Ansatsu Ga Kill!
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: In the Empire, those in power oppress those without power. In this time, the assassins of Night Raid do battle with those who defend the Empire. However, when an evil from the Empire's past reemerges from the shadows; it lead to both sides either fighting a three way bout or working together to combat this enemy. Rated M for Lemon elements, nightmarish imagery, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Kill The Corruption

**Author Notes: I'm putting Akame Ga Kill Final on hiatus for the moment until Akame Ga Kill Zero! and Hinowa Ga Crush! reach a point that I can make more valid material, its that I've reached a writer's block and its hard to come up with anything.**

 **So I'm going to focus now on an alternative universe for Akame Ga Kill that has some very stark differences between the original and this one. Especially as it goes on. I hope you enjoy the ride of** **Ansatsu Ga Kill!- the tale of the two groups in opposition of one another. And how fate will bring them to fight an ancient evil from the past.**

 **Warning- Potential Nightmarish elements in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: Kill The Corruption**

* * *

 _For a thousand years, the Empire has stood as a strong power in the world. However, all things eventually fall to ruin and with it, the people dwelling in the Empire had corroded as well. When the laws of men do not punish the wicked, the assassins destined to fade into darkness will bring down the righteous justice upon them. However, there are those who protect the_ _Empire that do battle with those who fight the Empire. Their struggles while undocumented, will define the future of the country._

 _And to do so, they posses the Teigu, the 48 weapons of incredible power, created on the First Emperor's orders to do battle with his enemies 1000 years ago. There were rules embedded in these items to prevent them from becoming too dangerous- you can only possess a Teigu that you have a strong affinity with, one that fights between fellow Teigu users with killing intents will have the other die, and only one surviving in the case of group battles; that each of these items possess or have the possibility of having a Trump Card, a hidden ability as a last resort; and lastly you can only have one Teigu or you would suffer the consequences of your attempt. No Teigu can truly make you immortal or revive the dead, thus making in-fights not as highly regarded initially. But, still it is the right of man to decide what he considers what is wrong and what is right in his eyes, leading into conflict in inevitable conflict._

 _However, sometimes, a sudden wind alters the course of fate and it forces the destinies of the predetermined to take another path in order to overcome uncertainty._

* * *

A carriage was headed to the Empire's capital after taking a trip to the other high class estates in the country

A young girl with shoulder length blond hair, who fluffy light blue accessory on her head. Her attire also consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue ribbon on her neck, above her shirt, sleeveless light blue dress, with a black bodice, and white frills, and lastly, white boots. Her blue eyes looked exceptionally worried as a Danger Beast, an Earth Dragon emerged from the ground. This insect-like dragon with long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes, the creature was feared by merchants and people that traversed the country due to its ability to move underground and pop out when least expected.

Her bodyguards were ready to defend her, but for some reason, they felt nervous doing so. And not because of the creature they were now facing...

As the red eyed reptile lunged towards her carriage, it was attacked by three powerful slashes that caused it to bleed profusely. Aria looked outside of the carriage to see the three young heroes that had saved her.

The one on the right was a young girl with long black hair and black iris eyes, wearing a white butterfly hair accessory, and was in plain cream-colored robes. The one on the left was a young man with short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown iris eyes. He wore a white martial arts headband and a light brown, puffy jacket. And the one in the middle was the most intriguing to her, a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wore a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots.

 _They're from the country..., The same as usual, I suppose,_ thought one of the bodyguards that was pudgier and having an oddly grim expression when he looked at the blonde girl.

"Same as usual?," said the raven haired girl with a sigh.

"Yeah, we have to prove ourselves to the Empire, join the military and prove our worth-hey no fair!,: shouted the unkept haired boy with the headband.

"You always were careless and thinking straight- it's best to not think about ambition and just-," replied the brown haired youth as he rushed ahead towards the Earth Dragon. The beast instinctively lunged towards him, but it was too slow to react to the youth's flurry of strikes.

"Move forward!," he concluded as the beast fell to the ground dead.

"...Heh, betcha ya guys are impressed? Right?," said the brown haired young man in a pleased tone, overconfident in his victory.

"Thank you so much for saving us. That monster was going to kill us for no reason.," cheered the blond girl.

 _No reason? Personally, there's a worse monster here.,_ thought the bodyguards with a grimace.

"You three seems to be headed towards the capital. Mind if you came with us? My name is Gaurry.," Gaurry bodyguard said to the young brown haired boy. The man was of a fit, frame average height with black hair, gray eyes and short beard. He wore a standard white guardsman uniform, with black boots and gloves that stretched up to his knees and elbows, and a helmet with white cloth hanging loose from the sides to the back of his head. He seemed to be pleasant, but there was an undertone of self-loathing for some unknown reason.

"Tatsumi. She's Sayo and the dumbass is Ieyasu. Whoever you're guarding must be very reckless, there's Danger Beasts lurking around the entire country and its better to avoid trouble...if you aren't a badass like me.," said the brown haired boy.

"I'll keep that in mind. My name is Aria, I'm one of the nobility here and you country folk seem to be out for fame and fortune?," said the blond girl as she tucked her head out of the carriage.

"Ya damn right-," shouted Ieyasu idiotically before Sayo punched him in the gut.

"We're here to earn enough money to provide for our village. It's been overtaxed by the Empire for no real reason.," Sayo said with a sigh.

"So we're going to become top ranking generals in order to make sure that there's no reason to oppress the people outside the capital.,"

The tone suddenly got darker, with the bodyguards and Aria pulling out masks over their eyes. Tatsumi and the others were confused as to why these people were doing this.

"...Oh, it is happening for a reason. One **fundamental reason...** Because- **YOU'RE Fuckin' Livestock!,"** shouted Aria as her initially pleasant nature faded as her voice became demonic and her face twisted into a monstrous visage. She then squeezed her head accessory, which released a blue gas.

The gas caused Ieyasu and Sayo to faint, while Tatsumi proved to be more resilient.

"What is going on? Why are you doing this?," he said to Aria with confusion. Aria's expression grew grim as she came out of the carriage to then knee him in the gut, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Take them to the storehouse. We'll make sure these little punks get what they deserve for being uppity.," Aria ordered as she turned towards Gaurry. With a grimace and narrow eyed self-disgust, he complied.

"Yes m'am.," Gaurry said as he tossed Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu into the back of the carriage like meat packages. Aria then smirked maliciously as the trio were then covered by cloth to hide suspicion and went back inside the carriage.

As they headed home, no one looking at the returning party asked questions due to the unspoken rule that those who speak against those in power, would suffer the consequences.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Tatsumi's eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the gut by that surprisingly ill-tempered girl.

 _Is everyone in the capital like that?,_ thought Tatsumi as he quickly realized that something was off... It smelt very foul and rotten. He then remembered something about a storehouse that he remembered unconsciously from Aria and realized this was the place.

As his eyes finally adjusted, he looked in horror as he saw Sayo and Ieyasu being hung like store meat, horrifically tortured to the point of being unrecognizable, but barely alive. And he noticed that he was in the same predicament that was about to get worse.

"Its a good thing that I had this hunch that the next visitors would happen to potential threats to the Empire. And I'm glad you participated in this. Its best to eliminate the kitten before it becomes a lion.," said a jolly, soft spoken voice of a man, but it had the undertones of vileness and depravity.

"We are so grateful for your presence. Its not like someone of your caliber to come to our humble estate.," said the voice of a second man, humble and affectionate.

"Let me keep the other two. I want to make sure Aria gets to play with them.," said the voice of a pleasant woman that seemed very happy.

"That's true.," said the first voice with sadistic glee. Tatsumi then realized to his horror- he was slowly being lowered down into the oversized mouth of a long bearded man wearing an unusually shaped crown in a loop with three black diamond shaped pieces.

" **Good news boy. You'll eventually be of use to your country, being someone to satisfy the Prime Minster's hunger.,"** said the bearded man as he quickly devoured Tatsumi.

 _Everyone I'm sorry.,_ thought Tatsumi with his final thoughts as his mind became blank from his imminent death.

"I never thought we'd manage to get quite a catch this early.," shouted a loud feminine voice that caused the group to turn to a blond, lion like woman that had barged into their room.

* * *

 _In the Capital, there are men with the personalities of monsters and the power to escape the laws of men. And there are those who fight against these monstrous people._

 _However, there is an even greater evil in the countries outside the Empire, one that will change the course of destiny of those who will fight._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Bad Samaritans**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill The Bad Samaritans

**Author Notes: This chapter is mainly one that sets up the major differences between the original continuity and this one. And the hints of a greater danger over the horizon.**

 **Chapter 2: Kill The Bad Samaritans**

* * *

"T-this person is- Prime Minster- What?!," said the man with the affable voice, but noticed that the "Prime Minister had already gone, having run far away from the storeroom, with his impact silhouette showing on the wall behind them.

Tatsumi had been thankfully spared from being devoured and fell unconscious.

The man who was the owner of the estate, was a portly man with combed back gray hair, a mustache and a brown business suit. The woman was a blond woman in a white, silk dress that kept her eyes always closed.

"Damn, that was the Minister? He's faster than I thought he'd be. Oh well, time to take out the filth.," said the leonine woman as she rushed towards the man and broke his neck.

The woman stared in shock, but was soon cut in half by a large pair of scissors from behind. She opened her blue iris eyes to see that her killer was a slender, bespectacled woman with long purple hair and purple iris eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boot. She had a scar on the right side of her face.

"I'm sorry.," said the air-headed woman as she bowed to her kill.

"These guys look like they've been put through the ringer. Let's take them to HQ... _sniff..._ wait, something seems wrong _.,"_ the leonine girl spoke to herself. There was still the hint of bloodlust coming from the area and it wasn't this family...

* * *

In the house, Aria was being chased down the corridor by an assailant. Somehow, they had gotten wind of their true nature and dark secrets.

"You bitch. I don't care if you were the top assassin, you hick can damn well go to hell!," Aria shouted as she tried to escape her pursuer. A young girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; a red belt that has a red side skirt cover; long black socks and black shoes; red gauntlets and black gloves. On this rare occasion, she wore a long dark coat.

"Eliminate the target.," said her pursuer in a stoic tone of voice.

Aria then noticed Gaurry near the door leading to outside. With assurance, she blushed at the possibility of her savior...that she could use to stall her attacker enough to get away.

"Oh, thank you. There's this horrible person-," Aria pleaded until suddenly, the man slashed her fatally through the stomach. She could only stare in disbelief in her betrayal as she fell to the ground dying.

"Your entire family are the horrible people...and I'm even worse for being idle...," Gaurry stated as he stared at the girl.

"Akame, the former top assassin of the Empire...," Gaurry spoke to the girl as he took a neutral stance. He had no intention on fighting.

"Are you trying to repent...?," asked the girl.

"No, its just this is going according to plan...," said Gaurry as the atmosphere suddenly got much thicker for some reason.

"This feels like...It can't be!," said the black haired girl as she broke out of the house. The leonine girl and the purple haired girl did the same. The house and the storehouse were suddenly hit by lightning. But, this was not normal lightning- it was the power of a Teigu.

"Damn, it was all a setup.," said the leonine girl as the trio vanished into the distance.

Aria now reduced to a still living, charred, dying corpse of a person.

"Country hicks have no purpose than being livestock-," Aria shouted until she was stabbed through the head by a rapier.

"You do realize that your country is protected by a country person...these self serving nobles are weak..., but necessary for order for the time being.," said a feminine voice that was calm, but confident.

"Trying to sound noble when you're worse than most of them. It can't believe that the Minister decided to order this drastic measures in order to eliminate mere rebels... Regardless, it seems that a few are still alive.," said a stern, serious voice of a man.

The leonine girl had taken Sayo and Ieyasu in time, but Tatsumi had been left behind due to the urgency of the situation. The woman then smirked as she said.

"I'll take this one, Budo. I believe that he's the one that I've searching...my future husband...," She said with a blush.

"Esdeath...What...?," said the stern man in bewilderment.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Don't move...you're not up to maximum condition.," said a stoic, male voice that seemed emotionless.

Ieyasu opened his eyes to see that he had been mostly restored from his horrendous condition due to that horrendous girl that turned out to be a closet sadist. He narrowed his eyes in disgust at even having to wanted to impress her in the first place.

He then turned his gaze towards the bed on the right of him, it was Sayo and she was better than earlier, but still in a very critical state.

"Where am I?," asked Ieyasu.

"You're now under our care. Welcome to Night Raid.," said a level-headed voice of a woman.

* * *

 **Elsewhere- In the Empire**

Tatsumi awoke to his surprise to see that he was in a fancy room and in a large bed...with a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue iris eyes. And more importantly, he noticed that she were in their underwear while he was shirtless.

The blue haired woman spoke first, "I am General Esdeath. From now on, you belong to me.," said the woman.

"Huh...?," Tatsumi askedin bewilderment.

* * *

 **An Unknown Location**

 _In a cavernous tomb_ , s _omeone or rather, several individuals were waking up. And flashed glowing eyes._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The** **Opposition.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kill The Empathy

**Author Notes: I got some comments that my story is a bit rushed, so I going to add in-between chapters in order to explain why certain things happened in this fanfic. I'm going to tweak Esdeath's story a little bit by filling in some missing parts to make Esdeath seem more redeemable in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 3: Kill The Empathy**

* * *

"I'm Tatsumi...," said the boy extremely nervous about what happened last night for him to end up in a woman's bed.

"What a wonderful name.," Esdeath replied as she got out of the bed.

Esdeath then put on her clothing as a startled Tatsumi was still in shock about last night.

"Come, you should get dressed as well. I need to accompany me now that we're a couple.," Esdeath requested Tatsumi.

"Aren't you being a little fast. I mean I haven't gotten to know you well enough-," Tatsumi tried to argue, but Esdeath reacted with a chilling glare.

"Is there a problem?," she asked.

"No, m'am.," Tatsumi replied nervously as he proceeded to put on the clothing on the chair near the bed.

Now that he got to look at the room, it was very extravagant and spacious. Like that of a very important person in the government.

"I'm a top ranking general in the Empire. As long as you're with me- nothing will happen to you. I guarantee it.," Esdeath replied as if reading his mind.

"A general?! Why take someone like me?," Tatsumi asked the woman once he was dressed.

"Because you have potential. Now come along.," Esdeath replied as she put on her cap. Tatsumi paused for a moment before realizing why he came to the

"...Wait, I wanted to join the military to pay for my village's safety. Can you do that?," Tatsumi requested Esdeath. This caused the blue haired woman to pause herself, place her finger to her chin and then turn around.

"As long as you work under me. Your village will be safe. But, you will need to join my group and be my lover.," Esdeath replied as she put her hand on Tatsumi's face.

 _If Sayo and Ieyasu are dead. Then I'm the only one that can save everyone.,_ Tatsumi thought to himself.

"I will-," Tatsumi declared before Esdeath suddenly kissed him on the mouth her tongue. Tatsumi backed away in shock as Esdeath looked confused.

"Why did you do that?!," the brown haired boy asked the woman who titled her head in response.

"That's what lovers do. Now come along.," Esdeath politely requested.

"Fine.," Tatsumi grudgingly complied.

The two then left the room and into a corridor leading to a large door.

It opened up and led to a large throne room.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

Esdeath and Tatsumi walked towards the center of the room. While Esdeath bowed, Tatsumi continued to stand.

Tatsumi was shocked to see such a small child sitting in the throne. The boy had green shoulder-length hair braids on the sides, a purple shirt with black cufflinks, purple shorts and white boots. He wore a blue mantle, a large headdress and wielded a golden scepter with a blue orb attached to it.

 _Is that kid the Emperor? No wonder the country's falling to ruin.,_ thought Tatsumi as he observed the unsure expression on the boy.

"Is this the person that General Esdeath has chosen as her lover, Prime Minister Honest?," said the Emperor.

Then it became clear who was really in charge as a person emerged from behind the throne.

It was an obese, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow iris eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He wore a pair of brown dark boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois.

Though surprisingly, Honest then realized who that boy was and became oddly quiet for a person of his nature. Tatsumi recognized him as the man that tried to eat him last night, however...

 _It would cause too much a scene. But, I'll make sure that fat monster pays for this...and I bet he's responsible for the country being so bad. I swear, once I get higher in the ranks, I'll make sure to take him down.,_ Tatsumi thought as he coldly glared at the Prime Minister.

"There's...a group of extremists with guns that are shooting down both members of the Empire for accusations of power abuse and the Revolutionary Army for being too passive. So you are needed to protect the next city they plan to strike next from them.." the Emperor declared as if rehearsing lines that were fed to him.

"Understood. Come Tatsumi.," Esdeath complied as she held his arm and pulled him away.

 _So that's who she chose as her lover? I can't do anything directly now or else she'll leave me to fend off the Revolutionary Army on my own- if she doesn't kill me first. Hopefully, one of these assignments can get him killed in the line of duty.,_ Honest pondered mentally to himself.

"What a nice couple they make.," the Emperor said in blissful ignorance.

* * *

 **Outside the Emperor's Castle**

Esdeath walked to a wyvern like Danger Beast and signaled for him to climb on.

Tatsumi noticed that his outfit was identical to the soldiers, making this a uniform- unofficially making him apart of the military he wanted to join in order to save his village. Reluctantly, he climbed on the back of the beast and inched to where Esdeath was sitting.

As the beast flew into the sky, Esdeath then asked Tatsumi a question.

"What is your past?," she asked with a blunt directness.

"W-well, I don't really know for sure. I was born and my parents were killed by this intelligent monster of a Danger Beast. The elder took me in and raised me as one of his own. I then got lessons from a retired Empire soldier that taught me how to black smith and fight with a sword.," Tatsumi answered as best as he could.

"I was born to the northern tribe of Partas, that hunt down Danger Beasts and sell them down to the South. My mother died trying to protect me from a Super Class Danger Beast because she was weaker than it. That's what my father told me. He taught me that the strong survive while weak survive.," Esdeath spoke before pausing.

 _Though I admit the experience of my mother's death caused me to hate weakness and take out my angered sorrow on living things by prolonging their pain. First on Danger Beasts and then on people_..., she thought to herself with a slightly unhinged tone of voice. Tatsumi was slightly freaked out by this sight

"Where was I?...My father stated I was a skilled hunter from a young age as were the rest of my clan. One day, while I was away, they were all killed apparently by another tribe. But, my father said that it was because he was weak so I didn't hold a grudge against the attackers of my clan.,"

 _Though I do blame him for not being strong enough to protect mother. and perhaps I blame the world for it. But, I can't appear soft in front of him..,_ she thought to herself again.

"And eventually, I went on my own and got stronger with my father's beliefs. And my habits became more of a hobby as I switched from Danger Beasts to humans. And eventually I got into the Empire and acquired the blood Teigu- Demon's Extract. It was said to be a weapon that could drive most men mad. But, my will was enough to suppress it. Not it has some effects on my personality, but I still believe that the strong are the ones that ultimately win in the end. And that includes the people that are victims of the Empire's whims and the Revolutionary Army that protect them.," Esdeath concluded.

Tatsumi thought briefly to himself, _She's not brainwashed or out for revenge- at least, not enough for me to tell. Whatever violent urges she had from the start weren't suppressed or scolded for. And in encouraging it, she's lacking in moral decency due to not having any conscience to guide her down the right path..., but maybe."_

"You say that the Empire is strong. But, most of them including the Minister act tough when they use their influences to get what they hedonistically want, but turn to cowards when cornered. I thought being strong meant fighting head on, regardless of the consequences.," Tatsumi argued with a statement that shocked Esdeath.

Esdeath recalled her mother's actions when dying to protect her, facing the enemy head on. It was enough to consider her hypocrisy for supporting a decaying regime of cowards. It was enough to cause her to have a minot villainous breakdown.

 _And Honest has the Eraserstone Teigu, the one thing that could deactivate my Teigu and kill me off guard if I somehow manage to corner him. And I get off on torturing those weaker than me. And acting callously when those close to me die like them...Am I no better?,_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Celestial Ammo Base**

While the Empire's regime has attracted the ire of the people, not all of them are considered to be conventionally good. One such group is the gun slinging extremist group, Celestial Ammo, aiming to gun down the government, but also the Revolutionary Army for not being efficient enough to fight them head on. All of them carried large machine guns

Their base was a canyon near the Empire with scouts stationed at every ledge to find an incoming attackers.

"There's one right now! Incoming!," said one scout as he positioned his gun to fire.

"Oh crap. They spotted us.," Tatsumi noted as the scout was about to fire.

"Don't worry. My Teigu is considered one of the strongest for a reason- Weissschnabel!," said Esdeath as she summoned icicles of thin air and fired them at the base, scouts included. By the time, the icicles had stopped, the canyon was completely skewered with several of the scouts impaled on icicles.

"That's a little extreme...," Tatsumi commented on the grisly sight as they landed on the ledge leading into the center of the base.

"It can't be helped. They were enemies of the Empire and they needed to be-," Esdeath explained by a rogue bullet hit Tatsumi' chest armor. For the first time in a long time, she was uncharacteristically legitimately shocked that one of the people she was connected to was attacked under her care.

"You killed my subordinates! Now I'll kill you Ice Queen for the sake of our revolution! I Long-Shot will fight you for their sake!," said the booming voice of a man barraging out of the base. It was a large man with massive shoulder pads with neon tubes adorning the entire attire and a high collar that covered his mouth while his cowboy hat covered his head.

"...You guys attack everyone I heard...why?," Tatsumi asked he recovered.

"It's simple boy. Even if you cut off the root of the infection, it doesn't change the fact that the remnants will remain even if this country changes. Its better to wipe it off the map so a new country without any of the old population can eventually migrate and create a better nation.,"

"Talk all you want, but you're still just an anarchist. You're going straight to jail when we catch you.," Tatsumi replied as he rushed in order to punch him. However, the man merely shot Tatumi through the chest armor, this time penetrating through the body.

Esdeath was in shock for what seemed like an eternity until Long-Shot lunged at her with his weapon as a bludgeon tool. She blocked it with her right hand and gave the man a deathly cold glare.

"You're too chaotic to let you live, but you hurt was mine. I won't let you live after that- even if it means losing the opportunity to torture you.- Mahapadma.," Esdeath declared as the entire area turned blue.

* * *

A little while later...

Esdeath had managed to defeat Long-Shot in what seemed like an instant with his body skewered in every single direction. She then turned to Tatsumi and was about to say, "You were weak, but you were the man I loved. The weak are the weak and nothing could change that."

But, suddenly, Tatsumi managed to get up with the hole in his chest somehow managing to repair itself. Esdeath looked wide eyed, blushed and nearly cried. However, she didn't want to show weakness in front of others.

"I...I'm alive...," Tatsumi said with astonishment.

Esdeath then hugged him and kissed him again to his surprise. After this, she tugged him back onto the Danger Beast and said with a smile,

"We accomplished our mission. Let's go home."

Tatsumi noticed that there was a slight difference in how she was initially and how she was now.

"By, the way...are you a virgin...?," Esdeath asked the boy.

Tatsumi gulped in shock and dread for what was to come for the night.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Angel Blade**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill The Angel Blade

**Author Notes: This is the second of the in-between chapters that lead into chapter 3. Its where Tatsumi gets his Teigu created only for this fanfic. I always felt like the Incursio story trope was cool, but cliche- so I gave Tatsumi a Teigu that was more focal to his straight forward identity.**

 **It's also the beginning of the recruitment arc for the Jaegers as well.**

 **Chapter 4: Kill The Angel Blade**

* * *

 _It turned out that Esdeath wasn't kidding about that statement._ , Tatsumi thought as he had stripped naked by Esdeath and waiting for her to finish her shower. After a few moments, Esdeath stepped out of the shower, with a tower covering herself and then proceeded to remove it when she closed in onto Tatsumi.

 _If its for the village. I'll do anything.,_ Tatsumi thought as he knew there was no escaping this situation.

"Did you know you could do that?," Esdeath asked Tatsumi as she drew her face closer to Tatsumi's, referring the Celestial Ammo incident.

"No...I just have very good vitality. Its what the elder always told me.," Tatsumi replied.

"Well, we'll get to know each other's bodies better right now.," Esdeath said with a smile as she proceeded to kiss him. While initially surprised like before, this time instinct took over as he proceeded to battle for dominance over who would win.

They separated to take a breath before Esdeath decided to take it to the next level. She straddled his manhood and began to move in rhythm as she began a casual conversation.

"Do you know what a Teigu is?,"Esdeath said as she continued to move.

"No.," Tatsumi replied as he attempted to hide his surprise at his first time ever being intimate with a woman.

"They're the 48 weapons created on the orders of the First Emperor to protect his Empire for the far distant future. At this point, you should probably get one.," she replied as she continued to pleasure herself.

"The Empire is very liberal with polygamy in case you want to take more-," Esdeath remarked by Tatsumi finally decided to return the surprise kiss favor by doing it to Esdeath during their time of intimacy.

"Less talk and more being a couple.," Tatsumi told Esdeath before resuming the kiss.

"You're right.," Esdeath replied before doing the same.

It was no longer an one sided act of pleasure, both were doing their best to be on an equal field. Clenching each other's back and wrapping the legs around the other, they continued this for 6 hours until finally separating and collapsing on the bed. After this, it felt like they were connected on a much closer level than before. It didn't matter what their moral alignments or beliefs were at the point, they could agree on one thing.

"I can't wait to do this every night. Good night.," Tatsumi and Esdeath said in unison, being on the same wave-length for at least that night.

* * *

 **Empire's Throne Room**

"I want to recruit another group to protect the city. Groups like the Celestial Ammo are going to prove annoying to the people. So its better to have as many people as possible .," Esdeath stated while Tatsumi grasped her hand tightly.

"We'll make the arrangements. Anyway, good luck being a-," Honest tried to congratulate them, but was surprised by the resulting response.

"Couple. Let's say we're seeing eye to eye.," Esdeath and Tatsumi said in unison before kissing each other intimately to Honest's shock and the Emperor's confusion as they proceeded to leave the room.

"What happened yesterday?," Honest mumbled to himself as he remarked on how close they managed to become in a single night.

* * *

 **Empire Corridor**

As Esdeath and Tatsumi walked through the corridor, they saw a large man standing in the corner. He was a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair with two long horn like strands and blue iris eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with two gauntlet Teigu worn on his arms, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them.

"General Budo. We're going to get a Teigu for my lover to have in order for him to be beneficial to the Empire.," Esdeath replied as Tatsumi exchanged looks towards each other.

"I can't believe that the Empire has to deal with even more threats to its regime. I hope you can control your sadistic nature in order to least do this simple task.," Budo said coldly towards the woman.

"Oh Tatsumi is someone with immense potential. He'll be useful to the people's safety.," Esdeath replied with a charismatic tone of voice.

"Even if you support those cretins?," Budo questioned her with a stern glare.

Unusually, she didn't retort with an argument to justify their usefulness and continued towards the Teigu storeroom. He also noticed that the two were placing their respective hands behind the other's waist.

 _Has hell frozen over...and turned into fire?!,_ Budo thought with bewilderment at the sight that contrasted with what he considered to her to be.

* * *

 **Teigu Storeroom**

There were several odd shaped items including a mask, a wand with an emerald jewel, etc. Tatsumi looked around to see which one he liked the best.

Suddenly it came to him to walk towards a platinum-white long sword with diamonds adorning it and grasped it in his hands.

"Well, you've managed to find the **Saintly Armor: Michael**. You should try and activate it when our next mission comes around.," Esdeath explained to her lover.

"Thanks, I now have the power to protect more people- we can protect more people. Hopefully, we can reward ourselves tonight after everything's over.," Tatsumi said with a blushed smile of joy.

This caused Esdeath's heart to thump, her face blush and moved towards Tatsumi to kiss him passionately, which he quickly kissed back.

After a few minutes, they stopped and headed out of the storeroom. One of the messengers had informed her that Honest had already found individuals qualified enough to join their group.

* * *

 **Future Office Room**

Esdeath and Tatsumi entered the room and for the first time since last night, they fell out of romantic synch with Esdeath being reserved while Tatsumi was a little intimidated by the current company.

The entire group was not there yet, but there was already one member sitting down. A man with a bare chest with three scars, with no other clothing besides long arm length gloves, boots and pants. He had a flamethrower on his back.

"Hello there. I'm Bols of the Incineration Squad. I hope we get along.," said the man in the mask in a contrastingly meek voice.

 _He's very nice for someone who looks like that.,_ Tatsumi thought to himself as the masked man sulked in nervous

"A very stylish group for the Great Dr. Stylish to join, and already a handsome young man is among us.," said a very flamboyant voice as a man in scientist apparel entered the room. He was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat. He then winked at Tatsumi, causing the latter to shiver in horror.

"Seryu Ubiquitous. Formerly of the Imperial Guard reporting!," shouted a voice coming from the outside. In stepped a small stubby limbed, round nosed, dot eyed, monochrome dog standing on two legs.

 _Wait, is that the new member?,_ thought Tatsumi, bewildered at the sight.

To his relief, it turned out the voice belonged to a shoulder length, auburn haired young woman with amber iris eyes. She wore a green uniform with a scarf. As she walked in, she tripped and Tatsumi rushed towards in order to catch her fall.

Unfortunately, it led to an embarrassing situation for the both of them. They had landed in a way that Seryu had straddled him and had interlocked lips with him to both of their surprise. Esdeath had a brief moment of anger, but decided to let it slide because it would be too extreme to punish her for something so minor.

Seryu then jumped away from him as she recomposed herself.

"Y-you're very chivalrous aren't you. N-not that I'd like to do it again.," Seryu stumbled as her blushing face was showing she clearly enjoyed the kiss more than she admitted.

"Well, at least you're not brazen enough to kiss of your own-," Esdeath said before a black haired girl with twin tails, a black sailor fuku uniform, red arm protectors and black iris eyes, walked into the room with a dull expression. She then walked towards Tatsumi and kissed him before sitting down.

"You taste good. I'm Kurome.," said the girl as she pulled out a bag of cookies to eat.

Esdeath then repressed her anger out of pragmatism.

The last two to enter were the most normal of the new recruits. The first was a dark blue haired young man wearing a a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it, a white shirt underneath with a blue line running down the center, a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. The second was a young man with fair blond hair and golden iris eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck.

"I'm Wave. And...nice to meet you all...," said the dark blue haired young man as he noticed the unusual atmosphere of the room.

"And I'm Run. May I ask what this group will be called?,"asked the blond in an inquisitive manner.

"The Jaegers. Those who hunt for the sake of the Empire.," replied Esdeath.

Tatsumi then unsheathed his new Teigu and uttered the words, "Michael." as he became engulfed in light. He reemerged as a white paladin with wing extensions on his helmet, shoulder blades, elbows and ankles. He had two long bladed extensions on his arms ending in crucifix like shapes.

"Yes, General.," said the group.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The First Task**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill The First Task

**Author Notes: This chapter goes over the first assignment of the Jaeger + Tatsumi group. Its shorter than most chapters, but it does bring up a** **surprise tragedy near the end.**

 **Chapter 5: Kill The First Task**

* * *

There was a group attacking the Empire called the Sacred Show of Light, an extremist group that believed in blowing away the filth of the Empire, but too extreme for the Revolutionary Army to were all identified by the X-crossed bomb carriers they wore over their gray uniforms.

The Revolutionary Army was busy with their targets, so it was up to the Empire to send in their newest defense group, the Jaegers in order to handle the threat. The group travelled in an odd vehicle that was able to hover in the air, allowing them to have an aerial advantage and to take their targets by surprise.

The eight members of the headed towards the direction of the enemy vehicle. Tatsumi saw the people being abused by the officers of the Empire, the people being crucified for being rebels and other impoverished conditions of the capital. As much as he had fallen for Esdeath, the truth of the situation was still enough to realize of why things needed to change.

"So you're married?, that's fine.," said Dr. Stylish as he was carried in a chair held by his various lab subjects as he looked down at Bols carrying a photograph of a blond woman holding a young blond girl in her arms.

"Yes. It's the only reason I continue to do my duties.," Bols said as he blushed with joy.

"I hope we get there in time.," said Run as he used his Teigu, Thousand Mile: Mastema to fly in the air with his generated, feathered wings. Tatsumi due to the properties of his Teigu was also able to fly in the air. He wanted to stay as far as he could from the irritated Seryu and the odd Kurome.

"You seem to be very popular, Tatsumi.," Wave said to himself as he felt the tension between the girls and Tatsumi.

Esdeath leading the charge generated a path of ice leading towards the vehicle, especially to the members of the extremist group's shock.

As she flung icicles towards the members, Kurome and Seryu went ahead. Seryu's expression became more crazed as she looked at the monochrome dog at her side- her Teigu.

"Koro!," she commanded with glee as the dog grew to a massive size and proceeded to pummel the extremists into putty.

Kurome lifted her katana Teigu, black lightning with a purple outline shot down and a large Apeman Danger Beast that proceeded to beat the extremists with its fists.

"...I don't want to ever get in a fight with them.," Wave commented to himself as he pulled out his Teigu and transformed his appearance to a sleek, dark blue armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film hovering behind his back.

"Grand Fall Sideways Version!.," he shouted he created two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. By going through them, it increased his attack speed immensely.

However, it was soon blocked by an obese member that seemed to be much stronger than the regular members. He was styled after a sumo wrestler.

"You won't halt our cause.," said the fat man as his gut pushed Wave back with his thick gut.

"Mother did say not to judge a person by their appearances.," Wave commented as he prepared to fight to fight this foe.

Bols and Dr. Stylish were busy fighting off a handsome young man with stringy red hair throwing landmine type bombs that was elegantly dodging the former's flamethrower strikes and the latter's minions' strikes.

"You un-elegant men will never stop our holy cause.," said the man with a rose in his mouth and sparkles around him.

"How un-stylish.," Dr. Stylish commented with a sneer.

Run was busy fighting a female member that had two large rocket launchers with seemingly infinite amount of ammo, with the effeminate, young man flew away in order to dodge the strikes.

"Is that a Teigu...no it must be one of the lost Shingu that was modeled after Roman Artillery Pumpkin.," Run commented as he prepared to use his Trump Card against her.

Tatsumi taking advantage of the chaos, rushed into the entrance of the vehicle's main room and clashed with who appeared to be the leader of the extremist group.

To Tatsumi's surprise, the man then began to reason with him with a far less malicious tone than Long-Shot had done.

"Why fight me? I sense you dislike the government as much as I do. Being timid like the Revolutionaries will prevent more causalities down the line!," argued the leader. He was a ragged man with a stubble and shaggy hair. He had Orichalcum bombs strapped on his gray uniform. And to Tatsumi's annoyance, he was a truly tough fighter, much tougher than his mentor that taught him swordsmanship in the village.

"By killing the population of people who have nothing to do with the corruption as well?!,"Tatsumi shouted as he lunged back towards his foe who proceeded to block each of his strikes.

"They're too polluted by the Minister's evil. Even if you eliminate the cause, they'll still have the trace of corruption! Its better to save the country than a mere fraction of people.," the leader counter-argued.

"I'll take you in!," Tatsumi shouted as his resolve caused him to surpass his limitations.

In contrast to before, the leader was now being overwhelmed by the Teigu user, being pummeled by the youth by his fists angled to keep the bladed extensions from hitting him. Desperate, the leader then clenched his teeth, activating the bombs on his chest.

Tatsumi shocked, tried to sever the bombs from the man, but ended up slashing the man through the chest and the thrust caused the man to be flung out of his base and into the sky where he exploded. A photo fell down to the ground, revealing the man patting the back of what appeared to be his son, a young man no older than Tatsumi. And behind them were the group that they were currently fighting.

While Tatsumi was battling the leader, the rest had already defeated their opponents. Wave had managed to kick "harder" in order to knock out his enemy. The effeminate man had made one fatal misstep and was burnt alive. And lastly, Run's Trump Card had reflected her attack back onto her and led to nothing remain than her dual rocket launcher, implying it was a special item of some kind.

Tatsumi collapsed in shock as his Teigu deactivated. Esdeath arrived first with Wave concerned with his ally's depression.

"It was either him or you. Sometimes, you can't reason with others and brute force is necessary. But, I'm so glad you're alright.," Esdeath spoke initially with cold rationalism, but became sweeter then hugging Tatsumi and proceeding to kiss him on the mouth.

Tatsumi was somewhat pleased, but wasn't entirely in the mood.

He had killed a man, a man who had a son- clearly having a motivation in spite of his extreme actions.

The sun set to a dull sky as the the vehicle hovered down with the silhouette of impaled corpses as well badly beaten ones casted a dark shadow on the capital below..

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Opposition.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kill The Opposition

**Author Notes: As mentioned before, there are going to be several changes in this fanfic's canon in comparison to the original material. Particularly, certain members of groups being added earlier. After the action of the last two chapters, things will be calmer for right now. There will be also some character changes that make sort of sense. And lastly, Shounen tropes will be played straighter in this fanfic than in the original series.**

 **And in order to make up for the unmentioned Teigu in the series- there will be Teigu only found in this fanfic, like Tatsumi's.**

 **After adding a few chapters in order to slow the pacing down a little bit. Its time to go back and see what Ieyasu and Sayo are** **doing.**

 **Chapter 6: Kill The Opposition**

* * *

 **Night Raid Base**

It had been a few weeks since they were saved from the mansion by the leonine girl and the purple haired girl. Ieyasu and Sayo had recovered enough to meet with the other members of the base. Ieyasu was very pleased about the situation he was in...there were a large girl vs boy ratio in the group.

The leonine girl, now that he got a better look, looked very sexy in his eyes. She was a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. But, he could've sworn that her hair was much longer, had a tail and had furry hands the last time he saw her. Something about about her strange belt implied that was the cause of the drastic change in looks. Unsurprisingly, she was as playful and mischievous as a cat.

The purple haired girl was as air-headed as before, but he felt that there was a colder side to her that he didn't want to upset.

The black haired girl was spacey, but in a different way than the purple haired girl was- having a dull expression with her face. Judging from her grumbling stomach, it seemed she was hungry, but also that she was typically the person that ate a lot.

The others were unknown to the two until the moment they had fully recovered and had only met officially on this day.

The first was a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green iris eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He was occasionally seen wearing a long black coat. While laid-back, Ieyasu felt that this guy would be a rival in pursuing the ladies.

The second was a young girl of below average height. She had very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink iris eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. She had an irritable and teasing air to her, Sayo sensed that she would be difficult to hang out with at first.

The third was a tall, muscular young man with blue iris eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour. He wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots. He seemed nice, but he had this...affectionate look towards Ieyasu that made the boy extremely nervous.

The fourth was a young woman with pinkish-auburn hair, with matching iris eyes sucking on a lolipop. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head; wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She held a make up case on her side, but Sayo sensed there was something special about this case. She seemed to be very playful, but unlike the blonde, it seemed to be hiding a much darker side.

The fifth was the most unusual of the group, a tall man with shaggy dark blue hair, matching iris eyes, stubble on his chin with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He was always seen wearing a white robe with an upturned collar with a black tight shirt underneath with a large red circle in the center of his chest. Sayo had this suspicion that this person was not human...

And the last was a woman with short silver hair and purple iris eyes. She wore an eyepatch where her right eye used to be, a black suit that shows her cleavage and a large, green mechanical right arm. She seemed to be the leader of this group.

"You've gotten better. That's good. You can start on do chores after this meeting.," said the silver haired woman.

"What is Night Raid?," asked Sayo.

"Its an assassination branch of the Revolutionary Army. The government is collapsing and is being run by heinous people. Its our job to kill those people and I'd like for you to eventually perform those duties Though that said, they have been a rise in extremist groups with our shared causes, but the lengths that they go to pursue those goals make them our enemies as well. So its not entirely black and white.," replied the silver haired woman.

"Wait, killing people?! I know we kill Danger Beasts, but that seems to be a little...," Ieyasu said hesitantly.

"I don't think we have a choice. These people are either going to keep us under house arrest to prevent us ratting them out or we do this for the sake of being hidden heroes that eliminate those monsters.," Sayo answered with a clear understanding of her situation. This caused the room to become very tense.

"Honey. No matter how you dress this up, what we're doing is murder. There's no way there's any justice in that. And we could pay for our actions at any time. Not everyone we kill are heinous. Even if they do have good qualities- doesn't change the fact they're in the way of change and helping the heinous in hurting the populace.," said the pompadour haired man in a surprisingly serious tone, with an initial wink of affection towards Ieyasu.

"...Let's change the subject. My name is Najenda, that's Lubbock. Mine. Sheele. Leone. Bulat. Chelsea and Susanoo.," said the silver haired woman pointing to each respective member.

"We're Ieyasu and Sayo. I'm gonna make a name for myself!," said Ieyasu with pride until Sayo knocked him on the head.

"I don't think it makes sense for an assassin to be famous- it makes you stand out more.," Sayo remarked.

"That's right...you seem troubled.," Najenda observed.

"Our friend...we haven't heard back from him in a while...," Sayo said dejectedly.

"If he's dead- we'll avenge him. If he's captured- we'll save him. If he joins the Empire...there's no choice, but to put him out of his misery.," Chelsea replied pragmatically.

"That's too cruel.," Sayo replied with shock.

"You newbies need to toughen up if you do want to save him. And maybe if you do good enough, we might consider saving him...if he's still alive that is.," said Mine with a snide tone of voice.

"...We should make food.," said Akame in a dull tone of voice. Leone then hugged her tightly.

"You know what's up. You and Su will be cooking. Hey new guys, you better help out!," shouted Leone in order to change the subject.

 _Heh, I can do score with these chicks and get-,_ thought Ieyasu until Najenda spoke again

"By the way. Bulat is gay. Mine and Sheele are lovers. Lubbock and I are in a relationship, in spite of him chasing other women and being jealous of the asexual Susanoo, who is a Teigu by the way. Chelsea, Leone and Akame are bi, currently in a relationship with Akame.," She stated to Ieyasu's shock. Suddenly, Bulat's affection towards him made sense.

"What's a Teigu...wait, he's what?! Those two are what?! Wait...I have a chance! Praise the Peace God-," Ieyasu shouted with shock until Sayo knocked him out.

 _This isn't the way we thought we'd help our town, but...,_ she thought.

"When do we start? And can we use our pay to supply our hometown?," Sayo questioned Najenda.

"The Revolutionary Army supplies all of its members with finances towards their families and its better to train before you can get ready for battle.," Najenda replied.

"Yes.," Sayo answered resolutely while Ieyasu remained unconscious with drool coming out of his mouth.

* * *

 **The Empire**

It had been a few weeks since he had been apparently saved by this blue haired woman, who was apparently a top-ranking general in the Empire. She had made arrangements for Tatsumi's payment to go towards his village in exchange for him becoming one of her members. However, even being her lover did not rub away the guilt of having to kill that man with an apparent tragic past.

Apparently, there were two groups within her forces, the Three Beasts that Tatsumi had not the opportunity to meet with as of yet, and the Jaegers, with the latter being established more recently. Tatsumi was in the latter group. There was still corruption in the Empire, but significantly less enforced for some reason that was not entirely clear. It was rumored the Prime Minister had been unusually lenient after a certain event a few weeks ago, threatened his life. Tatsumi knew that it was because he was almost caught redhanded in aiding a sadistic family and it was taking time to cover it up. The fact that he seemed more anxious than usual, helped matters. Not to mention, the extremists' attacks on the capital also kept the populace on high alert and less likely to be either victim or abuser.

In spite of softening up around Tatsumi and offering him his Teigu, Esdeath was feared in the Empire as a very sadistic and dangerous enemy to come across, especially those that harmed the men she truly cared about. Still, her clingy nature towards him was something that irked him as of late due to having to deal with the indecisive Seryu and the unusual Kurome.

As they walked through the corridor, Esdeath was holding Tatsumi's hand tightly to his usual annoyance.

"You should be happy. The Jaegers are much stronger than the Three Beasts. And you seem to be getting along with them in spite of being a new member.," Esdeath said to Tatsumi.

 _Yes, I'm really popular...though only a few I can actually relate to.,_ Tatsumi thought as he entered the room where his colleagues were sitting.

They were sat from what Esdeath considered weakest to strongest. And it was clear the girls had an advantage over the boys.

The _weakest_ was Dr. Stylish, a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat. He always wore lavender gloves on his hands- his Teigu. He was an effeminate man that loved the ideal of being "stylish" and heavily implied to like other men. He also happened to be a mad scientist that performed inhuman experiments on criminals and members of the resistance.

The _third_ _weakest_ was Run, a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. He was very polite, caring and just individual; however, but also being willingly to manipulate, deceive and use brutal methods to get results.

The _second weakest_ was Bols, a tall, muscular man with 3 scars on his upper chest because he was always bare-chested. was always seen wearing an incineration member's mask and had a gasoline tank mounted on his back for his flamethrower- his Teigu. He also wore long gloves with black straps that tightened it, matching long pants and light gray boots. In spite of his scary appearance, he was a shy, kind and empathetic person who was felt guilt about his actions, hiding his face as a result. He also believed that karma would catch up to his actions of being responsible for incinerating villagers and rebels for the Empire, but still did his job for the sake of his family. Overall, he came across as one of the more benign members of the group.

Tatsumi was technically considered, the fifth strongest, but had the potential to get stronger than his current position, but Esdeath insisted that he would next to her.

The _fourth strongest_ was Wave, a fairly muscular young man of average height with dark blue hair with a cowlick and similarly colored eyes. He wore a blue leather jacker with a red scarf with an anchor insignia, over a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle, grey jeans, a belt and dark blue boots. Wave always wore his Teigu sword on his back. He was the type to keep to his beliefs, being dutiful to his country, cheering up sad girls, level-headed, being useful to his allies and not wanting to kill others. Out of the group, he seemed to be the most normal and the closest for Tatsumi to bound with. Like Tatsumi, he had the potential to get stronger.

The _third strongest_ was Seryu Ubiquitous, a young woman with shoulder-length auburn hair tied with a short ponytail and amber iris eyes, who wore a buttoned, green military outfit with a scarf, short skirt, white stockings and green boots. She was surprisingly dogmatic in pursuit of justice, believing those fighting against the corrupt Empire are wrong and taking on crazed visages during battle. On her side was a black and white, cartoonish looking dog with floppy ears, dot like eyes, a large nose and stumpy limbs. Its name was Koro, but it was actually the Teigu, **Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires** , which was capable of turning into a gigantic, monstrous, humanoid dog. And later due to Dr. Sylish's modifications, the Teigu was modified to change her body into various metallic devices. But, in spite of this, she was still willing to help the populace, was good around children, got along with most of the group, and idolized her superiors, Dr. Stylish and Esdeath. She also had taken martial arts training from a captain of the Imperial Guard, Ogre, which had surpassed a long time ago.

The _second strongest_ was Kurome, a young girl with short black hair in a twin-tail style and black iris eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform that was short enough to expose her midriff, wore a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, red gauntlets on her arms, and black socks with black shoes. She was socially awkward, had a greedy appetite and did get along with the others.

The _strongest,_ of course, was the porcelain skinned Esdeath, who usually wore a white General's uniform, with a short skirt, an exaggerated collar, long sleeves that ended near her hands, a blue scarf on her neck ending with puffy ends, and high-heeled boots.

"We had word of a renegade executioner named Zanku that is killing the population, more than our superiors can tolerate. It is our job to exterminate this threat.," Esdeath stated as she recalled the report.

"What about Night Raid? Those people have been assassinating the major heads of the government. They've already eliminated Koukei, Iokal, Youkan, Gamal and Dousen. The Minister is not taking this news very well.," Dr. Stylish analyzed.

"The Three Beasts have already been assigned to take care of them. Its best to eliminate the threats to our state than put the capital at risk. Understood?," Esdeath replied.

"Yes, General.," the group stated.

 _The government that does these things...I'll make sure to take down the root of this when the time is right.,_ Tatsumi thought to himself. He was initially unsure of his situation in the beginning, but he was now in a position to do something to help the others.

"It was noted that I'm being kept away from my other duties. So I'm going to crush some rebels with my army while you will assist Seryu with this mission.," Esdeath told Tatsumi with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Seryu both blushed and glared with a wide stare of reluctance towards Tatsumi while he was somewhat relieved that he was hanging out with someone else.

* * *

 **Unknown Continent**

 _Meanwhile, the awakened being slowly moved out of their tombs and head towards another room where a powerful being sat in a large throne._

 _The being sitting in his throne slowly opened his eyes._

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Punishment**


	7. Chapter 7: Kill The Punishment

**Author Notes: A focus on Tatsumi's time with Seryu leading to a surprise conclusion. After the next chapter, it will reveal the antagonists of this fanfic and things will change drastically.**

 **As for the content of the chapter, it broadens the morality of the series by asking what can be deemed necessary to pursue peace and when does it become too extreme. It also goes into a little bit of Tatsumi's time as a Jaeger in the early part of his forced venture.**

 **As for why I made Mine and Sheele really close as of last chapter, there were several hints in the manga/anime that they were more than just friends.**

 **Chapter 7: Kill The Punishment**

* * *

As Esdeath left with her forces, Tatsumi and Seryu were now walking the streets with each other. Both were very quiet and unsure of what to say to the other for different reasons.

Seryu and Tatsumi having a running schtick where they accidentally kiss each other with these occurrences becoming more frequent as time passed by. Also their shared passion for justice, in spite of how they enforced it, was something brought them closer. However, she was too dutiful to admit it, especially since it would lead to Esdeath possibly getting back at her in the worst way possible.

Tatsumi's reason was more idealogical. It was odd to get along with her after that incident with the bombers due to their outlook on the events. Tatsumi saw them as tragic individuals that were victims of some unknown political corruption. Seryu on the other hand, was always pleased to kill off criminals as brutally as possible even for the most minor of infractions, calling anyone against the Empire being absolute evil. Her insane need to sate this bloodlust through the excuse of justice would cause people to view her negatively. However, he saw how she was nice to children and thought-

 _Its better to tell her about her problems directly so she can at least get the hint. Maybe then we can work together more effectively. Maybe leading into a polygamous relationship with her- No! I know Esdeath suggested that, but she's just a fellow coworker. I can't just take advantage of her like that._

 _I can't fall for Tatsumi, he's Lady Esdeath's lover...it's not like I want to share him with her. Maybe a little bit...I mean incidents have always ended up with us kissing each other. So that's a start.,_ thought Seryu with a nervous, blushed expression on her face. As she turned to Tatsumi, expecting him to admit his feelings, but instead he gave her his thoughts aloud.

"Seryu... I need to tell you something...you're way too brutal and extreme for your position as a protector of the people. I've noticed you have a tendency to kill off people for the slightest reason and you feed them to your dog as a preferred method. And you sound more like one of those generic villains than a hero. Its fine against the extremists, but if you don't clean up your act- then one day, either your former team, a revolutionary, extremist, etc, will pay your karma back a thousand fold. You understand what I'm-," Tatsumi explained to Seryu who was clearly becoming rattled until a random man bumped into them, causing their lips to interlock. The two blushed and separated.

"It's what Captain Ogre taught me after he said the Revolutionary assassins got him. Am I coming across as that...much of a monster?," Seryu said as tears ran down her eyes.

"Well...," Tatsumi paused and remembered how he wasn't proving to be as morally superior.

Especially during the incident two weeks aogo. Being in the Empire meant you eventually had to involve yourself in the corruption, which Wave alone had miraculously avoided. There was an incident with the Revolutionary spies named Ritone and Pais while the others were busy attacking revolutionaries. As the closed eyed man began to run away and relay the information to his comrades, Tatsumi wasn't thinking straight and acted on impulse. He stabbed the woman several times and flung her towards a nearby lamppost in order to provoke the man into hating him. He then stabbed Ritone and decapitated him. He had brutally killed the two and muttered how it was justice for his cause. However, it was almost like the armor itself was influencing his thoughts and making him more dogmatic in his actions.

"We both are.," Tatsumi said to the tearful Seryu and closed in for a kiss. The two then proceeded to head towards the back alley where no one could see them. Koro stood her to prevent onlookers from staring.

Before they could go further however, a scream was heard.

"There's trouble!," Tatsumi stated as he and Seryu rushed towards the scene.

* * *

 **Center District**

A drunk Ogre was walking down the street with his team of bodyguards were protecting him from any potential assailants. He was a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples, sharp teeth, a cross shaped scar over his missing left eye, a remaining black sclera eye with a red iris. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth.

"Hiccup. I have the power to judge who I want. No matter who is it is!," Ogre shouted in a dazed stupor.

"The commander's as drunk as ever...," said a female guard, knowing of her superiors habits.

"It's not like he's going to just disappear so that we don't have to take care of him anymore.," replied a young man in the guard with short brown hair.

Suddenly, the group came across a strange blond man with two hair strands standing up like horns. He wore a gray military uniform with gold shoulder pads, a bluish tie, mufflers over his ears, and most unusually, an emerald headpiece shaped like an eye. A Teigu.

 _Its the Spectator user serial killer. The one that killed his superior because he was sick of executing others. in the Empire's-_ , thought another of the guards.

"Will!," shouted the man as he closed in on him, as if he read his mind.

Ogre then stepped forward and blocked the slash with his large sword.

"Do you know who you're messing with?! I'm the Demon! The King of this city!," shouted Ogre.

"I am Zanku the Executioner! What a despicable king to allow bribes from criminals and frame the innocent...Strike from above!," replied the serial killer his blades clashed with the man.

As Ogre raised his blade upwards, Zanku slashed him with his dual blades deeply into his stomach. The Captain then fell to the ground in disbelief and soon to be dead.

The bodyguards were secretly relieved to see this corrupt officier being eliminated, but knew the gullible Seryu would see this as a tragedy. However, after Zanku decapitated the corpse's body. He turned towards the others and prepared to attack them.

"Why are you doing this? Because the voices tell me to build up my powers in order to get ready. For the Beasts will emerge and desire the throne that the Emperor stole from them!," shouted Zanku with a crazed expression on his face. This caused one of the male members to scream in a very girly and undignified way that made the girls of the group more embarrassed by his presence.

Suddenly, he was hit from the side by a large punch that caused him to hit the nearby building. It was Koro who had arrived with its master Seryu and Tatsumi. Tatsumi had been donned in a imperial uniform for official business and held the elegant sword Teigu he owned on a sheath on his right.

"I didn't read that. Must be because the attacker is so simple that he can't think of anything else.," Zanku complained as he lay on his back of the building he was hit towards.

Seryu then noticed Ogre's body and she became very angry.

"Killing the Captain...Justice will pursue!," Seryu shouted as Zanku got up, relatively unharmed.

"Oh please. That has to be catharsis by proxy. He was a bribing, drunk, murderous elitist disgrace of a human being. You all are! You've forgotten in your centuries of idleness of the True Enemy. The ones which the Teigu were created to combat in the first place...Or are you still believing that your captain is worthy of trust?," Zanku replied with a crazed grin.

"Huhhh?," Seryu snarled in confusion.

"It wasn't the revolutionaries that killed your father. It was a setup by your commander Ogre. Your father was a truly righteous man that wanted to change the country, but Ogre and him were in competition for the Captain seat...so he was murdered and Honest blamed the mess on the Revolution. The man you worshipped is a true demon that-," Zanku gloated until Tatsumi attacked him, causing the Executioner to block with his blades.

"You killed too many innocent people. Executioner, you're going to be executed for your crimes!," Tatsumi said coldly.

"Don't patronize me. You're a killer too right?," Zanku argued as he pushed Tatsumi back.

Tatsumi thought for a moment, to a time when he and the Jaegers took on an extremist group of anti-Empire terrorists. Except they were not apart of the Revolutionary Army due to their methods being far too extreme for their group.

Tatsumi then activated his Teigu and leapt back from Zanku.

"Recalling how you need to be ruthless to deal with those unreasonable?! Whatever you do is pointless. My **Omnipotent Five Senses: Spectator** can cast illusions from your past, read your mind, see long range, see the future and see through solid objects. Rushing me at...Wait, that speed would-,"

"Don't narrate your own defeat. Learn to not rely on thoughts of others and think on your own!," Tatsumi shouted as he rushed towards Zanku as he stabbed the Executioner through the gut.

"I felt guilty killing everyone of Ogre's accused and lost my mind... I can now find peace. However, I wasn't wrong about the True Enemy that will come soon...You need to get ready for-," Zanku commented on his defeat before dying.

As he unsheathed the bladed extension from the serial killer's body as the bodyguards proceeded to take the body away. Spectator then fell off Zanku's head and Tatsumi managed to get it in time.

"And that's why you can't go and use Koro so half-haphazardly. They might have Teigu that the Empire can use against-," Tatsumi said as he deactivated his Teigu and turned to see Seryu.

Except she was in a wide-eyed, shock of disbelief, it had never occurred to her that the Empire might not be as good as she thought. Koro also seemed to be concerned.

"...I'm not sure what to do now...," Seryu said in a flat tone of voice as she slowly walked away. However, Tatsumi managed to grab her right wrist and turn her towards him.

"Everyone has their own reason to fight. Sometimes, you need to figure out your own or there's no moving forward.," Tatsumi said in a more mature tone and a more focused face.

Seryu blushed and Tatsumi blushed as well when realized that what he was doing seemed like something that would lead to more a more affectionate relationship. Both of them felt a chill and then turned in shock to see Esdeath had walked in on the scene. The auburn girl then separated herself from Tatsumi and feared punishment for being involved with the general's lover.

"Hmm...," Esdeath pondered. _Normally if it were anyone else, it would make sense for me to punish her brutally for daring to steal what is mine, but it would turn the others in the Jaegers against me for being a petty leader who punishes others for no real reason. However, I'm was more fond of the Jaegers over the Three Beasts. I sense that Seryu is learning what I love about Tatsumi and juggling between halting her advances while keeping my relationship with him with be difficult...So..._

"You can share Tatsumi with me. Kurome can have him as well if she wants to as she seems to be very invested in you personally.," Esdeath declared her inner solution like an odd mandate. Seryu was pleased to her confusion while Tatsumi was understandably alarmed.

"I'm not a pet!," Tatsumi shouted.

"Oh why worry...you don't have a say in this.," Esdeath said with a cheerful laugh while being sinister as well.

After that night, Seryu softened from learning that truth...and was now sharing Tatsumi with Esdeath along with Kurome.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"It sounds like fun...," Kurome said with a dull tone of voice. Bols and Dr. Stylish were confused, but refused to say anything to worsen the situation

"I...thought...there was something between us...," Wave said dejectedly while Run comforted him.

"Women know what they want and sometimes you can't seduce them into doing what you want...," Run replied to soften the blow.

"...What...?," Wave said in bewilderment.

Tatsumi on the other hand was being held from the right, left and the back by the trio of powerful women.

 _I have to endure this in order to eventually take down the source of the corruption...though I wish it was torture instead...,_ thought Tatsumi with dissatisfaction as he had to look forward to several long nights with these women.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Continent**_

 _Meanwhile, a group of evil beings sat around a table, with several thousands of servants behind the table bowed down to their leader on the throne then spoke in a deep, demonic voice-_

 _"How has the world changed since my ancient slumber?"_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Trio of Beasts**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trio of Beasts

**Author Notes: This is the battle between Night Raid and the Three Beasts. I thought a lot about the Trap Teigu and realized how beneficial it could be for Night Raid that like to take their enemies by surprise.**

 **Night Raid, Ieyasu and Sayo have bonded over the time between their introduction to the group and this chapter. And they have** **developed coordinated teamwork as a result. It may seem rushed, but it's to get to the real meat of the story. And sadly compared to the Jaegers, the characterization of the Three Beasts are very limited. Daidara's the fight junkie who wants to always level up, Nyau is the cute one that's obsessed with slicing off faces and Liver is the** **only one of the group with any depth.**

 **Chapter 8: Kill The Trio of Beasts**

* * *

 **Night Raid Base- 12 Months After The Zanku Incident**

A trio of men in black uniforms neared a forest with an unusual rock shape formation. They were the Three Beasts, Esdeath's second most powerful unit in her army and the original one before the Jaegers were established.

"Is this the place? I can't believe I heard there's a horned guy that I can level up from.," said a beaded man of large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns. He wielded an axe Teigu on his back.

"I don't care about the men Daidara. I hope the ladies have pretty faces...I wanna add them to my collection!," squeaked a young man of small, effeminate build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he had slit pupils. He wore the same uniform as the other two, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants. He also had horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail. Despite being the prettiest, he was by far the most monstrous of the three in terms of personality. He carried a flute Teigu in a pouch on his right.

"Nyau! It's better not to toy with your targets, least they take advantage of your hubris and strike you down. One of them is the Hundred Man Slayer Bulat and the other is the former Number One Assassin. Both are near Lady Esdeath and General Budo's league of power. Their allies might not be as formidable, but they might have aces that could threaten us. So be on your guard...," retorted a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. He seemed to be the leader of the trio.

"Liver. Speaking of Esdeath...did you hear the new back home? About her getting a new lover and sharing it with two others? Lucky guy to get that close to her- Hey!," Nyau remarked cheekily until Liver knocked him on the back of the head.

"I've only seen the boy once, but he seems to be someone that might prove to be dangerous if he proves to be a spy and...we've been already found out.," Liver stated as the trio leapt into the air as they noticed several spears, arrows and spheres were being released all at the same time.

"We managed to take this Teigu from a plague mask bodyguard working to protect Dousen and Koukei. I'm glad we managed to find a guy crazy enough to be compatible with it.," said a cheerful feline voice.

A pink blast caused the trio to be thrown off balance and land on the ground flat. The trio then turned their heads up in order to see their targets that had managed to take them off guard.

"So the rumors were true...you're still alive...Liver...and you've managed to sell your dignity as a man of honor to do so.," said a familiar voice.

"Bulat...taking you down by surprise is no longer a viable option. In the name of Lady Esdeath, we take you down now.," Liver replied as he saw Bulat staring at him.

"You've taken a ridiculous looking hairstyle, but you're still the same in spirit. If we take you down, Lady Esdeath will be pleased!," Nyau shouted with satisfaction until his right arm was wrapped in thread and pulled back to a tree. He turned his head to see Ieyasu and a smirking Lubbock were perched on.

"Beat it. You aren't chicks and you sure aren't cute.," Nyau complained as he pulled out his Teigu.

"I know the reports of what you'd like to do with women. So sorry, but you're gonna be dealing with us.," Lubbock replied with confidence and mild disgust. Nyau was a known sadist almost on Esdeath's level, having a nasty habit of skinning the facial skin off of his victims, especially women.

"I'll level up by fighting you!," Daidara shouted as he drew his Axe Teigu against Bulat, dividing it into two in order combat the pompadour haired man. He was then blocked by a large pair of scissors and a cylindrical stave wielded by Sheele and Susanoo respectively.

"Two on one! Interesting!," the blond man shouted.

"So you're facing me one on one. Very well, but I still would like for you to rejoin the Empire. By working inside the Empire, we can rid the Empire of its corrupt cabinet.,"

"I think we're doing a better job than you, so no. But, I will fight you for the sake of the man you once were. You and me...and now!,"

A bullet shot from behind Liver, followed by an arrow hidden in the path of the bullet. Mine and Says were perched in a tree with stern expressions of irritation that their attacks missed.

Liver saw this coming and dodged the projectiles. Akame emerged behind him, however...

 _One from behind...,_ Liver thought as he saw Bulat activate his Teigu, Incursio. The pompadour haired man was encased in an armor of an white/gray battle suit with a helmet, a cape and shoulder guards. He wielded a red tipped spear named Neuntote.

 _And one from the front, however...to manage such a large group. One must have a large source of water in order to quench them...,_ he strategized in his head. His sea dragon ring shaped Teigu's blue gem glowed as the water from the base levitated rapidly towards Liver and protected him from the strikes.

"Its not a river, but its enough to fight you two with.," Liver explained as the torrent took on the shape of a large serpent.

"He's going to be much harder to fight than I thought.," Bulat said to himself as Akame pulled back.

* * *

Nyau played with his one remaining free hand, his black/red Teigu Scream, a tune that led to an unusual sight. The petite youth bulged into a large muscular form and tore through the thread, destroying the tree behind them. Lubbock and Ieyasu leapt away in time onto another tree.

"Great, he's big and tougher now...and much easier to hit.," Lubbock commented on Nyau's change.

"You morons, don't you read manga? There's always an ugly transformation that acts as a buffer for a much more conventional pretty one.," Nyau argued as he played the music again to shrink down to a smaller, more toned form.

 _The moron with the headband has a dial pad shaped Teigu...It must be the one capable of causing traps. He's the more difficult of the two...he dies first.,_ the one thought to himself with his now red iris eyes narrowed.

"You're not my type, but you need to die now.," Nyau declared as he divided his Teigu into two half and rushed to bludgeon Ieyasu to death with. Suddenly, Leone emerged form the right side of his blindspot and hit him square in the rib.

"You Night Raid gnats...always appearing out of nowhere!," Nyau snarled as he rubbed his injured side

"You're not mad that this isn't so easy for you.," Leone stated as she cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile, hidden from view, Chelsea was readying for the plan.

"I can't believe you want me to do this...," Chelsea said as she readied her makeup Teigu, Gaea's Formation for use in the cover of the thicket.

Nyau then proceeded to trade blows with Leone with avoiding the threads coming out of Lubbock's red Glove Teigu, Cross Tail and the traps set by Ieyasu's Trap Teigu.

"Enough of this crap.," Nyau shouted with annoyance as he reconnected his Teigu and played a musical tune. Leone felt groggy, while Ieyasu and Lubbock became disoriented.

"This tune is one of many. I made you hypnotized enough to be dizzy...I heard Lionelle had powerful regeneration capabilities, so I can get as many copies of your face as I want.," Nyau gloated as he neared Leone, but he then heard a noise from the thicket and was shocked to what he saw.

He had been impaled through the gut by a rhino like Danger Beast with plated armor. Ieyasu smirked as the blonde youth fell to the ground dying from the fatal wounds.

"I swear that Lady Esdeath will avenge me.," Nyau cursed before finally becoming dead.

"...I didn't think you'd come up with this crazy idea using Chelsea's disguise skills.," Lubbock commented as he saw the rhino like Danger Beast take on its true form of Chelsea.

"It was very unorthodox. You're very reckless you know that?," Chelsea complained to Ieyasu's gleeful laughter.

* * *

Daidara flung his axes to chase Sheele like homing projectiles, but the tactic was soon halted by Sheele unleashing her Teigu's Trump Card. Causing the area to become engulfed in light. Daidara in the confusion was impaled from behind by Susanoo, who proceeded to shred him to pieces with the blades extending from the stave.

Susanoo paused and proceeded to wipe both him and Sheele clean of the blood.

"No more mess.," Susanoo stated with a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Susanoo.," Sheele said with relief.

* * *

Liver and Bulat were still fighting with Akame waiting for an opening. The water serpent was almost completely evaporated away while Incursio was heavily damaged. Sensing the end of the battle, Liver changed tactics and deactivated his Teigu.

"Giving up?," Bulat questioned the mustached man before the latter slit his wrist.

"Trump Card: Blade of Blood!," As the split blood became a scythe headed straight for Bulat. However, the blade dissipated as Liver realized that Akame had stabbed him from behind.

As the cursed poisoned marking spread through his body, he turned towards Bulat and said,

"This may have been a fluke..., but it was never the point..."

"What do you mean, former commander...?," Bulat asked again, but with more reverence towards the man. Liver was once his former superior, a man of integrity until Esdeath saved him from execution and became one of her enforcers.

"Commander...it's been a while since you called me that... _cough..._ I could've found your base much sooner..., but I was locating all of the large water resources in the Empire's entire country in order to see where you'll go next and sending the possibilities back to the capital...That's right, we know where you'll hide next...And I can be satisfied that Lady Esdeath's Jaegers will finish you off...," Liver explained to the group's shock.

"The Jaegers huh?...You must be jealous of them...the fact that they mean more to her than you three ever did.," Bulat spoke sadly to his former friend as the latter began to die.

"That's true, especially of that boy...Ironic, that he's managing to soften her in spite of making me jaded. She'll still be a tyrant, but if she ever dies, her last thoughts will be of him...I'm just a waste...," Liver said with his last words as he finally died.

Akame unsheathed her sword from the man and then stated, "If that's true, we can't afford to hide anymore...we'll have to fight..."

Najenda then stepped out from the base and saw that the group had managed to defeat the Three Beasts.

"I'm glad you've grown Ieyasu. You'll truly matured as a-," Najenda initially congratulated Ieyasu until...

Ieyasu was already looking leeringly at Leone before Sayo smacked him on the back of the head.

"Strategist..., but Akame's right...we'll now have to fight them...We now will head to the Revolutionary HQ for our battle with the Jaegers." Najenda ordered the group.

 _Tatsumi, if it's true about the rumors about you being a Jaeger...then either we rescue you...or we kill you to save you from yourself.,_ thought both Ieyasu and Sayo as they prepared for the confrontation.

As the group left the base, Liver was the only one that was given the respect of a proper burial due to his past with Bulat. Their Teigu remained in tact and presentable to anyone compatible with the Teigu.

In the distance, a winged creature with a single eye had been overlooking the fight. After a blink, it flew back to its land of origin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Mao Dynasty- the True enemies are finally revealed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kill The Mao Dynasty

**Author Notes: I have a prevailing theory in my Akame Ga Kill fanfics that the Teigu weren't just created to fight off just some human threat or to protect his nation for the next centuries from outside threats- the abilities displayed by the ones in the series are far too powerful for a threat that disproportional in necessity. And there's always a possibility that the enemy, far beyond human capabilities, from the past might come back to haunt the present.**

 **They are all OCs for this Fanfic and will serve as major antagonists. I consider the conflict between these factions are, if Night Raid is good, the Jaegers are bad, the Wild Hunt is evil, then it makes this side truly malevolent in comparison.**

 **Speaking of new characters, the girl that Syura slept with during his early intro seemed to be a nice person to add to the group.**

 **Chapter 9: Kill The Mao Dynasty**

* * *

 **Unknown Continent**

A group of individuals sat around a stone table in oversized thrones, there was nine in total with a number etched with a bright red according to they were sitting. All of them were currently obscured, but their outlines were clearly visible.

"I **t's been half a decade years since the last of us took to hibernating. And at last, our Lord is finally revived. It was fun setting up the seeds of chaos in our enem** y.," said a winged, youth that was very conceited and _vain_.

" **Vanity, you need to need to be silent. Your empty boasting is not necessary...Do it again. And I'll rip you apart**.," said an angered large, draconic member that was emitting an electrical aura.

"I **want to eat...I'm hungry**.," said an obese being with stubby horns on his head, tiny wings on his back and a thick tail ending a barb.

" **So tired...I want to sleep again**.," said a large, being covered in thick, shaggy hair. For some reason, his seat was perpetually covered in snow.

" **When can we take everything away from them? I desire it..**.," said a multiple-armed individual that was very metallic sounding in his movement.

" **Now, now...we'll get them once Our Lord approves of this. We'll take our time slowly**.," said an aquatic, feminine figure.

" **Those basards...so fortunate...they don't deserve such fortune**.," snarled a plant like being that was repulsive and hideous to look at.

" **There's no point for hope. There's only the end...** ," said a small, feminine member that was levitating above her peers, while sitting on a large pillow.

" **Enough. Our Lord, desires to speak, you simple beings**.," said the serious, aloof, skeletal being that seemed to be the leader of the group.

They then turned to an horned, elderly being on the large throne in the center of the room. The various being behind silently made animalistic noises in the background.

" **...All of humanity, in spite of their self importance, are like insects in the vast scope of the universe. Thus, its not worthy to feel any contempt for it. However, there those who managed to halt my reign 1000 years ago, and managed to gain His aid to hinder my advances are the first to be eliminated in my conquest to establish my reig** n.," said the elderly voice that was cold and emotionless.

" **The one on the throne is a mere child. The result of meager human insecurities and games of ambition. Oh Lord Evil**.," explained the skeletal one.

" **Pride, you have done well to provide this intel. Now go and send our agents to establish our will...or rather Vanity should go instead...** ," replied the elder.

A single winged creature then flew into the room and landed on the table. It was a round faced creature with a single eye, a moist body, a toothy maw, leathery wings, deer-hoofed and a scaly tail.

Pride's eyes narrowed, causing the creature to flash its eyes like a projector to reveal the additional intel it had collected over the course of the last time the group had met.

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Empire**

In a tavern, a group of six individuals were taking a rest until, they would reach the capital. And they were certainly a unusual bunch of people.

The first was an overweight, dark-skinned man with puffs of dark curly hair above his ears, adorned in clownish makeup and matching themed clothing, and wore a small baseball cap with a smiley face on his head.

The second was a bespectacled young woman with bob-style, light wisteria haircut and bunny ears accessory on her head. She also wore a light purple mini dress, a collar and matching wristbands, and boots. Her most unusual trait was her four pointed star pupils.

The third was a lean, muscular young man that stuck out his tongue with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut and small light-colored eyes. He wore black outfit which revealed his chest, dark boots and light-colored pants with a sash belt around his waist.

The fourth was a small, young woman with blond hair, aquamarine iris eyes wore a turquoise dress with a white apron and a ribbon on her head.

The fifth was a tall man with black hair worn in a top ponytail; wore clothing that of a dark green samurai attire and had a twig in his mouth. He briefly opened his usually closed eyes to reveal that they black sclerae and red irides. He carried Kousetsu, his trusted katana on his person at all times.

And the last coming down the stairs was a young man with tan skin, green iris eyes and white hair. He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a dual horned shaped crown-like headgear . He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pant.

On his side was a brownish-red haired woman with brown iris eyes in a tube top and tight pants.

"Your longest lasting bitch huh Syura?," said the man with the triangular bob-cut with annoyance.

"She said he was impressive a year...so I changed my mind. She's mine now.," Syura replied as turned to the woman who was both relieved and nervous at the same time.

Secretly, she was formerly a Revolutionary Spy sent to assassinate them for their connections to Honest, but their leader had managed to corrupt her into being a follower and his main lover whenever he wasn't having fun with other women. Though at this point, she was ok with it due to being morally corroded enough to tolerate their habits.

"I'm not interested in older women...I prefer the little angels.," said the obese clown.

"And I have Kousetsu.," said the samurai in a stoic tone of voice.

"I like pretty boys, but I'm game to swinging to the other side.," said the bunny girl with glee.

"Now, now. I think its about time that we headed to the capital.," said the blond girl in a somewhat archaic tone of voice that seemed to contrast with her appearance.

"I can't wait for Father to see how good I've gotten...and how I'll play with the Empire...," Syura stated maniacally.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Reunion**


	10. Chapter 10: Kill The Reunion

**Author Notes: A set up for the conflict between the Revolutionary Army's Night Raid, the Jaegers, the Wild Hunt, the Four Rakshasa Demons and a new enemy. Again, the most recurring characters in my Akame Ga Kill fanfics originating from name only mentions, Nakaido and Hemi appear in this chapter.**

 **The next few chapters will travel back to the past in order to flesh out Tatsumi's relationship with his three lovers, Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome.**

 **Chapter 10:** **Kill The Reunion**

* * *

 **Revolutionary HQ**

Najenda was in a war room tent with the other leaders of the Revolution. It was dim lit with lanterns hung on the inside of the tent as the group sat around a table with a map of the capital placed in the center.

"Nouken, Gebaze, Warumo and several heads of the Empire have been eliminated by other factions, leaving Honest remaining. This is the best opportunity to strike.," said an older man with a thick mustache, bushy eyebrows, a bald head and heavily scarred. He wore unusual, skeletal based armor. He was former General Hemi, a defect from the Empire due to its current methods not matching with his standards.

"It would we sent Leone after Honest. And Akame and the others will take on the Jaegers along with the rest of our forces.," Najenda suggested.

"...I have an odd feeling things aren't going to go that easy.," said a tan skinned, stubbled bearded man with aquamarine hair, wearing a Sugegasa straw hat, a blue kimono overcoat, kosode, hakama and wooden sandals with white socks. He was former General Nakaido, another defect from the Empire due to its current standards not being to his liking.

"A hidden factor we haven't taken into account?," asked Najenda as she exhaled smoke.

"A hunch.," Nakaido replied. As the room became silent until the person sitting in the center chair spoke.

"There's still the Four Rakshasa Demons guarding the Emperor and there might be the possibility of another faction coming.," said Toyomi, he leader of the Revolutionary Army, who had his face heavily covered by cloth due to the injuries inflected on him during the war.

"Understood!," shouted the leaders as they left their seats and headed out of the tent.

Outside the tent, Ieyasu and Sayo were sullen as the rest of their colleagues prepared for battle. There was less of need to go after the politicians any more due to the corrupt faction being reduced to only Honest remaining. They would be fighting the combat forces of the Empire very soon.

"I hope that Tatsumi is still alive.," Ieyasu told Sayo as he fine-tuned the Trap Teigu.

"Yeah...and I hope the rumors aren't true-.," Sayo replied.

"Don't worry about the distant future, worry about what's happening tomorrow.," Bulat stated to encourage the two to focus on the matter at hand.

* * *

 **The Empire**

Honest was walking back from the throne. While he pretended to be unfazed, he hid his irritation of his faction being decimated and his hold over the Empire was quickly becoming feeble.

 _Damn, that Night Raid. Thinking themselves so superior just because they managed to kill off some fools._ , Honest thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, a group of seven individuals appeared out of the dark and Honest became pleased.

"Syura. You're back. This is quite the reunion. Hopefully, you can help me deal with this situation.," Honest said with a smile.

The first to step forward was a tan skinned man with an X mark on his face stepped forward. A brownish-red haired woman stood closely to him as she clung to his chest and right leg.

"She better not be just a whore. I can't sully my reputation with something like this.," Honest remarked in spite of already having a terrible public image with the populace at large.

"Father. I wouldn't mind helping out with finding out rebel spies. These are Champ, Cosmina, Enshin, Dorothea and Izou. This red headed Brick- she's got good intel on what the rebels are planning to do eventually," Syura explained as he introduced the clown, the bunny girl, the triangle-bob-cut haired man, the little blond girl, the samurai and lastly, his new girlfriend.

"Well, that's intriguing. The Jaegers are too untrustworthy- even Dr. Stylish hasn't producing results I want due to her instance on toughening him up. With that said, I'll lend you the Four Rakshasa Demons to aid you.," Honest responded by snapping his fingers. Four individuals seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The first was a large pale skinned, shirtless man with a muscled build, wearing shorts and armor plating on his forearms as well as legs. He had strange markings around the top of his head which resemble stitches. His purple hair was long and braided into two long strands at the bottom, with long bangs framing each side his face. His eyes were abnormal, with fully black sclera and red pupils. There were dark markings or tattoos visible on his face and body.

The second was a large man with a heavily muscled build. He had a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He had a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark prominent circles around his eyes. He wore armor plating on his forearm, leggings ended at the straps underneath the soles of his feet and a large Iron pauldron on his left shoulder. He also wore sparring clothing of white coloring with the right side being torn to expose his figure.

The third was a slender woman who wore clothing similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair tied in a top knot with two bells on the right and a scar on her face.

The fourth was a short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green iris eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top.

"The Minister's elite guard. Aren't you looking on us a little too much?," Enshin remarked until he noticed that the pale skinned man was behind him and mockingly gestured a neck grab.

"You posers should just sit back and not do anything. We can take of the trash.," said the pale skinned boy before noticing that the swordsman had his sheathed katana pressed against his neck.

"You let your guard down.," said Izou in a serious tone of voice.

"Ibara. Our enemies that need their souls released is the Revolutionary Army. Isn't that right, Mez?," said the beaded man as he turned to his smaller colleague.

"That's right Sten. Way to keep priorities.," said the dark skinned girl with her hands behind her head.

"I hope Esdeath finds my actions abhorrent so she'll punish me.," Suzuka muttered to herself with a blush that caused the group to look at her oddly before.

"In any case,...I hope that you will be able to deal with those nuisances.," Honest said as he headed out of the corridor and into his bedroom, tired from the stress that the situation had caused him.

"After the meeting, I'd like to meet with Dr. Stylish if that's ok with you.," said Dorothea as she separated from the group.

"Wait one of those Jaeger jackasses is Run...where have I heard that name before?," Champ pondered as he scratched his head.

"Wanna hang out in the strip club?," Enshin suggested with his tongue sticking out.

"Enshin...do we even need to go there to do what we do best?," Syura argued with a malicious smirk.

"I wanna entertain people tonigh!t," Cosmina loudly shouted childishly.

"You with the beard. Where can I train my Kousetu?," Izou asked Sten.

"Since we'll be working together. I'll take you there after the meeting.," Sten replied with a nod.

 _The Four Rakshasa Demons. If it was before Syura, I would've seen this as an opportunity to eliminate my top enemies. But, right now, I find what this group does to be way more fun.,_ thought the redheaded with a hidden smirk.

"Let's go meet the Emperor everyone.," Syura said as he pushed off the door. He and the others then bowed to the Emperor with Cosmina being the only one being forced by Dorothea as she wasn't aware of noble customs.

"Oh Emperor, I am the son of the Prime Minister offer my-," Syura boasted until the Emperor's puzzled confusion.

"Are you performers?.," the Emperor asked in wide eyed wonder.

"Did...your father ever mention you to others?," Enshin whispered.

Syura's stunned silence was more than enough to provide an answer.

"We are the Wild Hunt. We will hunt down those who try to oppose the Empire along with the other groups.," Dorothea explained to the Emperor's relief.

"Very good. I look forward to your assistance.," the Emperor replied with a smile.

"Father...didn't mention me...," Syura said with a sullen expression on his face.

"We also have a reformed defector that has information on what the rebels plan to do once they are done with the government officers.," Dorothea explained as she nodded to Brick.

"Well...," Brick spoke.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Tatsumi while walking with the other members of the Jaegers, noticed a wolf insignia next to the bird of prey insignia that the Jaegers used as their icon.

"Wild Hunt?," he said to himself with a puzzled look on his face before moving on.

He was being clung on each side by Seryu and Esdeath respectively while he was somewhat peeved their clinginess. Kurome was following close behind them.

"Apparently, one of the Revolutionary operatives joined this group and we now know what they plan to do. It'll take place in a matter of days.," Run explained while holding a book in his arm.

"Do you think we can get along with them?," Wave asked, but noticed Run had paused. He was glaring at the group, especially towards the large clown.

"Huh?," Champ snorted as he noticed Run's glare. Syura and Enshin snickered. Cosmina giggled. Izou looked at Kurome with cold difference before turning away. Brick was trying to avoid eye contact. Dorothea was the only one that tried to communicate with the Jaegers, particularly Dr. Stylish.

"I look forward to working with you.," Dorothea said with respect as she walked away with her group.

 _She seems to be a very skilled in her field. I wonder what I can exploit out of her.,_ Dr. Stylish thought with a glimmer of delight in his eyes.

Another group, four members this tie, that were dressed like martial artists trailed behind the eight member group.

"Akame's one of their members? I'll make sure to make her pay.," Ibara said to himself with anticipation. Kurome overhearing this, gave him an irritated look of annoyance.

Sten looked sternly at the group while Mez gave a cheerful wave. Suzuka looked lustfully in Esdeath's direction, which caused Tatsumi to glare back reactively with a narrow look. Suzuka then backed off and began biting on her thumb in jealously.

"You were a little tense back there.," Bols noted as he tried to communicate with Tatsumi.

"It comes with being a lover. You can't tolerate when someone else tries to flirt with your partner.," Tatsumi explained. In spite of himself, he admitted that at this point, it was clear he was very close to those three.

Koro then sniffed and paused at nearby window.

"What is it Koro?," Seryu asked as she turned to see something in the distance. Something with wings.

"Its probably nothing. Let's head to the combat meeting with General Budo.," Tatsumi retorted as Koro was forced to ignore the sight.

This being was winged and had several winged allies alongside him. His eyes flashed as he smiled in anticipation.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Lonely Girl- An exploration of events happening between chapter 8 and chapter 10. Kurome had always had it for Tatsumi, but didn't have the** **opportunity to express them until a mission brings them closer together.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kill The Lonely Girl

**Author Notes: Warning** **Double Lemon material in this chapter. Instead of using an OC, I'm using the White Eyebrow's Association from the additional chapter of Akame Ga Kill. It's mainly there to build Kurome's relationship with Tatsumi as one of his love interests.**

 **Chapter 11: Kill The Lonely Girl**

* * *

 **Two weeks after the Zanku Incident**

After defeating Zanku, Seryu had been allowed to join in on Tatsumi and Esdeath's time of intimacy with each other.

"Are you sure Commander?," Seryu asked her leader as Tatsumi lay on the bed naked.

Esdeath nodded as she then explained, "I have another assignment with my war to deal with the rebels. Tatsumi, this time you'll work with Kurome."

"What? It seems a little too soon.," Tatsumi argued as Seryu nervously crawled onto the bed with nothing, but her green lingerie on.

"Its for the sake of bonding...especially since she has an eye for you. Now, relax and take your time. Just know that I'm next after she's done.," Esdeath replied as Seryu inserted herself into Tatsumi.

"It hurts...Ah...Is this what sex feels like?," Seryu asked Tatsumi as she sat on Tatsumi. The young man rose up to grab her waist.

"You'll get used to it eventually. You're so toned. Must be because of your training with...nevermind...," Tatsumi said, feeling the tight muscles on her skin, as he pulled in for a kiss.

"You're toned too. You must get a lot of-mph.," Seryu replied before kissing him as well.

It continued for a few minutes before Esdeath took her place in riding Tatsumi.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile Kurome's Room**_

 _Kurome was alone in the dark, the pitch black dark. She then saw a blond_ _girl, a silver haired hair, a bespectacled girl and a black haired girl with red iris eyes._

 _She tried to go to each of them, but the first three vanished into thin air while the fourth walked away from her._

 _Don't leave me!, she screamed._

Kurome woke up, sweating and shocked as she panted feverishly.

 _That's right. I'm weak and if I don't_ _prove myself; they'll abandon me as well.,_ thought Kurome as she got ready for the day.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

After the Zanku incident, and due to Esdeath's remark that night, Tatsumi had been particularly uneasy being around Kurome. It was hard to tell with her social awkwardness of what she truly felt. Not that it mattered, there was another call for Esdeath to join her forces while Tatsumi and Kurome were assigned to take out a group of elderly men known as the White Brow's Association.

They weren't an extremist group like the previous ones, but rather a bunch of late-life crisis old men that killed people in order to feel alive again. And they targeted people in locations without many witnesses. The way they were walking, with Kurome holding his hand, made them look like a couple.

"Hey...I heard these guys were tough enough to escape a man that turned on the Empire called Bulat. Apparently, he was known as the Hundred Man Slayer and used to be under Esdeath's subordinate- Liver's command...you're not listening to me are you?,"Tatsumi remarked as Kurome stared into the distance and continued to bite on her cookies.

"...I can't die here...there's someone I need to kill...and if I don't succeed...I might be put down...," Kurome said to herself.

"...Why do you like me?," Tatsumi asked Kurome as they continued to walk through the open fields.

"The same reason that Seryu liked you...you're bright and we're bad girls attached to things that are much better than we are.," Kurome explained

 _That must go for Esdeath as well.,_ thought Tatsumi as he remarked on his relationship with the General.

Suddenly, a group of four men of elderly age emerged from the thicket. They were a a lean-built man with grey, spiky hair carrying a standard katana, who wore a shinobi bodysuit along with a scarf, bandages around his forearms and legs; a man in samurai garb with long grey hair on the back of his head and long eyebrows, wielding an extremely long katana; A tall, muscular man with a grey three-point beard and spiky hair on the sides of his head, wore no shirt and loose fitting short pants, bandages around his legs and forearms, wielding a black broad sword and a small blade in combat and lastly, a balding old man with long grey hair on his back of head, a small mustache and a long beard wearing a samurai-like outfit He had a noticeable scar over his right eye, as well as long eyebrows. The one with the scar seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Well, you remind me of my student, Bulat, when he was your age..., it doesn't change the fact that I will have to kill you. I apologize in advance. My name is Gensei and these are my-," explained the old man.

Kurome, not one to take time, activated her Teigu, Yatsufusa and summoned Henter, a red faced, stumped horned man with no nose and toothless mouth covered in a thick cloak; and Wall, a bald man wearing a white suit with a gray shirt and a tie. He also wore black sunglasses and had a wind rose-like tattoo on his forehead; the same symbol decorated his jacket's pocket.

 _Kurome is able to summon the living thing's she's killed. Not a_ _particularly pleasant power, but against our enemies. We can't be choosers.,_ Tatsumi thought as he saw the corpses preparing to fight.

Henter rushed in towards the first two men, stabbing them with his knives and Wall rushed in with his shield with hidden spear raised as he fired it at the third member.

"Colleagues...I will now have to take you more seriously now.," Gensei explained he rushed past the summoned corpses to clash blades with Kurome. She was doing well for a short while until-

Kurome suddenly fell on her knees and felt woozy.

 _The aftereffects now? But, I'll be taking the medicated cookies in order to boost my strength...Are they no longer working?,_ she thought to herself, but froze when Gensei readying himself for an Iado technique.

 _Am I going to die here?,_ Kurome thought as she closed her eyes.

Gensei then changed direction when he felt a powerful presence from the left, Tatsumi with Michael activated in a blinding flash of light, did his own Iado move and slashed Gensei before the latter could react.

"Excellent form.," Gensei complimented the boy as he collapsed dead on the ground. Tatsumi then turned his attention to Kurome as he carried her like a bride. She was unusually sick for some reason.

"Let's go to the nearby inn. Its unusual to see you like this.," Tatsumi said as he rushed in the direction of the nearby inn.

"You're not going to leave me?," Kurome asked bluntly with a dead stare of hopelessness.

"No, you're one of my close comrades and I'm not just going to abandon you to die alone.," Tatsumi replied with conviction, which caused Kurome to blush in shock.

 _He's...not...going to leave me...?,_ thought Kurome as she felt confused by the development.

* * *

 **Inn**

There was no complaints from the innkeeper for when Tatsumi requested a room for the night. There was only one bedroom with a single comforter available and that meant the two would have to share the bed.

Tatsumi placed hot water towels on Kurome's forehead. Eventually after a few hours, she was well enough to move around again.

"What was that?," Tatsumi asked.

"I wasn't as strong as my sister, so I had to take doping drugs in the form of cookies in order to keep up my strength.,but it requires constant usage or less I eventually die from lack of use.," Kurome explained to Tatsumi in a somber tone of voice.

"But, that doesn't explain just now.," Tatsumi remarked.

"I don't get it either...maybe its a defunct batch...I'll ask for another one when we get back...," Kurome replied as she got off the bed.

 _So that's what those cookies were for. It can't continue like this. Its only a matter of time before the drawback becomes quicker. And I...,_ Tatsumi thought to himself as he came to a conclusion.

He pinned Kurome on the bed and looked directly at her eyes. Her black iris eyes and noticed that her face was really cute.

 _Tatsumi...looks really nice up close...so concerned about me...does that mean?,_ Kurome thought to herself as he noticed him getting closer to her face, inch by inch.

"I'll put the word in to have you taken to a healing springs in the Empire so you get better. Since you're with General Esdeath, it won't be a problem. And it also means you have to work on getting better and two...," Tatsumi explained he looked directly at her.

"You'll like me back?," Kurome asked with a sigh.

Tatsumi nodded yes and kissed her. Kurome was hesitant at first, but eventually, she let her mouth open to mingle with Tatsumi's tongue.

The lights flickered, dimmed and went out as Tatsumi removed his pants and Kurome removed her pants. It was pitch black except for the panting.

The morning light of the next day, awoke a sitting Tatsumi as he saw Kurome had fallen asleep mid riding, while wrapping her arms and legs around his back. She also was still inserted inside him.

Kurome awoke with a dull expression and kissed Tatsumi good morning. The two continued their intimacies for 30 more minutes.

* * *

 **Later during the Afternoon the Next Day at the Empire**

Esdeath raised an eyebrow as Kurome and Tatsumi held hands. She had come to peace with this since Seryu was added to their liaison.

"I can arrange that, but you need to understand that once you're healed- training will be hellish to say the least.,"she explained.

Kurome nodded and left the room.

"I suppose she's finally relented as well And congratulations on defeating the White Eyebrow's Association..," Esdeath remarked as she touched Tatsumi's chest.

"Kurome did most of the work, but I don't know...its like she's so overdosed that the withdrawals are getting shorter. That's why I requested this...we need to have as many members as we can to fight off the people attacking the Empire and it wouldn't be wise to let a member die willingly and cause the others to be wary of you.," Tatsumi replied, tailoring it to appeal to her pragmatism.

"That makes sense..., but it also means you'll be sharing your nights with another woman you realize.," Esdeath explained with a wink.

"Gulp. That's right.," Tatsumi said with a sigh as he realized the consequences of his actions of warming Kurome up to him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The String of Fate- A glimpse into Esdeath's past and it soon becomes clear that Tatsumi and her** **relationship went deeper than initially believed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kill The String of Fate

**Author Notes: This is a chapter that explains why Esdeath has a connection to Tatsumi. Its something that only she knows about, but Tatsumi is currently unaware at the moment.**

 **Chapter 12: Kill The String of Fate**

* * *

 ** _Several Years Ago- Partas Tribe_**

 _Esdeath was busy hunting a Danger Beast when her father walked towards her with a stone cold face. He was a tall middle-aged man with light blue hair worn in a mullet-like style, as well as a short beard, and blue eyes. He wore tribal clothing consisting of a black short-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a long white kimono and a red vest on top of it, with a sash on his waist and a golden medallion around his neck. He also wore a black headband with his clan's symbol on it_

 _"As the daughter of the tribe's leader, its time that you were engaged.," he said with a stern tone of voice. Esdeath then complied and walked with him._

 _It was unusually calm that day with very little snow in sight._

 _"Who are you engaging me to?," Esdeath asked her father with curiosity in her tone._

 _"They're an ancient tribe of small number and its to build an alliance between them in order to find more hunting grounds.," her father explained._

 _When they finally arrived at the meeting spot, Esdeath was puzzled._

 _It was a tribe of brown haired folk with green iris eyes with the exception of an individual that was heavily cloaked. The cloaked individual had the scent of someone that wasn't entirely human._

 _In the arms of the main, long brown haired woman, was a bundle where a small baby about a few months old was resting._

 _"Where is my betrothed?," Esdeath asked her father as she looked around.._

 _"He's right there.," said the woman holding the child with a calm tone of voice._

 _Esdeath looked confused and walked closer to the infant. She didn't find anything interesting about him except his occasional smile she found cute._

 _"His name is Tatsumi and its been foretold by our elders that he would one day be a force that will change the world.," she explained._

 _"Oh...," Esdeath said unconvinced. Still it would be interesting to see this kid when he grew up more._

* * *

 ** _A Few Years Later- A Woodland Forest_**

 _Unfortunately, both tribes were eliminated shortly after and the baby known as Tatsumi had seemingly died with them._

 _Esdeath had just won a battle competition with a member of a famous assassin tribe, the Oarburgh Clan, Merraid. She was a a young, black haired girl with a short midriff exposing top and ninja style pants. While she was frightened out of trying to kiss her after their fight, she still hung out with the light blue haired girl for the time being._

 _"I think I see something to hunt. I'll go on ahead.," Esdeath explained to her companion as she went on ahead._

 _"Well, she's off limits for the moment. But, I do like her spirit.," Merraid said to herself._

 _Esdeath eventually reached the clearing where a young boy with brown hair and green iris eyes was fighting a large bear like Danger Beast with three eyes. As the beast swiped the boy into a nearby rock, Esdeath took the opportunity to fight it._

 _"This should be simple, I've studied enough of bestial anatomy to know your weak point.," she noted as she stabbed her knife into the right side of the beast's chest. As it fell down, Esdeath internally congratulated herself._

 _"This should make a fine meal for the two of us. But, for right now, I'll see how long you can last against-," she said in a creepy tone of voice until the boy that was knocked away earlier pushed her out of the way._

 _"Watch out. Beware Bears of this region have more hearts than up north. That's what my elder told me.," said the boy as the bear got up to the girl's shock. The bear was now enraged and proceeded to beat the boy around like a rag-doll._

 _In spite of the beatings he took, the boy remained strong and eventually jumped on its back when the bear was preparing a final strike and stabbed it._

 _"And their second heart is in the back of their necks.," said the boy. The bear collapsed and Esdeath was surprised on how skilled the boy turned out to be._

 _He's strong, but he didn't need to save me, a stranger., Esdeath thought to herself with a pragmatic mindset._

 _"Are you hurt? I'm Tatsumi.," said the brown haired boy as he offered her a hand._

 _Esdeath blushed, took his hand and said, "Thank you. You're very brave to be away from your family."_

 _"I'm actually an orphan. My parents died a while back and I was taken in by an elder that knew them personally.,"_

 _Could he be..., Esdeath questioned internally. It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities that the baby could've survived and grown up._

 _"Well, it was nice meeting you. I need to head back to my friend.," Esdeath told the boy and was about to leave, but then he smiled._

 _"Yes, we need someone to comfort us when we're alone. I have Ieyasu and Sayo to help with that. This friend must be a very good one., You're cute, Ms.," Tatsumi said with naive sweetness._

 _This caused her to be overwhelmed with joy and do something unexpected for her, she reached out and kissed him to his initial shock._

 _"We saved each other. So that means you have a debt that will eventually lead to marriage. It means you'll marry me if we ever meet again.," Esdeath said as she offered a pinky to seal the pledge._

 _Tatsumi unaware of what he was getting into, agreed without a second thought said, "Ok."_

 _Esdeath then went back to her companion and never met him again until that fateful night..._

* * *

 **The Empire- Four Days After the White Eyebrow's Association Incident**

The Jaegers were at a ball dance for a celebration of a victory from Esdeath's latest conquests. The men were wearing black tuxes except for Stylish who was wearing a more flamboyant, sparkly version of a white tuxedo.

"Ever stylish as ever I see.," Wave commented with deadpan snark.

Meanwhile, a nervous Seryu was in a green short dress, while an awkward Kurome was in a short black dress. Currently, Esdeath in a blue gown was dancing with Tatsumi.

 _You were the one I was betrothed to all those years ago. And you saved me when you were younger. And now, we've met again. You may never know the truth, but the string of fate has always kept us bound together on the same destiny.,_ Esdeath thought to herself as she proceeded to kiss Tatsumi.

 _Stylish went out of his way to being too stylish for his own good. I think most of the_ _people are being blinded.,_ Tatsumi thought to himself as he saw Honest and several nobles were looking in bewilderment in the doctor being more vibrant in attire than usual.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Fusion- Dr. Stylish finds a Teigu that was not recorded in the archives. Seryu, Kurome and Esdeath test it out and find it will be a very pleasant surprise for Tatsumi.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kill The Fusion

**Author Notes: This takes place** **after the dance at the Ball. It was inspired by Bleach Fusion fanfic series by whakybiscuit. As for the Teigu itself, it will eventually become a useful plot point in the future involving combat. Like Michael, its an OC Teigu created for this fanfic.**

 **E.S.K./Tatsumi might become a possible resolution to the Tatsumi x Esdeath x Seryu x Kurome pairing if anyone really wants like it.**

 **Warning contains lemon and** **gender bent material.**

 **Chapter 13: Kill The Fusion**

* * *

 **The Night Prior**

At first, Kurome and Seryu were hesitant to join in with Esdeath and Tatsumi's private nights at the same time. However, they eased into it and managed to pleasure both Tatsumi and Esdeath. Tatsumi noted that the three really liked being together after a few times doing it. Esdeath and the other two even kissed each other when the other Jaegers weren't present. Especially notable in Esdeath's case, as she had sworn to love no other person than Tatsumi.

They also had taken time to be intimate without Tatsumi, during their one time excursion to the beach and later the private baths. It had become clear that Kurome and Seryu were Esdeath's second and third lovers.

Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome took turns in riding Tatsumi during their now shared night together. Esdeath went first, grabbing Tatsumi's buttocks while seemingly bored at the same time watching Seryu and Kurome anticipating their turn to have Tatsumi.

Esdeath gave a sly look as she wordlessly expressed what the two girls should do while she had Tatsumi.

Seryu was the more hesitant of the two saying, "B-but I don't like girls that."

Kurome complied with a dull expression as she kissed the surprised Seryu. Slowly, the auburn haired girl eased into the kiss as they intermingled their tongues as they pushed their chests together and held the other tightly by the back.

Esdeath smirked as the two then switched to another method, with Kurome and Seryu thrusted their womanhoods together as they kissed each other passionately.

An idea came to the blue haired girl's head as she then manifested artificial manhoods above both Seryu and Kurome's womanhoods.

She then pointed to her remaining hole, which Seryu complied by going in first, inserting herself into the general. Kurome then inserted herself into Seryu. The three girls took turns kissing the other before Esdeath kissed Tatsumi back.

The four then thrusted together until they gave up, with Seryu finally taking her turn to ride Tatsumi, followed by Kurome.

"You really have become close. Any closer and you might be a single person.," Tatsumi remarked jokingly.

"It's not as if that can come true...," Esdeath replied with skepticism with Kurome and Seryu nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Teigu Storeroom**

Dr Stylish was analyzing the Teigu and hoping to find ones to give to potential compatible users to make up for the loss of the Three Beasts' Teigus.

"Hmm. At least, I use some subjects to use it on some of my lab to get a hint of what each can do. With documentations so limited on other Teigu, it might be interesting to see what I can gather for information.," Dr. Stylish said to himself until he came across a cobwebbed trio of clamp-able amethyst jeweled rings with an instruction page barely legible aside from an usual illustration. It was three Teigu users with the rings on their arms and neck. The diagram had lines leading from the figures and combining into a single figure with the three rings on the neck and both arms. They also had combined attributes of the three Teigu of the trio.

"What's this?," the doctor said to himself as he pulled the Teigu away from the cobwebs and took the instruction panel with him.

"Perhaps its more of a metaphorical meaning.," Dr. Stylish said to himself as he kept the rings in his hands as they were too big to fit inside of his pockets.

* * *

 **Empire Corridor**

As Dr. Stylish walked out of the corridor, he came across Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu.

"Oh is that jewelry? Thank you.," Seryu said with cheer as she took it from the doctor.

"Might as well take one as well. Women are said to like jewelry.," Esdeath said with a smile, but a dangerous aura of intimidation, causing Dr. Stylish to give the ring to her right away.

"Ditto.," said Kurome with a dull expression on her face as Dr. Stylish offered her the last one.

 _It would be suicide to_ _refuse anything, especially to Esdeath. But, I might as well sign my death warrant if this goes wrong.,_ the doctor thought to himself as Esdeath wore hers as a neck bracelet while Kurome and Seryu wore theirs on their right and left arms respectively.

Nothing happened initially, but soon the three were rocketed towards each other. Their bodies slammed together as they illuminated and melded into a single being.

This woman stood a foot taller than Esdeath with her outfit being white in the center, green on the left and black on the right. Her hair was blue with black twin-tails until her back, which changed to black until the third section down the waist was auburn in color. Her eyes had irides that were blue then black and finally amber.

"Your surprise means that you weren't aware of this either...Why are my bosom larger...Where are the other two...?," said the one in all three women's voices, her way of speaking initially being like Esdeath, then Seryu and finally, Kurome.

"It seem like this is a Teigu that wasn't in the official archives. It seems to be one that allows for the user to have an additional Teigu without drawbacks by merging the participants together and merging their Teigu attributes.," Dr. Stylish analyzed the situation as he saw Koro with the Demon's Extract mark on its forehead and holding a mini-Yatsufusa.

And it was indeed a merger between the three women. She had Seryu's scarf which ended in the two puffed ends of Esdeath's scarf with Kurome's tie in the front. Her uniform opened to reveal her chest with the Demon's Extract mark and was short enough to reveal her midriff like Kurome. She had an ankle length ponytail that was clipped with Seryu's green hair-clips and was multi-colored stripes with blue, amber and black emerging from the top of her Esdeath like cap. She had Esdeath's black arm with Kurome's red arm protectors, Esdeath's white leggings ending in Seryu's boots with Kurome's shoes. And her uniform was Esdeath in the middle, Seryu on the left and Kurome on the right.

Facial-wise, she had Esdeath's porcelain skin, Seryu's hairstyle and Kurome's face.

"We're fused? How do we turn back?," the fused woman asked Dr. Stylish with a threatening look.

"Perhaps removing the rings. I'd better think of what to call you three in this state? Perhaps, Esdeath-Serryu-Kurome or E.S.K. for short?," Dr. Stylish said with slight hesitation, not wanting to get on her bad side.

The fusion, now called E.S.K. for short initially thought to remove them, but had a nice idea due to Esdeath's influence.

She then went back to Esdeath's room to Dr. Stylish's confusion.

* * *

 **Esdeath's Room**

Tatsumi looked to who was entering the room and saw that it was a woman that reminded him of Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome all at the same time.

"Who are you?," he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Apparently there's an unknown Teigu with the power to merge three Teigu users at once. I'm E.S.K., Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome fused together.," the woman replied in all three Jaeger girls' voices in Esdeath's mannerisms.

 _Roll with it.,_ Tatsumi as he gave up on logic as the merged woman removed her clothing and removed her hat. Her breasts were noticeably larger than all three combined to Tatsumi's surprise.

E.S.K then crawled on the bed and ran her delicate fingers on Tatsumi's face and then pressed her lips against his. Tatsumi, deciding not to worry about the implications of the situation, kissed back, running hand through her black/blue/amber hair and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and breaching his manhood into her womanhood.

Being taller than her tallest component, Tatsumi was smothered in her bosom and E.S.K. had to lower her head to kiss him.

"...Just wondering out of curiosity. Do you three want to do this from now on? Maybe even staying that way from now on?," Tatsumi wondered aloud.

"T-That might be unjust to do so without consideration...right now, I want you.," E.S.K. replied initially like a nervous Seryu before switching to a focused Kurome. Her blush seemed to imply that she wouldn't mind all three eventually saw being together would outweigh forgoing their original identities.

They continued to be intimate for an half hour, with Tatsumi and E.S.K. hugging each other tighter until until they collapse from exhaustion.

E.S.K. then had a very devilish idea as she smirked sinisterly.

She pulled Tatsumi to her right, briefly unlooked the ring while clamping it onto Tatsumi's arm that was pressing to hers. The two merged in a blinding flash of light into a single being.

Unlike before, it was a gender swapped version of Tatsumi who retained his...or her manhood. The only additions were that she had waist-length, multi-colored blue/auburn/black hair growing from the back of her brown hair. Her eyes were green in the right and blue/amber/black in the left.

"I can't believe we did this, thinking we'd become even more gorgeous. Must be rule of perception, going more extravagant can only go too far. Though becoming one with your loved one is the ultimate closeness. I should call myself T.E.S.K. now," said the fused girl as she scratched her head in annoyance. Her voice was that of a single person, Tatsumi's if he were a girl.

"That said...those three parts of me managed to turn the fourth into a girl...what to do now?," T.E.S.K asked herself before noticing that she had inherited a bosom size of Seryu's in addition to her manhood.

She then squatted herself as groped her own breast with one hand while fondling her length with the other.

"This is the best.," T.E.S.K. said with glee as she continued her actions.

T.E.S.K. then blushed as she reached ultimate bliss.

The fusion then removed the rings to allow themselves to defuse back into Esdeath, Tatsumi, Seryu and Kurome. Tatsumi was both tired and bewildered at the same time.

"Tomorrow will begin the training for everyone. The Revolutionaries will be much harder to deal if we don't prepare ourselves.," Esdeath explained as the three put their clothing back on.

"Yes General.," said all three with Tatsumi sounding the weakest.

"Once Dr. Stylish learns more about this Teigu. It will prove to be very useful against our enemies.," Esdeath said to herself as she noted how much powerful she became when joined with two others.

They looked at each other and thought of the possibility of staying as E.S.K. permanently stayed in the back of their minds. It was fun being her for a while. Also, it would be interesting to try different combinations with Tatsumi, now that they knew how to get really close.

Which they did on their day off, trying different combinations with the four of them. Some of them were boy versions of the girls around Tatsumi's height when one of the girls did it just with Tatsumi; resulted in older versions of Seryu and Kurome when one of the two merged with Esdeath; and different variants of T.E.S.K. without Esdeath, Seryu or Kurome in the respective fusion, resulting into blue, black and auburn haired variants of the merger.

E.S.K. returned to be intimate with Tatsumi as she rode him, before becoming T.E.S.K. again, who repeated the same actions as last night and collapsed on the bed.

She then smiled as she removed the the Teigu, returning her to her exhausted four components, who slept until morning.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Day Off- A rare look into Run, Wave, Dr. Stylish and Bols' daily lives.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kill The Day Off

**Author Notes: This chapter cover the four other men of the Jaegers. It may be short, but it's to get to Chapter 15 where things really pick up.**

 **Chapter 14: Kill The Day Off**

* * *

There was no business on that day due to the extremists and Revolutionary Army not attacking the capital for once. So there was time allowed for a break, which each member took to doing whatever they liked the most.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, had no choice in the matter as he was forced to hang out with Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome. Tatsumi didn't go into the details, but apparently, it was very embarrassing for him.

* * *

 **Dr Stylish**

While analyzing the unknown Teigu that Esdeath and the two other women on the Jaegers used to merge together.

Meanwhile, he had been continued doing experiments on his lab subjects.

 _I wonder if there's any other_ _undocumented Teigu that the Empire has in the deeper parts of the Storeroom?,_ he thought with mad curiosity.

* * *

 **Run**

Run, while reading a book in a nearby bookstore, had found a group of children playing with one another.

Suddenly, a flash of several children lying died in a classroom went through his mind.

"Anything wrong, sir?," asked the librarian with concern.

"Nothing, just memories...," Run replied with a smile to ease the man's concern.

Run then left the library as he gave a glance at the children.

 _I have to hardened my mind if I want to work up the ranks and eventually overthrow the regime.,_ Run thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes in cold determination.

* * *

 **Bols**

Bols was spending time with his wife and daughter in their house within the central district of the Empire.

"I got good grades in school today.,"

"That's wonderful dear. You are very bright!," Bols replied with joy.

The wife smiled as Bols lifted his daughter as they flew around the room.

It was nice for him to have time off from work and the darker undertones it implied.

* * *

 **Wave**

Wave on the other hand, was practicing on mastering his Teigu. It was quite the blow that Kurome, whom she thought had feelings for, had left him for Tatsumi. The only thing that mattered was protecting the capital. Two maids were carrying a heavy load of bed sheets

"Oh, you there. Fisherman. Mind if you helped out?," asked one of the maids.

Being a man of chivalry, Wave stopped what he was doing and helped out. Unfortunately, it led to a long day of sharing chores with them.

By the end, he was so tired that he rested in the courtyard instead of his room.

Wave thought before he went to sleep, _I wonder how long these days will_ _last?_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Battle**


	15. Chapter 15: Kill The Battle

**Author Notes: This is the beginning of the first major battle with very notable causalities early on. It also introduces the first member of the Mao Dynasty as he delivers a blow to a character that truly deserves their fate.**

 **Chapter 15: Kill The Battle**

* * *

 **A Few Days After the Wild Hunt/Four Rakshasa Demon Collaboration Establishment**

 **Road On the Way to the Capital**

The Revolutionary Army's main forces were facing off against the Empire's Armies. Meanwhile, Night Raid and the top Generals rode towards the capital.

"Remember the plan. Esdeath and Budo are the most dangerous out of the fighters, but you shouldn't let your guard down against any of them.," Najenda told her group rode ahead with Hemi, Nakaido, and the Revolutionary leader. Susanoo ran on foot as he followed her.

"After we defeat these enemies, we'll make a beeline for the Minister. The Emperor, young as he is, will also need to go. His regime has cost the people too many lives.," Budo told the other members as he rode ahead, activating Incursio.

Sayo and Ieyasu were a little hesitant. If the rumors were true of a brown haired boy with green eyes helping out the Empire, then...

 _Just focus on the other enemies if we can help it.,_ they thought, trying to avoid the inevitable truth.

 _Sister, I'm coming for you.,_ Akame thought as she tightened her grip on her katana.

Sheele, Leone, Mine and Lubbock were readying their Teigu weaponry. Chelsea on the other hand noticed a flock of large birds in the sky.

Large birds shaped like winged demons. Suddenly, one of them was gone from sight.

Chelsea then turned around and looked in utter horror.

"Mine!," she shouted. But, it was too late.

* * *

 _I was born from a union between a Western tribesman and someone from the Empire's western borders. I was discriminated against for being born with half foreign blood. I joined the rebels to stop the discrimination once the new nation established diplomatic alliances with other countries._

 _I had no one except myself to rely on until I was in Night Raid and bonded with everyone. I wished I got more time to spend with Sheele._

* * *

Mine had been run through the chest by a flying projectile. Before anyone else noticed, she had fallen off her horse and landed on the ground with a thud.

Night Raid all turned around to see their comrade had suddenly died without warning. They looked above and saw it was a gigantic hummingbird Danger Beast, except it had arms and legs as well as a humanoid torso.

 _Does the Empire have hidden forces? It was_ _said that Dr. Stylish made Danger Beasts in his secret labs...,_ Najenda thought as she turned her head to see the avian entity before grimacing at Mine's corpse.

 **"Yahoo! Got one! Seems like there's some in-fighting in the** **Empire that's been building up!,"** shouted the hummingbird like humanoid as he darted around in flight.

 _Wait, he's not with the Empire?,_ Najenda thought in shock. Was this an extremist group? Or was it something else?

"Doesn't what you are. I'm taking you out!," Leone shouted as she leapt into the air and tried to punch the avian.

 **"Yahoo! These are the Teigu users that made Our Lord** **hesitant to take over this land? They're a bunch of wimps!,"** the hummingbird gloated as he rushed through Leone and shredded her into unrecognizable pieces incapable of regenerating.

* * *

 _I grew up in the slums and worked in a massage parlor when I was a I saved some kids from the slums, I got recruited into Night Raid and helped them since._

 _If I regret one thing, its not being able to spend the rest of my life with Akame._

* * *

As the hummingbird flew away back to its flock heading towards the Empire, the members glared in anger before Najenda shouted to them,

"We don't know what capabilities it truly has; we have to keep our goals focused on the Empire and if those things do get in a fight with us..."

"We'll make them pay.," Bulat said with a cold anger in his voice as he clenched his fist.

Hemi, Nakaido and the Revolutionary Leader gave pause for their loss before riding ahead to the capital.

* * *

 **The Empire Capital**

As the flock reached the capital, things quickly fell to utter chaos. Several avians began picking off innocent civilians, soldiers, corrupt officials, etc; and began to drag them into the sky and drop them onto the sharp points of buildings. A few of them even began eating off of their killings.

The Wild Hunt seemed annoyed that they weren't causing the chaos, while the Jaegers and Rakshasa Demons had more reasonable reactions. From anguished sadness, dislike at the pointless cruelty of the monsters or indifference as it meant that they had to fight this enemy.

"What the hell is going on?," Tatsumi asked himself looked on at this horrific sight that occurred in an instant. The others were more ready for either combat or running away, with Budo defending the Emperor while Honest had made an excuse to leave.

 _He finally shows his true colors.,_ Budo thought as Honest made a feeble excuse of finding a solution to the problem outside, when in truth, it was an excuse to run away from the danger.

* * *

 **The Empire Capital- Streets**

The Empire's soldiers noticed a large dark cloud with feathers floating down to the ground.

"What the hell is that?," said a pudgy soldier before a spiky haired, winged humanoid with a long nose and wearing black shining armor, flew down towards him. The monster grinned a toothy smile as he summoned a jagged spear in order to impale the man to the other soldiers' surprise.

" **It's been so long since I've killed a human. I can't wait to do it some more.,"** said the long nosed demon as he rushed to kill more soldiers.

"Imperial Fist: Hundred Fist.," said a deep, serious voice as the demon was struck by one hundred strikes that sent him into a nearby wall.

"Sten!," cheered the nearby soldiers as the bearded martial artist looked sternly in the direction of the monster.

" **Ke, ke, ke. So you're know the Imperial Fist? You must be a masterful practitioner**.," said the long nosed demon as he got up.

"I will release your soul, Tengu.," Sten replied as he cracked his fist.

" **Jokes on you. We Mazoku don't have souls**!," shouted the demon as he rushed with his spear raised to fight Sten.

Ibara was fighting a similar demon except with a beak beak for a mouth in the distance.

"Is this some new rebel tactic?," complained the black eyed man as he tried to hit his flying target.

A few blocks away, a less focused attacker was randomly attacking whatever was in its path.

" **Ba-buck, Ba-buck, Bah-guck!,"** chirped a large, muscular behemoth with large wings and taloned feet. He also had the head of a rooster with its pupils looking in opposite directions and wore nothing except black armor from the waist below towards the ankles.

Suddenly, it opened its mouth and began to breathe fire on a group of soldiers, burning them alive before wandering aimlessly and breathing fire on any random target.

A hapless associate of Honest with dark skin begged, "Don't do this to me! No-"

The rooster headed being fired on the man with no remorse and turned towards a young citizen girl with red hair who had tripped while trying to run away. The girl cried while the unfocused rooster prepared to fire on the girl.

Suddenly, from the right, a dark blue armored person dropped kicked the rooster, causing the unfocused flame to fire into an abandoned building. It was Wave from the Jaegers.

"Get of here, it's not safe.," said the man in the armor, causing the girl to get up and run as far as she could from the scene.

"...What are you?," the dark armored youth asked the rooster head, but the bird head darted its head around with no idea of where it was.

 _What's going on? Suddenly, there's a bunch of bird people suddenly attacking the city.,_ Wave thought as he tried to get a grip on the situation at hand.

* * *

 **Honest's Live Quarters- Courtyard**

"T-The situation has turned to be far worse than I imagined. I better lay low and work my way up in another country.," Honest said to himself in a shamelessly, cowardly voice.

Honest was being chased by a cluster of flying pigeon like humanoids that act in very typical pigeon behavior with Honest ended up being covered in white stool. They had somehow managed to get past all of his guards without any of them noticing.

He stopped when he found a dark purple, straight, back-length, haired, slim, tall youth with red iris eyes with slit pupils. He wore thick liner, dark lipstick, fingerless gloves, a leather top that ended at the bottom of his chest and leather pants. The most unusual aspect about the youth was his pitch black wings and taloned feet.

"D-damn you. What do you want?," said an angered Honest as he pulled out a pistol and fired it at the youth. The youth easily parried the bullets, using his wings as a shield.

Desperate, Honest removed his cloak and prepared a fighting stance.

"I-I can't die here. I have to live to be 130 at most!," he shouted as he proceeded to fight unexpectedly like an experienced martial artist. He threw a punch at the youth's face.

Honest initially smirked with mad glee until the youth turned his head and smirked, completely unaffected by the attack.

Frightened, Honest proceeded to kick, toss, bite with his oversized jaw and any other dirty tactic he could think of. However, the youth continued to stand up.

"W-what are you?," Honest whimpered as he fell on his behind.

" **You thought yourself as being better than the previous ruler and his wife. That's why you killed him...you were vain and boastful to think you could ever amount to anything.** ," said the youth in a sing-song voice that was increasingly sinister with each sentence.

"H-How did you-?," Honest stammered in horror. How did he know about his murder of the previous Emperor and his wife? He then noticed that his right arm was missing for some reason.

" **I am of all sentient life's Vanity embodied in this single form and anything not perfect will be eliminated in my gaze.** ," the youth stated with his pupils glowing.

Honest could only remain still as his entire being was rapidly erased from existence, crying like the coward he was until his head vanished. Only the crown remained as it hit the ground with a clank.

" **Well, Our Mighty Father wanted me to inform the Emperor of his plans, but the one controlling him was so ugly. I couldn't help it**.," sighed Vanity as he flew away from the area and towards the castle.

Enshin was behind the pillar closest to Honest and had seen the sight of the Minister being erased.

"T-this is ridiculous! W-What the hell was that thing?." he stuttered in fear as his black hair became white from the trauma.

* * *

 **All Around the Capital**

Bols was in a power struggle with a ice breathing woman with elegant feathered wings. She was firing a torrent of ice from her palms while Bols was firing Rubicante's flame at full blast towards her blast. He was defending his wife and daughter from the blast.

Dr. Stylish gritted his teeth as Kaku, Trooma, Toby, Hana, and Me had been killed by a large penguin wearing a black royal robe with an obsidian crown on his head. Mimi had wisely hid herself from sight to avoid the violent bird that seemed to attack anything that came near him. Dorothea was waiting for her chance to strike.

Run was fighting a hummingbird in an aerial battle with the former being silent while the latter would scream "Yahoo!" anytime he attacked.

Cosmina challenging a siren to a music stand off with her Teigu's sounds countering the siren's alluring sounds.

Champ was flinging Die Leaguer at an immortal phoenix humanoid that always regenerated from her injuries

Izou was fighting a very fast swift bird humanoid using Iado techniques.

Syura was busy fighting off a group of ostrich martial artists while Brick fought off some smaller ones. Both made annoyed faces at this ridiculous predicament. They were soon aided by Mez and Suzuka.

Kurome, Seryu, Esdeath and Tatsumi were fighting off a gigantic egg with two talon legs sticking out of the egg shell.

Tatsumi then turned to his right and saw to his utter shock- Ieyasu and Sayo alongside the Revolutionary group.

"Tatsumi...," the two said with saddened looks on their faces and somber tones in their voices. It confirmed their fears of Tatsumi joining the corrupt Empire and prepared to fight their former friend.

"You guys...," Tatsumi answered back, frozen in shock. He was relieved that they were alive, but the group they were associated with, meant that they had to be enemies.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Vanity Part 1- As the battle rages on, rather than work together to fight the enemy, Night Raid, Wild Hunt and the Jaegers fight each other while also fighting this new threat.**


	16. Chapter 16: Kill The Vanity 1

**Author Notes: This fight is essentially a** **Mêlée à Trois, a battle that involves at least three factions against each other. Night Raid vs the Jaegers vs Wild Hunt vs the Rakshasa Demons vs the Mazoku commanded by Vanity. Even though Honest is now dead as of last chapter, they don't know that and are continuing to fight each other.**

 **As for Mine and Leone's deaths on top of Honest's, its because the two survived the longest in the original manga/anime and a twist was needed to realize the danger of the situation. I couldn't kill off the other characters so quickly, so I used Honest as a scapegoat to hype up Vanity since no one would miss him.**

 **I'm also putting up a poll on my official page to see if anyone would like for a permanent fusion between Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome in order to resolve the love square or not to do so.**

 **Also** **Primus Imperator from the dub, is a much better name for the giant mecha Teigu than Shikoutazer.**

 **Chapter 16: Kill The Vanity Part 1**

* * *

The capital, in spite of its protectors' efforts, was quickly being reduced to a carrion graveyard with mountains of eaten corpses flooding the streets. The more morale fighters were distraught at the sight, but were unable to fend off the seemingly infinite amount of avians flying towards the capital.

 **The Battle with the Gigantic Egg**

Tatsumi stood still for a moment as the rebels got off their horses, all looking grim as if they had just suffered a massive loss.

"Is this your doing? One of Dr. Stylish's experiments gone awry and you're suffering the consequences?," Lubbock asked as he prepared to fight the four.

"I know about your Danger Beast controlling Teigu that one of your men control. Did it malfunction?," Esdeath said coldly as she raised her rapier and pointed it at Najenda. Susanoo rushed in front of her in order to defend his master

"Sister.," Kurome said quietly to herself as she readied herself for combat with her Yatufusa raised.

"Kurome.," Akame replied by doing the same.

"The top rebel enemy leaders have all gathered here. By taking you down here, it will break their resolve to hear of your defeat.," Seryu said as Koro grew to a towering size. Noticeably, her expression didn't warp into a demonic visage like she would've done a while ago. It seemed like something had managed to fix her sanity over the course of her time as a Jaeger.

"Tatsumi? Did they bribe you with the village's safety?...Or do you really think that you could change things from the inside?," Sayo said as she pulled the string on her bow with her arrow pointed at Tatsumi's heart.

"Or did they turn you into a corrupt flunky? Come on, man- we thought you died that day!," Ieyasu spoke as he trembled, preparing his Trap Teigu.

"...You're right on a lot of things, but I also have some loved ones that I want to spend the rest of my life with...," the brown haired youth answered while giving a meaningful look at Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome respectively.

"I want to you to join the Empire. Honest's grasp on the country is diminishing and things are getting better.," Tatsumi continued to argue his point while desperately wanting to keep his friendship with his friends from childhood.

"I think you're all ignoring something important-," Nakaido said with a sanguine tone to get their attention.

"Doesn't change the fact you've killed our people and your allies have murdered countless innocents!," Ieyasu argued with frustration.

"Guys-," Chelsea said with a flat tone of shock on her face.

"Join us, Tatsumi! We can help you!," Sayo pleaded once last time, while keeping her bow focused.

"This is not the time for-, the rebel leader said as he focused on something other than the Jaegers. Tatsumi's face was darkened for a moment before giving a cold glare at

"...Its too late, I'm already too ingrained in the system.," Tatsumi said coldly.

"The beast!," Hemi shouted as he pointed towards the large oval shaped being.

"The egg's about to stomp us...," Sheele said with a flat tone of dread.

Reacting in time, Susanoo grabbed Chelsea and Lubbock while everyone else leapt out of the taloned foot's way.

The egg cracked in the center to reveal two glowing yellow eyes peeking from the dark inside of the shell.

"That beast could be dangerous once it hatches. I hate to say it, but-," Nakaido suggested before noticing Bulat preparing to fight Esdeath.

"You didn't have the guts to face me yourself. Did you think your lackeys were enough? You turned my former commander into your butt-kisser, but you need to go for the world's sake.," Bulat said with a smile under his armor.

"This creature doesn't seem to be on either of our sides. You're being a jackass for focusing on me instead of doing something to stop things from getting worse.," Esdeath said as she turned away from Bulat and towards the cracking egg beast.

"I apologize for killing you now.," Sheele said in a monotone voice as she opened up her scissors.

"Interrupting our attempt to save the capital in its current situation. Your misguided sense of righteousness blinds you from taking the right path.," Seryu called out as Koro turned its focus on the gigantic egg.

Unfortunately, Bulat and Sheele rushed towards Seryu and Esdeath. Esdeath summoned an ice wall while Seryu had Koro bite her arm. The arm bulged out green liquid metal that solidified into a shield.

Akame was already striking at Kurome, with Kurome trying to ward off the strikes instead of hitting any vital areas.

"You're being irrational sister. Its almost hatched!," Kurome argued.

"Didn't you say before I left that if I ever stopped you from using Yatsufusa- you'd add me to your collection?,"

"...What the hell is going on? How does someone like Esdeath say things like this?," Najenda wondered aloud.

"...The Saintly Armor: Michael...it was a last resort if Eraserstone didn't have enough time to destroy any ill-used Teigu.," said the rebel leader as he pointed towards Tatsumi. There was a white aura visible only to him surrounding Tatsumi.

"Michael? I heard it was a worthless Teigu that cheered up others or made them depressed- a more combative version of Scream. What does that have anything to do with what Esdeath is being like right now?," Najenda discussed with the Revolutionary Army leader.

"Its more potent than that, one of its abilities is morality alteration. Its seeping aura pulls out the hidden goodness of a person, no matter how small and enlarges it until an evil person becomes more morally tolerable. It won't work on someone like Honest who has no goodness to his soul.," he explained as he noted that Seryu, infamous for her rants of hypocrisy, was calling Sheele out for her stubborn assault.

"So you're saying that Esdeath is now on our side?," Najenda wondered with a hopeful look at Esdeath. Tatsumi was busy warding off a reluctant Ieyasu and Sayo's barrage of projectiles and traps.

"No, it was a last resort to make them loyal to the Emperor, not being heroic. They'll be focused for the rest of their lives on protecting the Emperor and his Empire while also being devoted to Michael's user that emits the aura like flower's flagrance drawing in bees. The boy has no idea apparently of what it does.," the rebel replied with a dejected regret.

"What a terrifying power.," Najenda expressed with shock and some bitter acceptance as she clenched her fist. Hemi and Nakaido were the only ones focused on the gigantic

After Susanoo dropped off Chelsea and Lubbock off, he turned to see the egg completely shatter as the bird entity inside began to full spread out its entire being.

Everyone fighting around the Empire stoped to see a truly massive bird like humanoid block out the sun with its tremendous stature and wingspan. Due to the lacking of light, its form was obscured like a winged shadow. It then unleashed a terrifying screech that shook the ground around it.

* * *

 **Empire Throne Room**

The remaining military leaders that weren't aligned with Honest, including Seigi, were either frozen in helpless terror or frustrated at their inability to do anything.

"Damnit, we had a true army during the days of the Emperor's grandfather, and things were near the halcyon days of the early age of the Empire. Then his son trusted Honest and now our forces have dwindled due to treachery, rebel assaults, and now these winged devils pick off the remaining forces we have to protect the capital. If only the Emperor from two generations ago was here,...," Seigi said with loathing as tapped his foot angrily on the ground. He was a military man with a thin frame and a small mustache.

"Are they heavenly messengers from the heavens come to punish us for our hubris and hesitance to do what needed to be done?," said one of the officers with a hunchback who was clutching his knees and kneeling down as he rocked back and forth.

"No, its your fault for never taking an opportunity to assassinate the Prime Minister when you had the chance!," another of the officers argued. This argument snowballed into a full out debate while the current Emperor sat silently. He was unsure of whether to be insulted that his father was being called a failure, insecure because he wasn't doing anything or

The doors suddenly opened to reveal a maid with Honest's crown in hand and a frightened expression on her face.

"The Minister has been slain...the Wild Hunt member, Enshin told me he saw a winged man erase him from this world.," she said while panting as she then proceeded to faint on the ground with Budo catching her in time.

"Honest is...dead...killed by a demonic angel," the Emperor said in wide eyed disbelief.

"...Oh thank god, I mean...I feel sorry for his loss...," said one officer with a powdered wig like hairstyle with a mix of relief and forced pity for the evil man.

"...Your Majesty...its time to activate the Primus Imperator...," Budo suggested to the young Emperor with a stern tone of voice.

"But, isn't that supposed to be reserved for the rebels if they ever got too close...?," asked an officer with an elongated helmet that obscured his eyes with concern.

"If we do nothing then the capital, let alone the entire country will be overrun by these cretins before the rebels even try to take over!," Budo argued loudly to the officer. He then turned to the young Emperor with a stern look on his face.

Suddenly, a terrifying screech was heard throughout the capital, causing everyone inside the throne room to shake in terror or paralyzed in confusion.

"W-what is that?," asked a bald, pudgy officer.

"What the Ultimate Teigu is to be used for- dealing with threats that could end the Empire if not stopped.," Budo replied.

"W-what should I do?," the Emperor stuttered and looked panicked. He was not ready for combat, especially being as young as he was.

"The scepter is the activation device to unleash the Teigu. If we don't do something now- we'll die. Your parents' legacy will die!," the blond man told the boy as his towering height looked down at the young Emperor.

The young Emperor was about to say something, when suddenly, the door opened again. This time, a goth looking youth with pitch black wings who began to stride into the room with little regard to the party present.

" **Oh Mighty Father sent me to deal with conquering this place in his name. I wonder if I went overkill spending the entire Legion of the Sky on this capital place... I swear I met that boar with a beard a while ago...,"** said the youth to himself in a sing-song tone of voice, ignoring everyone as he checked his his dark fingernails.

Seigi pulled out a rifle and pushed it towards the youth's head.

"So you're the leader of this anarchy? Whatever reason you came here, you deserve to die for committing a large scale genocide. The only good thing to come out of this is that Honest is dead.," he said with fury towards the vain youth. The youth stopped what he was doing once he noticed that he was being touched by the end of a rifle.

"... **Stop touching me, you infant**...," said the youth as his sclera turned black and Seigi suddenly got erased violently, being reduced to a skeleton before disappearing completely.

Everyone except Budo was frozen in primal fear, the fear of ceasing to exist. And also the feeling of being in the face of a predator, reawakening their repressed prey instinct to stand still so they would be ignored.

" **Oh, I'm Vanity. As in all of the world's vanity embodied into a single form. I'm here as the vanguard for the Mao Dynasty in order to take back what your ancestor robbed from us 1000 years ago**.," said the youth in a forced tone of seriousness while Budo prepared a battle stance.

Vanity then pulled out a sphere from his wings and placed it on the ground.

" **Here we go...** ," Vanity said to himself as he pressed on the sphere, causing it to emit a projection of a silhouette of a large, elderly man with glowing red eyes. One with clawed hands, horns and wings on his back.

" **Prior to 1000 years ago, the Mao Dynasty ruled over the world until your ancestors along with 47 other allies managed to overthrow me and banish my** **kingdom to the continents in the farther ends of the world. I am Lord Evil and you're sitting on my throne-,"** said the man in a deep, cold voice. The transmission ended prematurely when Budo fired a small bolt of lightning at the sphere.

"Delusions. The only one to rule the country is the Emperor. If you continue to attack us- then we will strike back!," said the armored blonde as he rushed to fight Vanity.

" **Oh Mighty Father's gonna kill me...Wait, did he send me first so I would die right away? No way, I'm too perfect to die now-,"** Vanity complained to himself until Budo hit him square in the face.

" **...You interrupted my father and now me...No one lives to do that to us**!," said the youth in a darker tone of voice a a purple aura seeped out of his body. Budo dodged into time to avoid the range of an invisible attack, which wiped out the army staff in the room.

"Now while I keep him occupied!," Budo shouted as he continued to do a hit and run tactic on the winged youth.

The Emperor in a panic looked at his scepter and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was pat on the shoulder by a green man who looked like an older version of himself and a woman with two ribbons in her green hair. His mother and father who had died due to illnesses according to the Prime Minister.

As they gave a wordless encouraging smile, it filled the young Emperor with the resolve to slam the scepter on the ground, causing an emerald pillar of light to surround him.

Vanity and Budo paused as they looked as a gigantic being began to materialize.

* * *

 **Empire Capital**

As the gigantic winged humanoid prepared to attack, suddenly a gigantic being manifested over the capital- solidifying into a gigantic, armored warrior with a large headdress, a massive blue mantle and cloth over the top of its legs faced off against the gigantic avian. Everyone remaining in the capital

"Is that the Shikou-," Najenda said in shock.

" **Primus Imperator**. The First Emperor realized what a silly name it was and renamed it shortly before his autumn years.," Hemi interjected in a grim tone of voice, seemingly annoyed with the name that Najenda was about to utter.

The avian then turned its yellow eyed attention to the gigantic Teigu.

"What is it?," Wave said to himself as the rooster head was busy pecking in the ground.

"A legendary Teigu, more powerful than the others combined and the first to be created. It can only be used by those of the royal bloodline and it was sealed away due to its power.," Dr. Stylish observed as he noticed the penguin was not attacking him.

The Emperor saw from the inside of the Teigu the avian that was overshadowing the city. He was within a round sphere that allowed himself to levitate within the space.

Suddenly, a vast amount of knowledge seeped into his mind, causing him to clench his head in intense pain and it stopped just as quickly.

"I know how to use this Teigu now.," the Young Emperor said to himself as he began to charge the center of his Teigu's chest.

It then discharged onto the avian, causing it to be pushed several miles away from the capital. The Emperor then looked down at the corpses of the citizens being eaten by the avians in the dark armor.

This caused his eyes to narrow in fury as he fired homing rockets onto the multitude of avians- managing to kill off every single one except for the ones that the Jaegers, Wild Hunt and the Rakshasa Demons were currently fighting.

A blast blew out of the main castle with Vanity flying out while ignoring Budo as he perched himself onto a nearby ledge. He then bit his thumb in irritation.

" **I get all of my army and he does almost the entire battalion, all in one go?! Not beautiful at all...** ," Vanity said to himself as he saw the Primus Imperator slowly walk towards the gigantic avian. He emitted a towering sphere of purple energy from his body, which caused the group containing Tatsumi to look in that particular direction.

Suddenly, Vanity noticed that he wasn't alone- Budo had trailed him, but also Tatsumi, Esdeath, Seryu, etc were all headed towards the avian.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Vanity Part 2. As The Emperor faces off against the gigantic avian- the Titan Eagle, Tatsumi and the others fight off Vanity, the first member of the Embodiments of Vices.**


	17. Chapter 17: Kill The Vanity 2

**Author Notes: This is mainly to wrap up the minor fights, while setting up at least one more while everyone else fights Vanity and the Emperor fights the gigantic bird humanoid known as the Titan Eagle.**

 **Also adding a little romantic subtext to seemingly unrelated characters due to them fighting in the anime/manga without any prior encounter to their fight**

 **Chapter 17: Kill The Vanity 2**

* * *

 **Throughout the Empire Capital**

Once the Primus Imperator had begun fighting with the gigantic bird avian, the others resumed their battles with their respective opponents.

* * *

 **Wave/ Sten/ Ibara's Fight**

Wave was leaping onto a building, then drop kicking the avian and repeating the process. This kept the rooster headed brute somewhat focused on him and away from the few remaining survivors hiding in the streets.

Suddenly, in the midst of battle, Wave decided to grab the film cape floating behind him and began to pull it, extended its length. The rooster head looked on in curiosity as the dark blue armored youth covered himself in a sphere created from stretching the film strip around him.

 _Grand Chariot's usually in a state of equilibrium that makes it different from its predecessor, Incursio. It can't normally evolve like it can. But, that year of training helped me to discover a way to achieve a temporary evolution...though not without risks_., Wave thought while his form gradually changed within the sphere.

The rooster headed thug then flew up towards the sphere with absent-minded curiosity, pecked at it for a few moments and slowly backed way. The sphere then began to unravel and reveal a bestial form.

Suddenly, a clawed hand clutched the right light of the rooster and tore it off from its body. This action finally got the rooster head's eyes to stop darting aimlessly and focus on its opponent.

It also noticed that Sten and Ibara were finishing off their opponents with relative ease. Somehow, the gigantic Teigu had filled them with the resolve to finish off the enemy.

" **Impossible**...," said the long nosed humanoid with tattered wings and punch impacts so dense that they ruptured his vital organs. The creature then corroded away into nothingness as Sten prayed for his nonexistent soul.

" **It can't be**...," cried the bent beaked humanoid as he faded away, but he managed to get a mutual kill as Ibara fell to the ground with a hole in his chest from the chest pecking out his heart.

Sten then turned to see the rooster and the demonic beast that it was now facing with a notable sense of apprehension towards the latter.

Wave's form had become more predatory in appearance with a reptilian face with sharp teeth, clawed feet, a long tail and fish extensions on his back. Wave did not saw anything, but was noticeably animalistic in demeanor.

The rooster had already regenerated its lost foot and clenched its fist. White Flames surrounded it and its wings became fiery with white flickers.

The two monsters then leapt towards each other and clashed. The rooster head launching a barrage of punches, while Wave in this primal state, grabbed the avian and bit into its neck.

The rooster head struggled for a few moments, but it soon died as the flames fizzed out. Wave then proceeded to gorge on his kill.

 _A demon...,_ Sten thought as he looked on the nightmarish sight. Wave then let out a deep exhale as it continued to eat his meal.

* * *

 **Bols' Fight**

Bols while fighting his opponent, a winged woman with long dark blue eye hair with deep blue iris eyes with no sclera, wearing a long hime kimono of black color. The clash had stopped as both sides had run out of fuel and were waiting to recharge. His wife and daughter had managed to get to safety just in time.

"...Why are you doing this?," Bols asked the woman as

" **I am Egocentric, a Mazoku of Prince Vanity's Legion of the Air. Its in my nature to kill off you inferior human beings in the name of Lord** **Evil. And for his grand ambition, you hated Teigu users must die as well!,"** explained the woman in a billowing wind like voice.

"So you're an enemy by default? Then in order to stop you from killing off more people, I have to use the labors of my training to put you down.," Bols replied in a resolute tone of voice as he charged Rubicante, building up a larger flame than before.

" **That won't work**.," the woman retorted as she charged an even larger version of her attack, shaped like a bluejay.

" **Trump Card: Magma Drive: Invocation of the Fire Demon**!," Bols shouted as the flame burst into the shape of a fiery demon.

The two entities clashed, causing the ground to rumble in their wake. Bols gritted his teeth under the mask while the winged woman's form became larger and more avian like as she drew in more power.

To her shock however, the demon pushed her back and quickly overpowered her attack completely. Egocentric was engulfed in flames and was reduced to a pile of cinders.

Bols collapsed on the ground with relief of having defeated a powerful foe.

* * *

 **Dr. Stylish's Fight**

Dr. Stylish watched from afar as the penguin prepared to strike at him directly. Suddenly, Dorothea attacked from behind and bit into the creature's neck. The penguin was drained of a significant amount of blood before it grabbed her and tossed her away.

The girl managed to recover in time to land gracefully on the ground.

"What a tasty amount of blood...I need to take it to the lab in order to study its bodily functions. Its not a Danger Beast, but its something else entirely.," the blond girl said to herself as the possibilities ran through her head.

Dr. Stylish stepped forward with reluctance as he said with a sigh, "This way of fighting is not very stylish..."

The gloves glowed a lavender aura, which surprised the penguin and Dr. Stylish proceeded to strike at various pressure points of the beast with his fingers.

" **Trump Card: Index Apex**...you're already dead.," he said as he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"What?," the penguin said before he blew up into a puff of black smoke.

* * *

 **Run's Fight**

Run was continuing to battle with the hummingbird while also focusing on Champ who was fighting a phonenix themed female who was continuously regenerating from his assaults.

Run narrowed his gaze towards the clown and headed towards the phoenix female with the humming bird following him from behind.

However, it was a ruse to lure the avian into the flames of the phoenix. By the time, he realized his error, the hummingbird was burnt alive.

The phoenix girl was otherwise unconcerned for her ally's demise while Run was walking next to Champ.

"Do you remember a class of children you murdered?," Run said with a closed eyed smile.

"...No idea. Anyway, adults are worthless. They're all scum! Angels should just stay angels forever...eh?," said the clown with initial glee until he noticed that Run was firing his arrows at point blank at the man; leading to his death. He then dropped all the Die Leaguer Teigu from his palms.

"We can find someone suited for its compatibility later. I'll say that it was one of you that did it.," Run said as he turned to the phoenix girl.

She had pitch black, waist-length hair with red feathered, red iris eyes with slit pupils and pale skin. She wore ancient armor that exposed her midriff. Overall, she was almost entirely human except for her flame like wings and even those seemed to be an ability rather than actual extensions of her body.

" **...Why aren't you** **bowing before me?...,"** said the girl in a pompous tone of voice. Run narrowed his gaze when she said this.

" **You're looking at me like I'm insignificant...you must be jealous of my gifts and superiority**.," the girl said again, which caused Run to fire his feathers through her body.

" **As if your attacks could hurt my perfect being...don't ignore my words...Praise me...** ," said the girl as she easily regenerated from the attack, with her skull slowly building up skin via flames.

 _She's exceptionally vain, but there has to be a limit to how much she can heal herself.,_ Run thought as he flew into the sky.

* * *

 **Cosmina/Mez/Suzka/Syura/Brick's Fight**

Cosmina was continuing to counter the siren's music and the latter was being overwhelmed by the former. The sound waves shattered the siren with little effort.

"Yeah. I won! Thanks for listening!," Cosmina shouted as Syura, Brick, Mez and Suzuka all walked in her direction. The ostriches' heads were being carried by the Rakshasa Demons.

"Those things weren't so tough...I bet they were just grunts...," Mez said cheerfully.

"I can't wait for Esdeath to punish me and-," Suzuka said before being interrupted, fatally. Something burst from beneath the street and bit Suzuka in half.

"What the hell?," Syura said as he gulped as he saw the corpse of Suzuka with a dead, vacant expression.

"There was another one?," Brick said with wide-eyed shock.

The avian landed in front of them, a roundish gray owl humanoid wearing spherical armor that turned his head 360 degrees before stopping at Mez.

"So one of them managed to hide from the Ultimate Teigu's fire work show? This one looks tough. And I'll avenge Suzuka while I'm at it!," Mez said as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

 **Vanity Fight**

Vanity looked around to see that at more than ten people were about to fight him. Susanoo arrived shortly after with Chelsea and

Nakaido, after carrying Ieyasu and Sayo to the location, drew out a large, bejeweled, ladle type of Teigu, which made everyone look dismayed in his direction.

"...What? You don't see people complain about your Teigus look like.," Nakaido argued with a sigh.

Hemi drew out a black, segmented blade from the back of his armor, with a skull centered in the cross guard. It seemed that both the armor and sword were extensions of the same Teigu.

 _Why does it feel like Murasame and Yatsufusa?,_ Akame thought as she saw the the elderly man's Teigu.

"Why did you come back? Did you somehow sense that Honest had died and found this opportunity to beg to return now that your grievance is gone?," Budo spoke in contempt towards Hemi. Everyone else was shocked by this turn of development.

 _Good riddance.,_ thought Tatsumi, recalling how the man tried to eat him once.

 _Was it a result of in-fighting? In any case, it means half of the Revolution's goals is complete.,_ Najenda thought with relief. The main focus was now to defeat this feathered fiend.

"He was an unworthy successor to the previous ruler after he made two generations weak willed sycophants. And I thought you would be more interested in fighting a worthy opponent, instead of torturing those who can't even put up a challenge while taking orders from a halfwit.," Hemi scolded both Budo and Esdeath at the same time.

Budo was frustrated while Esdeath was taken back by that statement.

 _Honest is dead? Does mean a victory...We don't have to fight anymore?,_ Ieyasu thought with hopeful optimism, ignoring the winged humanoid.

"... **Neat Freak! Its been over 1000 years since you forced us away from the continent. Are you going to** **futilely fight one of the world's most perfect beings-,"** Vanity narcissistically gloated before noticing that Susanoo wasn't paying attention to his face.

"...Your left wing is 3 millimeters shorter than your right wing. It bothers me.," Susanoo said in a flat tone of voice. Vanity twitched in annoyance for the living Teigu to point out his flaws.

Vanity's response was abrupt, he stabbed Najenda, Ieyasu and Sayo through the shoulder with that same left wing that Susanoo had remarked upon.

" **Is that still bothering you?,** " Vanity asked in a distorted, deeper voice than normally. He then retracted the wing and returned it to its original shape while being 3 millimeters longer than before. Susanoo then fell to the ground and deactivated. Chelsea became extremely worried at this turn of events.

Sheele, the rebel leader and Bulat were hiding their emotions

The three then fell to the ground while their heads rolled towards Akame and Tatsumi respectively, while keeping placid expressions of tranquil fury.

Feelings of guilt, sadness and fury filled their eyes as they became resolved to kill this enemy.

Tatsumi then activated his Teigu, Michael in front of Vanity and the group there. He was surrounded by light before it dimmed and revealed that he had managed to evolve the Teigu's appearance over the course of training.

It was a distinctly more human like form than it was a year ago. It was a Tatsumi with white hair, golden iris eyes, sleek, pure platinum streamlined armor that was cosmetically identical to skin, with silver pants. He also had two sets of ethereal energy wings floating around his back and two crosses hovered near his arms.

" **Tch...think you're more perfect than me? Ridiculous**!," Vanity mocked Tatsumi as his pupils shrunk, causing the direction of Tatsumi to be erased.

Tatsumi's right blade blocked the invisible strike while rotating at a blinding speed.

Vanity twitched in frustration as he proceeded to block Tatsumi's dual bladed weaponry with his hardened wings.

"Sphere of the Thunder Emperor.," Budo declared as he charged a large electric sphere between his two gauntlets and fired it at the back of the winged youth. It was dissipated, but Budo noticed that there was a sound that occurred when the attack was dispelled.

 _Does that mean he can...,_ Budo thought as he realized the secret of his power.

* * *

 **Emperor's Battle**

The gigantic avian warrior had been pushed towards the ocean while the Primus Imperator had slowly walked towards him while avoiding to kill the people in its path.

 _I need to head back to the capital as soon as I defeat this enemy. Primus understands...that the bigger threat is in the capital.,_ The Emperor thought as he prepared to fight the gigantic bird humanoid.

Now that its legs were in the lower depth of the ocean, it was much easier to gauge the true form of the avian, it was a golden eagle headed warrior with massive wings and a cloth covering the lower half of its body.

As the Emperor got into the ocean, the two beings paused.

The two then proceeded to punch the other for a short while, but the Primus Imperator managed to quickly overpower the avian, causing it to fall on the ocean floor.

As the Emperor was about to turn back, the avian suddenly began to exhibit a change.

The gigantic eagle began to shrink in quick succession and emitted a golden aura as he did so.

The Emperor looked in awe as the golden aura dissipated to reveal a much smaller version of the eagle humanoid, closer to Budo in terms of size and body weight.

" **I am Boastfulness the Titan Eagle of Overconfidence. I will now kill you in an instant**.," said the eagle in a resolute tone of voice that was both deep and serious.

Boastfulness then seemingly vanished from the Emperor's sight until the boy felt a flurry of punches to his Teigu's jawline.

It turned out that the eagle had drastically increased his speed as well as power in this state, being closer to a blur whenever seen.

Boastfulness then hit the Primus Imperator into the ocean. Seeing his victory, Boastfulness began to head towards the capital, seemingly to aid Vanity, his superior in combat.

 _I couldn't do it...It's like the rumors said about me- I am a terrible ruler...,_ the Emperor thought as he became unconscious.

Suddenly, a series of memories flashed before his eyes- of the brown haired boy named Tatsumi and how he would always fight for the sake of the Empire to protect it from the extremists that harmed it.

 _No, I can't lose...not until I tell him how I feel about him...,_ the Emperor thought as he was filled with resolve.

As Boastfulness began to slowly fly away, a green explosion occurred, causing the avian to turn in the direction of his fallen enemy.

Except it was the Primus Imperator, except drastically changed in form. It had now been modified into body armor for the Emperor while the boy was aged into one similar to Tatsumi's.

" **His Trump Card-,"** Boastfulness wondered aloud until he was hit through the chest by the young Emperor. The avian then proceeded to fire a barrage of punches that the Emperor managed to dodge with ease.

In two seconds, the Emperor fired a large King's Beam from his chest and evaporated the avian into nothingness.

 _Tatsumi, I'm coming back to tell you how I feel.,_ thought the Emperor as he flew back to the capital.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Vanity 3- The conclusion of the Vanity fight and the aftermath of the conflict.**


	18. Chapter 18: Kill The Vanity 3

**Author Notes: Warning Yaoi Lemon material and implications of rape earlier.**

 **It's official that in this fanfic, Tatsumi is bi as well as his current lovers.**

 **As for Ice Cavalry and Ice Storm Commander in Chief, they won't be used in this fanfic as the former felt out of** **character for Esdeath to use and the latter...has some moral controversies to say the least. Her main focus will be on Mahapadma, perhaps modifying it to be more efficient in combat, as well as giving it a more German theme like her earlier attacks.**

 **Chapter 18: Kill The Vanity 3**

* * *

 **Mez's Fight** **Conclusion**

Mez, having removed her horseshoe limiters, was wrapping the owl with her fingernails

Syura and Brick were taking advantage of the restrained creature in order to punch the creature out of spite.

"That's for sticking your head out you bitch!," Brick shouted conceitedly.

"Not so tough, now that you can't move huh?," Syura shouted.

"Don't kill it...Something that suddenly attacks the capital for no reason must come from somewhere.," Mez argued to Syura's annoyance.

* * *

 **Run's Fight Conclusion**

Run was on the ground, completely conquered by the woman he thought he could defeat. He had been badly bruised, about to fall unconscious, but his Teigu managed to miraculously remain intact.

As he let out a quiet scream when the woman being pressing down on his chest.

" **I am Conceit, Vanity's right hand woman, you honestly thought you could defeat me-** ," boasted the woman until she noticed a white haired man with his tongue sticking out behind her.

" **What are you scum** -," asked Conceit until she noticed that her core- a redder flame than the others had been stabbed.

Enshin had slashed Conceit's core with his Shamsir from behind and done so again with his wind blade emission.

"I'll take care of her...," Enshin said lustfully to Run's disgust. The girl's haughtiness gave into terror as the Wild Hunt member had his way with her.

And Conceit was at his mercy until she thankfully disappeared into black flickering flames.

And then Run was touched on the shoulder by a wisteria haired woman with glasses shining in a way to obscure her sight.

She licked her lips as Run became nervous.

 _He's injured enough for this to work. I always had this power that people feared me enough to burn my family in order to prevent me from abusing it...Oh what the hell? I'm crazy and its better to do whatever the hell you want!,_ she thought as she considered this potentially permanent solution.

 **"You love me right?,"** she said in a seductive voice.

* * *

 **Vanity Fight**

"I-I'm fine. I'll activate your Trump Card.," Najenda ordered her Teigu. Complying, the horned man's hair became white with golden iris eyes while an ornate circle hovered behind him.

"I wanted to save this for you, but now...," Akame stated to Esdeath before using Murasame on herself, slicing her own skin. A black aura began to engulf her and dissipate just as quickly

" **Little War Horn**.," Akame declared as her sclera turnt black with black markings appearing around her pupils and a dark aura enveloped her body. Red markings appeared on her skin.

"I learnt a Trump Card training with Esdeath's training routine.," Kurome explained as she did the same tactic as her sister, causing her sclera becoming purple with purple markings on her body.

" **Big War Horn.** ," Kurome declared in a serious tone of voice.

" **Koro. Trump Card: Berserker Tactic- Full Armor of Thanatos**.," Seryu ordered Koro, turning into a more bestial, red furred form of its bigger state. It then swallowed her whole and spat out a fully, green armored Seryu with flails, swords, anti-tank rifles, ,missile turrents, etc emerging from tendrils from her back.

" **Extase**.," Sheele shouted as her Teigu illuminated the area, while temporally blinding Vanity.

Akame and Kurome took the opportunity to strike at the winged youth who blocked with his hardened wings. However, Seryu took the opportunity to strike his back and began to rapidly punch it while using her extra weaponry to blast or slash at the targeted point. Vanity made an audible grunt of irritation as Seryu attacked

Budo, taking the hint, then concentered all of his energy at that point and shouted, "Solid Shooter." He then fired a black-colored powerful electric beam towards that weak point while Hemi and Nakaido fired torrents of deathly black and fluid earth torrents from their respective Teigu.

The Rebel leader then pulled out a long rifle with an ornate design, his Teigu, and fired it directly at Vanity's back.

" **What a pointless act of wasted-** ," Vanity snarked until something invisible struck him from behind. It was Incursio's invisible Trump Card.

" **Trump Card: Realm Cutting Thread**...," Lubbock said as he used his stronger thread to restrain the avian youth.

" **You little** -," Vanity snorted until he realized that he was being restrained by a giant hand.

Chelsea had taken the form of the large avian except much smaller in scale, though considerable as it was the size of an elephant Danger Beast.

Susanoo swung his Trump Card's sword, Ame no Murakumo through the winged youth's back.

Sayo and Ieyasu took their remaining efforts to fire arrows and manifested traps onto Vanity, much to his surprised disbelief.

After the light dimmed, Vanity had a massive hole in his top half of his chest, his lower half lay on the ground, his wings crumbling and his eyes darting in different directions.

" **You pests**!," he screamed as he was engulfed in a purple aura. Lubbock suddenly felt a sense of dread as the torrential sphere dissipated to reveal Vanity in a different form.

His hair was now pure white, his skin becoming darker in tone, his eyes being solid red and his lipstick becoming silver. His wing were now white with eye markings of purple coloring and long peacock like tail feathers. His outfit was now a long robe of black color with purple eye markings. Most importantly, his body was completely restored

The eye marks glowed and similar markings emerged on Akame, Kurome, Seryu, Chelsea, etc; paralyzing them.

Dropping all pretenses, Vanity held out his palm and began gathering a large torrent of wind that surrounded it.

" **I can control wind, from making invisible strikes that blow you from existence to wind barriers. I may not be as strong as the rest of my siblings, but I can take you**...," Vanity gloated until he noticed something important.

The entire area was now blue in color and he couldn't move.

" **Trump Card: Mahapadma**. Time is stopped for a mere moment.," Esdeath said as she floated in the air with ice created on her arms and legs. Tatsumi was on her chest and used it to propel himself towards the youth.

"Tatsumi...So bold!," Esdeath said with glee for using her bosom as a launch pad.

Vanity broke out of the time stop and transformed into a winged wind elemental and rushed towards Tatsumi. The winged elemental conjured wind blades to parry Tatsumi's cross blades and the two struck, creating powerful wind gusts of power. Tatsumi was slowly being pushed back while Vanity smirked. The blue space gradually diminished due to the time limit being reached.

However, Vanity's victory was short lived as he noticed in horror as another figure rushed towards him.

The Emperor now wearing with Primus Imperator with a determined expression on her face.

Vanity fired a mouth blast in the form of a peacock phoenix larger than the Titan Eagle in hopes of stopping the assault.

However, without any sound, Vanity was blasted away by the Emperor's palm strike, or rather the force from the palm strike from a long distance.

" **My Mighty Father will make you pay for countless centuries of isolation! I swear it**!," Vanity declared furiously as his voice slowly became more inaudible as he was pushed away.

Vanity was then blown into the horizon and vanished with a four-pointed "twinkle".

The blue space completely vanished with Tatsumi and Esdeath landing on the ground with a third person that surprised them.

It was the Emperor now looking to be around Tatsumi's age, wearing Primus Imperator's armor on his body and his green hair was now back-length. Esdeath blushed, but not as much as Tatsumi was doing.

 _He's...Wait, I like girls...It's not like..., but...,_ Tatsumi thought with awkward hesitance, but something about his eyes, his lips and his more aware demeanor caused Tatsumi to consider maybe being with him in a more personal way.

* * *

 ** _Four Days Ago..._**

 _A group of_ _guerrilla tactic using extremists called the Shinobi of the Corroding Leaf had managed to bypass the Empire's defenses. They weren't like Night Raid who avoided innocent causalities, they attacked anyone, regardless of their nature, in their path._

 _The Jaegers had managed to deal with most of them, but their leader had managed to take the Emperor hostage. It was a man in a bright orange overcoat, a headband and a toad like physique. He lustfully licked on the young Emperor's face as he had perverse plans for him._

 _The young boy looked at Honest who was slowly inching away towards the exit, it then became clear that Honest never really cared about him in the slightest._

 _Suddenly, Tatsumi barraged in, decapitated the man and carried the young Emperor like a bride._

 _This was the moment that the Emperor felt his heart go wild and wanted to repay Tatsumi for his rescue in anyway he could._

* * *

Tatsumi felt his heart aflutter as he saw the boy walk towards him, which Esdeath noticed with a hint of cold jealous in her eyes.

The Emperor then gave her a calm look that caused her, **Her of all people** ,to relent and back away. It seemed that the power boost he received in condensing the gigantic Teigu into a more convenient size opened a large gap between him and everyone else.

 _So this is what it feels like to be the weaker one. Mu_ st _have been how my victims felt when being near me.,_ Esdeath concluded as she felt the magnitude of his presence that eclipsed her own for the time being.

 _If Tatsumi feels that he should return those feelings, I won't stop him...as long as he has time for me and the other girls.,_ she continued in her thoughts as she saw Tatsumi blush in a way that was similar to hers.

"Thank you so much for always protecting the Empire for me. It made me want to get as strong as you, Tatsumi.," the Emperor said as he drew closer to Tatsumi's face. The two were nearly identical in height.

"Your Majesty...," Tatsumi replied with a wide eyed look of shock as the suddenly older ruler pressed his lips against his. He quivered a moment before pulling the Emperor's waist near his, pulling their chests together. The Emperor wrapped his arms behind Tatsumi's head as their tongues intermingled and their crotches rubbed together. The two then separated with a trail of saliva connecting them.

"My name is Makoto...you can call me that...Do you want to take this to somewhere more private?," the green haired emperor said with a shy. Tatsumi sensed that he was no longer the gullible little boy, having gained greater strength as well as wisdom. It made him feel like a girl in love.

"Sure.," Tatsumi said as he agreed with Makoto's statement. He then gave him another passionate kiss.

"Esdeath, I'm going to be spending time with Makoto. Why don't you spend time with Seryu and Kurome?," Tatsumi suggested to the blue haired woman as the two walked together with a hand over the other's back.

 _I've been surpassed for now..., but I'll make sure to catch up...I sound like one of those rookies that swear to get stronger now...,_ Esdeath acknowledged before thinking about Kurome and Seryu. They were inexperienced girls and she had a preference to Tatsumi, but being very close did make her consider them potential partners in the ways of liaison.

* * *

 **Several Hours After the Battle**

"So um, you all like Tatsumi? Why?," Ieyasu said awkwardly who was being bandaged by Susanoo along with Sayo. Emperor Makoto had defeated the enemy and by doing so, had managed to gain a level of power that made the entire group seem like children. It felt bittersweet that the Emperor had decided to give up the Empire and take the Jaegers as well as the remaining members of the Wild Hunt to face this new enemy.

 **"** My chest feels tight whenever I'm near him and I forget what I'm doing when I talk to him.," Esdeath said cheerfully as she placed her hand on her chest while blushing.

"I've stopped doing justice the way I did in order to get his approval.," Seryu spoke with a sweet tone of romanticism with her right hand caressing her face.

"He has a wonderful smile and he's always there to protect me from behind.," Kurome said cheerfully as she fidgeted shyly.

"He must be a saint to bring out the heroics in the depths of your heart?," Chelsea said sarcastically with a sweat bead on her brow. Admittedly, she, Akame and Sheele were now more interested in Tatsumi after he managed to get the Emperor to grow a spine and save the capital from its demonic invaders.

 _My God...Tatsumi's a player...,_ Ieyasu thought with dread with the prospect that Tatsumi had now gotten the attraction of the most powerful women and now the single most powerful man in the country. However, the Emperor recognized his failings as a leader and relinquished his rule to the Path of Peace leader that the rebels wanted to have rule once they had won. It all felt bittersweet to know that they were given the victory instead of earning it.

"I...see...," a disillusioned Sayo remarked.

"Ok, so basically, Tatsumi not only has a harem, but he's now the male consort to the former Emperor, who somehow managed to pull an ass pull to become so much stronger than the rest of us that he could just as easily take it back by force. The only saving grace is that things will get better, but Tatsumi's way too lucky.," Ieyasu complained with understandable annoyance.

"In any case, we need to replace Die Leaguer after its owner died at the hands of the enemy. It's also important to find out who this enemy is and defend the capital with everyone including...," Budo explained with resolution until he saw an indecent sight.

Brick was riding Syura in front of the group and Cosmina already convincing Run to be her lover as the latter walked with the former's legs wrapped around his waist while riding on his length. Dr. Stylish and Dorothea looked in annoyed indifference to the sight. Bols was currently checking up on his family and thus, wasn't in the current group.

"Even the likes of them...there is likely some records from the First Emperor's time that might explain what those things are.," Nakaido suggested to change the topic away from the Wild Hunt being Wild Hunt.

Sten was busy keeping a gradually less bestial Wave from attacking everyone. His currently unnamed Trump Card allowed him to become a berserker at the cost of his insanity at the moment.

"We should try and ask that owl where he came from...," the rebel leader said as he tried to ignore the sight.

"Agreed.," Hemi nodded as Sten, Mez, and Wave were both bewildered and appealed by the sight.

* * *

 **Emperor's Bed Room**

A nude Makoto held a similarly naked Tatsumi's waist tight as the latter rode on the former before collapsing on the bed.

 _...Centuries ago...I have a faint glimmer of what that means, but I don't know enough yet_., Makoto thought with a look of determination. He also noted that his armor could shrink into a small, blue core in the center of his chest. Tatsumi was the same, except his was white.

 _Susanoo had a core like this and he's a Teigu...what does that mean for the Teigu users...,_ the green ruler wondered as Tatsumi got up.

"Do you think its ok that you're being with a boy? Won't your loved ones be jealous?," Makoto asked Tatsumi with curiosity.

"Well, those three have been together, once literally, for so long that there's bound to a connection building for them to realize.," Tatsumi suggested with an observant smile. While they haven't acted on it and didn't admit it, Tatsumi felt that the three Jaeger girls were getting much closer as partners. And they'd soon act on their instinctual desires.

"You mean...," Makoto said with a sigh as he spread himself.

"We can go another round.," Tatsumi said with a smile before inserting himself into his new lover.

The two embraced as Makoto wrapped his legs around Tatsumi.

* * *

 **Training Room- A Few Hours Later...**

The Primus Imperator power's seemed to include more than just physical prowess, it also cured Kurome and Akame of their curses of slowly dying, with the implications of it could happen multiple times in order to counter the drawbacks of lethal Teigu aftereffects.

Kurome and Seryu, however, decided it was better to train their stamina and think of new ways to adjust their Trump Cards so that they would be more convenient to use in extended combat.

Rather than being naturally gifted in combat and thinking an coming up with abilities on the fly, Esdeath decided for once in her life, to train like a normal person. She wore a blue training bra and shorts with white boots. Kurome and Seryu also were wearing training outfits similar to Esdeath's except black and green respectively. She kept her cap in the room, while three notable items shined briefly.

"Come.," Esdeath commanded as Kurome and Seryu rushed to fight her. Over the course of the year training, the gap between the three had gotten close enough for the two younger women to fight on par with their leader without immediately losing the fight.

"You've gotten better at controlling your bloodlust and composure.," Esdeath stated as she blocked Seryu's punches while bending her stomach to the left to counter the auburn girl's kick.

"And Kurome, you've recovered splendidly and are now fighting a competent level.," Esdeath continued as she parried Kurome's kicks with her own kick.

Suddenly, all three collapsed on each other while sweating profusely. Kurome and Seryu were lying on Esdeath's stomach while both were close to her face.

"I fought all my life, but it seems like I've only trained to end fights quickly. I need to build up my stamina. In order to make my Trump Card more useful and versatile of course-," Esdeath said as Kurome took the initiative to kiss the Ice Queen to Seryu's surprise. She initially considered violently resisting until she eased into the kiss and twisted her tongue around the black haired girl.

"Even after Makoto showed us up, you're still trying to improve. You're much stronger than us in terms of conviction. And I want to thank you personally for your help in making me more grounded.," Kurome said with a saliva trail leading from Esdeath's mouth.

 _Merraid was right about women. All of them have some romantic inclinations towards their fellow gender at some point and that includes me as well._ , Esdeath thought as she signaled Seryu to do the same.

After a initial reluctance, she complied with a passionate kiss to her superior. Kurome join in and they had a triple kiss with all of their mouths with their eyes. Esdeath then groped both of the girls' behinds as they shared the deep kiss before taking a short break as they continued training.

* * *

 **Unknown** **Continent**

Vanity was badly bruised while covering in a pool of his own purple blood. His siblings crowded around him and looked down at his wretched state.

" **Enough, his purpose was merely to scout. He'll be useful to send again in order to test their powers...As for these Teigu users...it's time that we met them face to face**.," said the horned father, Lord Evil as he tapped his throne.

Suddenly, the entire continent shook as it rose from its foundations and stood up as a colossal titan with a large, foreboding castle in the center of the continent, serving as its head.

The colossus then proceeded to march towards the Empire.

 _ **You little green haired freak...I swear I'll get back you**..., _thought Vanity, swearing vengeance on his previous defeat.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The End Game- The entire Teigu forces prepare for the final battle with the enemy,** **while Nakaido discovers an important detail on the new enemy.**


	19. Chapter 19: Kill The End Game

**Author Notes: This is a setup chapter for the final battle and closer to the end of this fanfic. Warnings for potential gore material.**

 **Chapter 19: Kill The End Game**

* * *

 **6 Months After the Vanity Fight**

 **Empire's Library**

Nakaido was looking through the library when he found an ancient book in the furthest corner of the book shelves. He was looking for any information on the enemy and the records he read so far were either of more recent dates or fabricated histories made by romanticists during the centuries that the Empire had reigned.

It was well preserved, but dusty- not being used for a long time. The straw hat wearing General then opened the book and was surprised on what he saw...

* * *

 **Esdeath's Torture Room**

Mez and Sten were surprised on how tough the owl actually was. It was not helped by the fact that Esdeath, the Jaegers and Makoto had left the capital on the latter's request in order to make the transition to the new leadership go more smoothly. Also, Wild Hunt went into hiding due to their leader's connections to Honest and took Run with them, much to Esdeath's displeasure.

And they were not as skilled at torturing to get information as Esdeath was.

Suddenly, Nakaido barged in and said with utter seriousness, "I know what this enemy is."

* * *

 **Former Emperor's Throne Room**

Everyone from the remaining Night Raid membership and the current military leadership including Budo were gathered. The only one not directly involved with the last battle was the former leader of the Path of Peace.

The Lord, a tall, slender, purple iris eyed man with a necklace around his forehead, priest clothing and long white hair, looked saddened by the tense atmosphere of the room.

"So what is this new threat Nakaido?," asked Lubbock to Budo's chagrin, being very casual with someone that outranked him.

Nakaido sighed before beginning his explanation.

"Long ago, a man wanted to ascend beyond his humanity. To this end, he separated his sinful nature into physical manifestations made from melding them with Danger Beasts. He would then extract the evil from several men in order to build up a fighting force. His experimentations led him to having an unnatural long life, which he used to create a massive kingdom of which the Empire was later built upon. He ruled for 2000 years of iron-fisted tyranny in preparation to Godhood until the First Emperor and the 47 future Teigu users overthrew him and banished the man along with his unholy offspring to the unknown lands. And for the next centuries, he had his remaining influence attempting to corrode the nation's government including installing Honest into power as well as corrupting several people, at least, this is what the leader of the Revolutionary Army believes.

 _A man that wanted to be God? Sounds like ridiculous to me._ , thought Chelsea until she noticed a colossal giant marching towards the capital from the west from the window.

"Get ready, we already fought one of their fighters, we'll be far more prepared than we were before.," Najenda declared as the group left the room...

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later...**

It was a completely, one-sided massacre.

Sheele was impaled by her own scissors, Lubbock was strangled by his own string, only Najenda's robotic arm remained, Susanoo's core was shattered, Sten had been torn in half, Mez was half bitten, Hemi was stabbed through the heart, Nakaido was drowned, Budo was razed and the rebel leader was on his last breath while bleeding profusely. Sayo and Ieyasu's condition were so horrific that if they had died at Aria's hands, it would be considered a merciful death in comparison.

The Rebel leader, ripped of his headgear, was revealed to be a stubble bearded man with a noticeable scar over his left eye and unruly, long brown hair, he also had a single functioning green iris eye. His lower half was reduced to ashes with his organs sticking out, but he could still remain conscious for his final moments.

He could only look in contempt at his nine killers. Vanity and eight others that he hadn't seen before.

The first was a large, muscular reddish scaled, red slit eyed, draconic humanoid with large wings, a long tail and a curved snout. He had clawed hands and taloned feet. He was shirtless and wore baggy black pants. He was Wrath.

The second was a short, obese, round nosed, orange humanoid with tiny red circle eyes, stubby horns on his head, tiny wings on his back and a thick tail ending a barb. He wore a tank top with shorts. He was Gluttony.

The third was a large, dull grayish blue, shaggy, nostril-less, dog like bestial humanoid with a long snout, an ape like stance with large hands, elephant like feet, and a long, bushy tail. His eyes were obscured by his long bangs. Snow constantly rained down him even thought it wasn't winter. He was Sloth.

The fourth was a silver, gaunt, metallic, red eyed humanoid with eight sets of slender, clawed arms, a jagged smile with a noseless face. Like Wrath, he was shirtless wearing tight pants of black color. He was Greed.

The fifth was a mermaid, with the top half of a fairly tall and beautiful woman with the lower half of a sea serpent. She was slender yet voluptuous in build, and had a pale complexion. She had narrow, red iris eyes with slits, water-like wavy purple hair reaching her lower back, her bangs parted away from her face. She wore a form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, with the dress parted in the front to expose her midriff. The woman also wore elegant, arm-length gloves. She was Lust.

The sixth was an average sized youth with very thin, narrow eyes with tiny red pupils, a large smile revealing his upper teeth and vine like hair. He wore a tight, full body suit that had curved boots. He was Envy.

The seventh was a small girl with long purple hair, large red eyes with slit pupils and a large, puffy hat of black color. She wore baggy pajamas that opened up to expose her midriff. She was Despair.

The eighth was Vanity, who had been restored to his original state by his father, though more unhinged than before.

The ninth and final one, was a muscular built, large man with a skull face with two red dots in the empty space of his eye sockets for eyes, and bulky skeletal armor. He was Pride.

"You may have defeated us, but our rebellion won't-," said the rebel leader until he was blasted away from existence by a purple blast of energy. It was from the tenth being, Lord Evil.

A short while later, the Lord joined the list of causalities, in a manner of death that was so horrific that it couldn't be described in a way that humans could comprehend.

The tenth individual that did not fight the opposition, sat on the Emperor's throne and finally, his form was shown in the light. It was an elderly man with a wrinkled face, a long beard/mustache, forward pointing horns, hands with long clawed fingernail tips, large leathery wings on his back and bare feet under his ornate, armored robe. His half opened eyes with black sclera and red pupils looked at his children.

" **Ah...My throne...My children...I need to rest for seven days until the Day of the End occurs, and complete my goal that was interrupted 1000 years ago. Deal with the enemies to my apotheosis ritual.** ," he commanded his children as they vanished from the location, heading towards a certain location.

* * *

 **Forest in the Furtherest Point of the Empire**

Chelsea and Akame had been warned by the Rebel Leader to avoid conflict with this enemy and to take the Lord to the Wild Hunt and Jaegers' location in order to have them protect him. It would also provide an opportunity to expose what they learned about the enemy from watching from the sidelines.

Unbeknownst to them, the nine children of Lord Evil were trailing them to the location of the last remaining threat to their father's goals.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Envy 1- The Embodiments of Vice appear in front of the Jaegers and Wild Hunt,** **deciding to stall them until the week passes and Lord Evil achieves ultimate power. To this end, Envy fights the remaining members of the Wild Hunt party.**


	20. Chapter 20: Kill The Envy 1

**Author Notes: This is more of evil versus malevolent fight, absolute horrible people fighting a demonic embodiment of sin. The question is which is the real monster and which one is the one that ultimately comes on top as the stronger evil.**

 **Chapter 20: Kill The Envy 1**

* * *

Utilizing purple energy generated in their bodies, the nine beings, excluding Gluttony, Wrath and Vanity who had wings to begin with, rocketed across the landscape while trailing Chelsea and Akame towards their location.

Envy then spoke with a raspy voice, " **I want to go and make these humans suffer for their weaknesses. It's better to make them suffer extreme agony before they become adjusted to Our Mighty Father's reign**."

". **...You seem to be set on this mindset...well, next to Vanity, you're one of the most necessary aspects to get rid of. Do what you will- if you find some of the fighter's from Vanity's assault, their deaths will deliver a message not to mess with us. Go on and do your pointless bullying**.," Pride said in a deep voice, while mocking Envy, much to the latter's annoyance.

Envy then separated from the group and headed towards an inn

* * *

 **Empty Tavern in the Outskirts of the Empire- Night**

Envy landed in front of an inn with a look of annoyance as he was stared at by the nearby people, sensing his revolting nature. He let out a breath that carried spore and filled the atmosphere with pink pollen to hide himself from any potential onlookers.

" **Stop looking at me like I'm a freak- I hate it**!," the narrow eyed youth shouted as he generated several vines from his body, impaling the people nearest to him.

"R-Run away, its a monster!," shouted one man before being stabbed through the back of the head. By the end, all of the people outside were killed off.

His upper teeth expression turned to a sneer of contempt as he crushed the skull of a long dead person beneath his curved boot.

"Kousetsu wants your blood. It's asking for it...," said a man's voice from inside the tavern to Envy's annoyance.

" **Eh**?," Envy snarled in annoyance.

"Tonight's a Super Moon- excellent for my trump card.," said a confident voice that emerged from the tavern.

Izou and Enshin walked outside while carrying their respective weapons. Envy decided take a limp position, not taking an defensive stance.

"No guard? What a fool you are. **Kousetsu- Zugaikotsu Slash**!," Izou declared as he swung his blade so swiftly that it created a purple skull like wave of energy

" **Trump Card- Djinn Tornado**.," Enshin shouted as he swung his sword, creating a djinn like entity made of wind.

Envy took both strikes with no resistance, his body skipping like a pebble before hitting the back of a rock.

"He wasn't worth getting outside for. Let's go back inside and have our time with the bitches-," Enshin said with his tongue sticking out, before being stabbed through the heart by an elongated vine.

Izou looked his former comrade with shock at how he had been killed before turning his attention to Envy walking back with an upper tooth girl.

" **We, the Embodiment's of Father's Vices embody a different element of the world. Vanity is Wind, Lust- Water, Wrath- Lightning, Greed- Metal, Sloth- Ice, Gluttony- Fire, Despair- Light, Pride- Darkness and I'm Nature. I was created to carry every single plant imaginable in his body. I'm a living forest. Envy me! Respect me**!," Envy explained as the vine that impaled Enshin took the form of a venus fly trap and devoured the now fearful man. His body traveling down the stem until it entered Envy's back. The ugly looking man then emitted a purple flash of aura as his face became more conveniently more attractive.

Izou then smiled creepily and began swinging his sword madly, creating a gigantic skeleton made of purple energy.

" **One of those Shingu I take it**?," Envy said with confidence.

"Kousetsu was one of the lost models, using its kills to generate the spirit of a giant skeleton man Danger Beast. It was made to be a copy of the armor/sword Teigu, **Hemi's Bones of Hades: Tartarus** , which is said to be able to conjure the energy of the dead. It was said that Tartarus was the advanced prototype that Murasame and Yatsufusa failed to replicate. But, now I can kill you with my ultimate technique, Gashadokuro.," Izou explained as the giant thrusted his fist in order to rapidly punch the youth. Then Izou heard an audible zing and noticed he was bleeding from the mouth.

"You were a superb fighter...to die against.," he said as he fell to the ground. Envy had generated a cactus barrier in order to shield himself from the now vanishing skeleton's barrage of punches, while turning his left hand into a series of branches to impale the samurai through the chest.

" **That's two down...Women...and two feminine whelps...?** ," the vine haired man remarked as Syura, Brick, Dorothea, Cosmina and Run walked out of the tavern, after overhearing the commotion outside. Run, now a brainwashed shell of himself, forced to wear very skimpy, belly exposing clothing while being fondled from behind by his wisteria haired mistress.

"Who're you calling feminine, ya bitch?," Syura asked with a vein popping on his forehead.

 _Maybe not dress with a belly revealing shirt?,_ thought Dorothea with a flat criticism to her leader's attire.

" **Oh you're the son of the sap that we pulled strings to have lead the Empire to collapse. He would've failed in any scenario if we didn't interfere. Be glad, that Vanity did you a favor by killing him**.," Envy gloated to Syura's annoyance. As he did so, he parried all of Syura's "masterful martial arts" that he learned during his travels.

"That's it- **Trump Card: Paradisal Kingdom of Gold**!," Syura shouted in frustration as he used his Teigu to open the sky with an intricate pattern. It unveiled a golden, floating castile with torrents of golden energy ready to

"Its power is able to hit its target and tear their spatial properties until nothing is...huh?," Syura gloated until he noticed that he and Brick had plants growing outwards from the inside of their skin.

Suddenly, the two were torn to shreds as tree golems burst out of their bodies and Envy summoned a giant oak tree to demolish the golden castle, which then imploding on itself.

Envy then looked in mild surprise that Dorothea, Cosmina and Run weren't affected.

" **You developed counter immune systems to a random scenario that you didn't see coming? Damn the humans that are closer to us in intelligence**.," Envy remarked with reluctant acknowledgment of the supposedly, young Doctor's abilities.

"Dr. Stylish and I worked briefly after the fight with the birds, with him improving my Teigu's properties so I can perpetually stay like this without needing to drain blood to do so. It can now make me stronger. And I had some from one of those birds, imagine how much of a power increase I received?," Dororhea said as she casually walked towards him and grabbed his right wrist.

She then pulled him up and tossed him into the tavern.

"Once Syura lost his connection, he became a liability as were Syura and Izou...Let's head to the Jaeger's group and apologize or whatever.," Dorothea suggested in an archaic tone of voice as the three headed away.

Suddenly, a hand emerged from the wreckage and Envy popped up slightly peeved.

" **A vampire**?," Envy asked with confusion to the girl's sudden display of power.

"No, an alchemist.," Dorothea said with a sigh of annoyance as she prepared to fight the vine haired Embodiment of Vice.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Envy 2. Dorothea fights Envy along with Cosmina and Run with several surprises on both sides.**


	21. Chapter 21: Kill The Envy 2

**Author Notes: A Shingu based on a Teigu created for this fanfic will be introduced in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 21: Kill The Envy 2**

* * *

 **Ruined Tavern**

Dorothea, Cosmina and Run faced off against Envy, who was walking away from the rubble.

"An Alchemist? From the Western Country? What reasons would you have to be in this country?," Envy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I took a look at the book concerning your father's past. Apparently, he was from there and wanted to achieve the number one priority of all alchemists- gaining the power of God!," Dorothea said with tiny fanged grin.

"You know about his goal? Are you going to stop him because it's morally wrong?," Envy argued, clenching his right hand as he did so.

"Actually, I wished to hijack the preparations and have it go to me. Then I can have an eternity to extend the lives of others and do experiments as I please.," Dorothea replied as she snapped her fingers.

Cosmina and Run fired their Teigu's powers, soundwaves and feather projectiles at the vine haired man.

Envy then summoned a thorny wall of layered vines in order to withstand the assault.

Dorothea then bit her finger and decided to change tactics. It would mean that she would have one less pawn, but it couldn't be helped.

"Cosmina, Remember the "engagement rings" I got with Dr. Stylish for you and Run to use at your wedding ceremony?," Dorothea

"Sure.," Cosmina said as she pulled out a set of rings, one with a sun symbol and the other having a moon symbol.

"Why don't you use it now?," Dorothea suggested.

Cosmina then placed her finger on her ring index while doing the same to Run. Nothing occurred for a moment until the two were pulled together and their forms melded together. Run noticeably regained his sense of reason and realized to his horror what was now happening to him just before it was done.

A single figure stood, one with interchanging shoulder-length wisteria/fair blond hair, golden iris eyes with four pointed star shaped pupils behind glasses, a white robe over a pink bunny suit with a midriff exposing opening with a brown belt, a collar on her neck, white boots and bunny ears on her head. Mastema had melded with Heavy Pressurre with the microphone aspect being in the center of the disks.

"I'm….," said the woman in a voice that was cheerful, but politer than her usual tone of voice, before touching her new bulge in her pants area.

"A product of love. This must be what marriage must be like!" she said while hugging herself while striking a stage like pose, she then sang while Envy looked on in bafflement.

"This is the Fusion Teigu: Trinity Shingu equivalent, **Eclipse Joining: Twilight,** it merges two Teigu users together, but its permanent, even when the rings are removed.," Dorothea explained as the girl tossed the rings to the blond girl.

"My mother was Cosmina and my father was Run. So that makes my Ruma.," she said, acknowledging the components used for her permanent creation.

"Go and attack this one, but I keep him alive enough to keep a sample-," Dorothea commanded until Ruma began to clench the latter's head.

"My mother remembers your actions, and my father wouldn't condone them. So its best to find a way to atone for your actions.," Ruma said with her eyes obscured by her glasses.

 _Damn, merging with Run must've given the creation of their union a moral compass. I have to play by her rules in order to survive.,_ Dorothea thought with pragmatic resentment before nodding and joining Ruma in the fight.

Dorothea pulled out a tube of glass in order, which let out a gas. Envy started to become stiff from the gas' effects while Ruma flew into the air.

" **Neo Trump Card:** **Hymn of the Heavenly- Overture**.," Ruma declared as she let out large sounds with angelic music mixed with sound emitting, vibrating feathers down onto Envy. It created several sound waves explosions in his direct vicinity.

Dorothea then leapt backwards and bit her right hand, causing it to bleed. She then drew a circle and drew a wand like item from her dress, placing it inside the circle. It then released a black miasma, which then shaped itself into an eldritch creature with multiple eyes and mouths.

The creature then rushed towards Envy's location and began to spill out acid to corrode him into nothingness.

"Was that enough?," Ruma asked Dorothea until a barrage of leaves struck the two of them.

Envy clenched the creature with his left hand and threw it into space.

" **Vanity was the weakest of us. Don't think a meager tactic can affect the rest of us int he slightest**.," Envy remarked as he slowly walked towards the two women.

Dorothea gritted her teeth as Envy turned his right hand into a long grass sword as he prepared to decapitate the two of them.

Dorothea tried to force back her tears of fear while Ruma was more accepting of her demise.

Suddenly, Envy was kicked to the side by a dog humanoid while Dorothea and Ruma were rescued by an Apeman.

When Envy got up, he was puzzled as where his victims when he felt snow flakes on his back.

He turned to see that it was Sloth who had come back for him.

" **Well done...Brother...you got rid of...some of them...,"** said the shaggy being in a very slow voice.

 **"I'm done here. I'll head back to our brothers. They seem to be aware of where those girls went...,"** Envy replied with annoyance as he flew with Sloth into the sky.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Vices 1- Akame and Chelsea finally find the Jaegers and surprised on how much they've improved. However, the Embodiments of Vices are on their trail and there's only six days left until Lord Evil** **completes his ritual.**


	22. Chapter 22: Kill The Vices 1

**Author Notes: The finale for the fanfic is approaching in a few chapters or more. It will lead to some surprises and reveals about certain characters.**

 **Chapter 22: Kill The Vices 1**

* * *

 **Hidden Ravine Base- The Next Morning**

Akame and Chelsea eventually stopped at a ravine with an entrance. They noticed two large figures carrying two girls on their backs going into the entrance.

Akame and Chelsea held each other's hand as they slowly walked into the entrance. After a while walking in the darkness of the tunnel, they came onto a clearing with a tranquil atmosphere and were surprised on what they saw.

In the middle of the grassy meadow, were the Jaegers plus Tatsumi and the former Emperor, wearing battle ready outfits of streamlined orichalcum, customized to their skillset. They were also older for some reason. Dorothea and a blond/wisteria haired girl seemed to be the newest additions to the group, looking to have gone through hell in spite of arriving shortly before them.

Suddenly, Chelsea and Akame noticed an ice shaped flower sculpture beneath their feet and vanished in blue light.

A few minutes later, both emerged as if several years had passed, they had battle scars and felt more powerful than they did initially.

" **Winterzei** t, it's an advanced evolution of my **Mahapadma** technique, able to manipulate time in various ways. Like giving us enough time to reach the new enemies' level.," Esdeath explained. She was now in her later 20s and wore a form fitting, midriff exposing body suit like the rest of the girls with ice shaded elbow/knee protectors as modifications as well as hers being a blue color.

"So that's what you've been doing for the past six months?," Chelsea observed while noticing that her and Akame's bust were noticeably more well-endowed than before.; they had also outgrown their clothing.

"We have additional clothes in case of those remaining in Empire ever came. You can get fitted behind one of those rocks.," Esdeath suggested as she pointed to the big rock on the right.

"That's the thing…. those monsters came to the capital….and we're the only ones left.," Akame said with a sad tone of regret in her voice.

Tatsumi was the most infuriated, with the implications that Ieyasu and Sayo had been killed without him being there to save them. Esdeath, Seryu, and Kurome placed a hand on his shoulder, giving concerned looks towards him,

He relented and gave Akame as well as Chelsea a look of concern as well as empathy towards them.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could do something more to make up for your loss….," the brown-haired youth explained as the two girls came out from behind the big rock.

Akame wore a red version of the girls' uniform with an overcoat while Chelsea's was pink with a compartment on the back to hold her Teigu. He hadn't really talked to them personally, but he really found them to be the cutest of the Night Raid members.

Esdeath gave a sly smile as he walked over to them and activated Winterzeit on the three of them.

* * *

 **Winterzeit World**

Tatsumi then realized that he was now in the time delayed world that Esdeath had created for the Jaegers, himself and Makoto. He then saw Akame and Chelsea, who were as surprised at the development as he was.

"So…. what happens now? Chelsea and I are lovers….," Akame explained, savvy enough to realize the scenario that was going to occur.

"So are Kurome, Seryu and Esdeath when I'm not being with Makoto or more recently, Dorothea. Ruma's a complicated case, she's with Wave since half of her he has an affinity with. Bols and Dr. Stylish are out for obvious reasons.," Tatsumi explained the relationships to the current roster to the rest of the group.

"So basically, we're going to be a part of your harem?," Chelsea observed as she walked closer to Tatsumi. He wore a form fitting body suit like the rest of the men, except his was white in color and he had modifications to have holders for his crucifixes.

 _Well, we did find him attractive during the time we saw each other after the Vanity incident.,_ thought Chelsea as she blushed in anticipation.

"Looks like it.," Tatsumi replied as she forced him on the floor. She pulled back his pants, removed her own and began to ride on him for a few minutes.

After she was done, she signaled for Akame to come over. She complied as she proceeded to do the same ordeal as Chelsea had done.

* * *

 **Hidden Ravine Space**

Akame, Chelsea and Tatsumi returned after a half hour, with their first sight upon returning as the wisteria/blond haired girl clinging to Wave.

"So you're Ruma? Why do you remind me of-," Akame remarked on the uncanny similarity to the Wild Hunt member while also reminding her of the Jaegers member, Run.

"Basically, Dorothea had Run and Cosmina fuse together to create her. The result is permanent and I view as a man to keep her happy in spite of these absurd circumstances.," Wave explained while trying hard to keep his composure while Ruma was being overtly affectionate towards him.

"I bet.," Chelsea said with mild pity for the fused being before noticing Bols was helping with his wife and daughter with the firewood in order to keep the space warm at night. They also wore the revealing tight outfits...the implications that Esdeath put them through hellish training as well.

"So its prep for the final battle...," Chelsea remarked with sucking on a lollipop.

"We got some useful intel from Dorothea, in spite of her nature and her association with the last group she joined. Apparently, its an alchemist ritual that is supposed to take a week to do it, but no one's ever managed to accomplish it. Basically, we're screwed if he succeeded.," Wave explained before Ruma kissed him on the mouth.

"I wonder how long we have until one of those guys related to that Vanity guy show up to kill us?," Tatsumi asked himself. Until Kurome rushed back with a state of worry on her face.

"No time at all...they're here!," she said as suddenly, nine figures burst into the area.

 _I went through hell just literally when I got here. I'm not going to fall here before I get to do anything.,_ Chelsea thought as she readied Gaea's Foundation from her compartment.

Lightning struck the hidden room and reduced it to cinders. Nine figures landed on the ground, inspecting the damage.

The Embodiments of Vices.

" **We seem to have dealt with them easily. No one could've survived that.** ," Vanity gloated as he kicked the ground in spite.

The other eight were not as convinced and looked up to the sky.

Esdeath had created a levitating platform for the current party, sensing the attack prematurely.

" **If this had been enough to finish you off, then it would've left a sour taste in our mouths,** **especially after those two whelps with the arrow and ambush type Teigu tried futilely to attack us.,"** Wrath remarked as he charged a great deal of electric energy.

This got Tatsumi's attention, manifested his Teigu and flew down to face off against the draconic humanoid. To get revenge for Sayo and Ieyasu's deaths.

" **...Blue hair...Partas Tribe...it's been a while...since I...killed the majority...** ," Sloth said slowly as he noticed Esdeath. She gave a wide look of shock when this was revealed.

"So it wasn't another tribe? It may be not my place to say it, but I want to kill that one...," Esdeath said with a low key tone of fury before Bols leapt from the platform

Bols faced off against Sloth to Esdeath's surprise.

Dr. Stylish faced off against Gluttony, wanting to use him as a lab subject.

Dorothea faced Envy, wanting payback for defeating her earlier.

Ruma faced Vanity, in order to keep this dangerous enemy away from the others.

Wave faced Greed, while activating a controlled version of his bestial state.

Chelsea went against Lust, while readying her Teigu.

Makoto faced Pride, activating his Teigu.

"Wait, is this a sense of moral obligation?," Esdeath remarked.

"You, the Black haired sisters and Seryu are the only chance we have against their leader. I know you're better than the rest of us. At the very least, we'll delay them for you.," Bols explained as he used Rubicante to block the lumbering beast's punch. His blue iris eye glimmered from his mask that usually obscured any of his features.

Dorothea then tossed the Shingu, Twilight towards Akame and said, "I don't want to be apart of this, but that will be useful against their leader."

Reluctantly, Akame acknowledged this request and together with Kurome, Esdeath and Seryu, they left the fight to their friends and ran back to the capital. Despair alone silently followed them, undetected by any of the others.

* * *

 **Wrath vs Tatsumi**

 _I can't believe that I have to use this. My Trump Card...I hope that I don't hurt the others...even if they're Dr. Stylish and Dorothea.,"_ Tatsumi thought as he raised his white aura around his body.

Wrath to Tatsumi's surprise pointed to the right.

 _Does he want me to look right so he can take advantage of my loosened guard?,_ Tatsumi thought with suspicion about why his current enemy would not fight him immediately.

Wrath continued to point to the right, but became increasingly frustrated that Tatsumi couldn't get the hint. So he grabbed the brown-haired boy's head and tossed him into another clearing, away from the others.

"Why would you do that-," Tatsumi shouted with angered confusion before Wrath spoke.

" **You've grown...my son...,** " Wrath said with a stoic tone of fatherly pride.

"Huh...?," Tatsumi said as if Wrath had suddenly impaled him through the heart

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Vices 2- Tatsumi's origins are finally revealed.**


	23. Chapter 23: Kill The Vices 2

**Author Notes: Tatsumi's background is finally revealed in this chapter as well as Esdeath's by extension. It's really sad and it explains Wrath's character a little better than before.**

 **Chapter 23: Kill The Vices 2**

* * *

 ** _Many Years Ago- Northern Parts of the_** ** _Empire_**

 _Wrath had been sent by his originator, Lord Evil, to deal with potential enemies for the day of his eventual ascension. The Northern Tribes were particularly dangerous as their skills were heightened by the amount of Danger Beasts they killed over the centuries. Wrath had been traveling around the northern part of the Empire when he came across a village of brown-haired fellows._

 _He was about to strike at them with a large scale lightning attack, when he was ambushed from behind by a cloaked warrior wielding a long sword._

 _ **So they sensed my killing intent. This was supposed to be simple...I have them face my Mighty Father's wrath for this!,** Wrath thought as he charged up his lightning. _

_He then proceeded to fire the lightning at the cloaked figure, but this one managed to dodge them and close in enough to inch their blade very close to their neck._

 _"You're not from around here?," said the cloaked figure in a feminine tone of voice. She then clonked Wrath on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious._

* * *

 ** _Next Morning- Tribal Village_**

 _The next morning, he woke up to see that he was in a tent with the cloaked figure, who now had revealed herself to a young woman with long brown hair and green iris eyes._

 _When she turned around to see him, she blushed and said in an irritable manner,_

 _"D-don't look at me while I'm naked you perv!"_

 _" **The fact that I'm an inhuman doesn't bother** **you**?," Wrath asked before the woman kicked him for continuing to look at her. It was really annoying to obey her wish to say the least in his opinion._

 _There's a lot of people in other parts of the world with mixed Danger Beast heritage, some more obvious than others. N-now, turn around and don't look while I change.,"_

 _Wrath was puzzled as to why she wasn't as disturbed about his reptilian appearance than most people would have._

 _"You can turn around now.," said the woman now satisfied with her redressing._

 _Wrath turned around to see the woman in her traditional tribal wear._

 _"Come on, let's go and gather food for the village.," the woman said as she left the tent._

 _" **What is your name**?," asked Wrath, deciding to lay low and gather information. _

_What's yours?," the woman asked back, with a snide look on her face._

 _" **I was born of my father's unyielding anger at the world. So I was designated with his vice of Wrath. I'm merely an extension of his will and disobeying him will lead to dire consequences for me**.,"_

 _"Real problems with your folks huh? The most I get are being grounded for fooling around too much.," said the woman with a laugh._

 _"...I'm Tatsuya.," said the woman with a dorky smile on her face._

 _" **I see**.," Wrath replied back with a stoic tone._

* * *

 ** _A Hour Later..._**

 _Tatsuya had introduced Wrath as a newcomer and to be allowed in the tribe for the time being._

 _"What does she see in that fellow? He's clearly a demon.," said one of the elders with a disrespectful tone to the draconic man._

 _" He might be a harbinger of an even greater evil, but let's see if it's justified or not.," said another elder, more tolerant of Tatsuya's decision._

 _Wrath noted their behavior as no surprise, as it was the most natural reaction to such a creature as himself. The children were either terrified of his unnatural existence or naively unaware, thinking he looked cool. The other tribesmen were more hesitant to even look or speak with him._

 _Tatsuya then signaled for Wrath to follow her along with her team of female huntresses._

* * *

 _"Are you sure we should bring him along? He might be bad luck.,"_ _commented a thinner, narrow-eyed friend of Tatsuya._

 _"He might scare the beasts away.," said a more meek friend of Tatsuya._

 _"Or he might just scare off any of the boys that constantly try to prepose to me in spite of being morons.," Tatsuya replied with a jest, not taking the situation as seriously as the others._

 _"Don't tell me, you're considering_ **him** _to be your future lover? Having children with him might lead to them being demonic in appearance and ostracized in the tribe.," the narrow friend argued._

 _"If that's the case, then I'll punch them and make them feel bad for doing that. Plus...it's not as if fully human people are any better.," Tatsuya said again, narrowing her eyes in loathing._

 _"Yeah, the Empire in the south have people with hearts more monstrous than ones with scary exteriors. It might collapse eventually.," said Tatsuya's closed eyed friend, one of the less hostile to Wrath's presence._

 _"I know...Something's coming.," Tatsuya said as she quieted the others. It was eerie silent as the thickets began to rustle slightly._

 _Suddenly, a large lizard Danger Beast came out from the side and tried to attack Tatsuya._

 _Wrath seemingly teleported just in time to zap the beast, electrocuting it from the inside. The beast let out a dying roar, which signaled the others of its pack to gang up on him._

 _It was to no avail, Wrath then summoned physical lightning to impale each and every member of the pack._

 _Wrath turned around with a narrow look of seriousness_

 ** _I've displayed my powers. They must think I'm unnatural or unholy. Best to leave them now-,_** _he thought_ _before seeing the amazed looks on the women's faces._

 _"Whoah, we can sell these for a good profit, enough to trade for a feast for the entire tribe.," said the meek member with joy as she clung to his right arm._

 _"Hey, you're strong. Do you want to spend the night in my tent? Or do you already have it for Tatsuya?," said a short haired, tomboyish woman who was teasing the now blustered Tatsuya._

 _Tatsuya then grabbed Wrath away from the tomboy and dragged him back to the tribe._

 _"We can always share.," said the narrow girl, now convinced of Wrath's skill and to Tatsuya's annoyance._

* * *

 _Now, back at the tent, Tatsuya confronted him with a determined look on her face._

 _"Do you have a Teigu?," she asked, which managed to get under Wrath's skin._

 **Do not mention those objects created on God's will to keep my Might Father out of this land. No...I must keep calm and be friendly with them for the time being before the others show up and aid me in Father's task** _., Wrath thought in frustration before calming himself with rational thought._

 _"I mean I heard of some half Danger Beasts being able to have powers, but yours is way too strong to be that way.," Tatsuya said with some anxiety towards Wrath, unsure of what he truly was._

 _"_ **I was created to embody the Wrath of the true God of this world** _._ **Humans are inferior creatures in need of a** ** _superior life form to give them guidance_** _," the draconic man explained to her in a cold tone of voice._

 _"God? Gods don't matter, I doubt they're real and anyone trying to be a God has an ego complex.," Tatsuya snarked before Wrath gave a deathly glare towards her._

 _Tatsuya didn't back down and looked directly at his face._

 _"You can stay in my tent, but this doesn't mean we're friends. You sleep outside until you act like a good boy.," Tatsuya stated as she pointed to the outside of the tent._

 _Wrath complied and went with her request._

 _"Not even going to argue? Or are you so constantly angry that you choose to just do things so you don't get angry or you'd snap and kill everything in your way to have an outlet to your anger ," Tatsuya remarked as he left the tent, a statement that summed up the entirety of his existence in ._

 _Wrath slept outside for the night, in spite of being reptilian, he was one of the "superior beings", so he could regulate his body temperature to adjust to any climate._

* * *

 _The next morning, Tatsuya was still cross with Wrath about what he said about humans being inferior and didn't talk to him._

 _It didn't bother him too much, it would only be a matter of time before more of his siblings would come and assault this continent on Father's orders._

 _A little girl came to him and offered him flowers. Pragmatically, he accepted the offering, but he was shaking in a way that he was barely containing his temper. The other children thought he was just happy and the other villagers that he was cold._

 _The narrow girl walked towards him and pulled out a row of darkish fabrics, laying it out in front of him._

 _"We're trading today. Someone like you would stand out in a bad way.," she said with a_ _cynical tone of voice._

 _Wrath complied and wrapped the fabric around him so tightly that he could pass as a heavily covered man of huge height._

 _He then joined Tatsuya's hunting party, meeting up with two, sleazy looking traders on the borders of the North,where the other tribes were trading with tradesmen from the Empire He also noticed some other tribes, the one that stood out had light blue hair._

 _"They're the Partas Tribe. They're the top dog in terms of the Danger Beast hunting. We're the Tatsu Clan, we're barely noticeable in comparison.," said the narrow eyed woman as the two tradesmen directly in front of them walked towards the Tatsu tribe women._

 _"So you've managed to find some more to offer than usual. Must be due to that man you've likely hired. We'll pay more if you offer him as well.," said the rounder one of the pair, a balding man with shifty eyes and black spots on his cheeks. He seemed to be a swindler on an usual basis, likely to offer them less payment in proportion to their trading partner's actual quality in goods._

 _"He's a new member of the tribe, we found him while he was injured. Nothing more.," Tatsuya explained while giving a look to ward the tradesman away with a half truth. She still was not excited to be around Wrath._

 _"Well, that's fair. Here's some Evil Bird meat from the Empire, it should last you until we meet again.," said the thinner of the pair, a horse faced man with a tiny mustache with a smug look on his face. It was apparent that the Empire looked down on anyone that wasn't apart of the capital's elite and he wasn't any exception._

 _The Tatsu Tribe then left the tradesmen and went back home until one of the two made a deadly mistake._

 _"They're relying on women now. Well, it makes sense, since the former tribe's leader died due to being mauled by an entire tribe of wolf Danger Beasts. He thought he was a hero for going solo instead of outmanning the pack with greater numbers. Those sons of his also have this problem and are dying like flies.," said the round one as he snickered._

 _Tatsuya became very angry at that statement and was about to attack them, when Wrath gave them a tranquil glare of wrath from behind their backs. Noticeably, their haughty behavior gave into fear as the two rushed back on their carts to the south._

 _"They can only talk like that because they've never been in that kind of danger in their entire lives.," the tomboy said with a disgusted tone towards the traders._

 _"Someday, there'll be a group to punish those jackasses.," Tatsuya said with a cold tone of frenzied anger._

 _" **So you would risk your welfare for taunts on your family I assume? Instead of reacting in vengeance towards those who actually killed them?,** " Wrath asked Tatsuya in a rationally cold tone of voice. Bringing up the relationship got on her nerves, so she replied nastily in kind. _

_"Oh go and spend the rest of our lives to find a random pack of wolf Danger Beasts in order to get revenge. Which we did kill last year by the way. Being mad because your family gets killed, wanting revenge when you're just as bad as a killer? That sounds like a myopic like you would care more about the fact that they potentially ruined your Father's reputation by dying. Being angry because they're insulted beyond the grave is a natural reaction, but you don't seem to be raised thinking that way. Besides, being killed is natural to our kind of business. It still angers me, but its not enough to want to kill for it. They'll get theirs eventually.," Tatsuya spoke to him harshly, more than she had done the entire day._

 _"...Do your supposed siblings , if you have them, actually care for you as a person or the fact you're related to the same father?...Does your Father really show any concern?," Tatsuya asked again, breaching into his darker regrets in his mind._

 _This time, Wrath was the one being quiet and going on alone to the tribe._

 _"He's probably more alone in his own family than someone like me that lost most of her family.," Tatsuya said under her breath, not wanting anyone else to hear it. She considered possibly, having to eventually empathize with him more...leading to a more personal relationship. But, it felt like she had dug too deep and their connection wouldn't go beyond acquaintances at best._

* * *

 _The women plus Wrath then went back to the village and provided the large feast of Evil Bird meat to the village. They had a large meal and saved the rest of the following months as emergency rations._

 _As the night became darker, the tribe went back to their respective tents. Wrath slept outside again, but he was then offered a large blanket to cover himself by Tatsuya._

 _" **I don't see the means of this. The clothing earlier was enough to obscure my identity and provide me with warmth**.," Wrath remarked on the brown haired girl's decision._

 _"It's called a gift. Did your Father ever give you something so simple or did he just expect you to do things without any gratitude or thanks.," Tatsyua replied back before reentering her tent._

 _Wrath did notice that in the nine siblings, there seemed to be a hierarchy to how much you were cared for. Vanity and Envy were treated like less than nothing and whenever Father spoke to them on rare occasions that he even bothered to call them, he'd either call them out for their lowly natures or downplay their victories._

 _Vanity didn't seem to care as much as it was implied he was so self absorbed that he actually wanted to kill Lord Evil and replace him. He also didn't care about his siblings as much as the rest did to each other. So the failures seemed deliberate on Vanity's end, went against instructions and seemed to be disrespectful to Father when it wasn't enforced. It was likely due to this negative attitude that the punishments seemed more deserving, but had the side-effect of having punishments to the other children being severe._

 _Envy on the other hand, constantly sought out Father's attention and waited for the day that he'd earnestly congratulate him on a job well done. However, it was often met with neglect, verbal abuse and sometimes even death threats if he blundered too often in assignments. This of course, made Envy more jaded, unstable and willing to take out his insecurities on others._

 _He , Wrath, was treated slightly better than his two other siblings, never being scolded or abused for his failures. Though at the same time, he was never really congratulated for his several successes or expected to do anything other than what he was made for. It meant that if he got out of line, that the abuse would be harsh, but not as personally severe as Vanity or Envy. So there was some subconscious resistance to truly commit to Father's will, something that his creator sensed. He kept distant from Father when he wasn't instructed to come along with the entire group._

 _Gluttony and Sloth obeyed Father more than Wrath, being rewarded with less neglect and better raising overall. Both being too simple to disobey the Mighty Father completely and competent and loyal enough to keep in their creator's graces, which also benefited Father in the long run. They were more like perpetual babies to be well taken care of than seemingly extra hands that Vanity, Envy and Wrath were._

 _Greed was spoiled rotten with Father's tolerances in him doing what he wanted to due to his successes being very helpful to his creator. Though, at times, he was scolded for being too greedy for his own good._

 _Lust, Despair and Pride were the obvious favorites of the entire nine. Lust and Despair being very dutiful daughters and Pride being a loyal son to Father's goals. So he treated them more like his own children than the rest of them._

 _So it didn't matter whether he succeeded or not, he was third from the bottom of the totem pole of affection and nothing was going to change it._

 _The days with them turned into months, then from months into years._

 _And as time passed, Tatsuya and the other women blossomed into marrying age and would be presentable to other tribes in order to establish alliances._

 _Tatsuya kept her distance, but was growing into the mindset of being outwardly harsh, but being secretly affectionate towards him._

 _The tribe had also had become more welcoming of his existence, but there would always be a hesitance due to him being not entirely human._

 _One day, he was allowed to sleep in his own tent. It_ _wasn't something he wanted, but it was nice all the same._

 _Then another person came into the tent, Wrath narrowed his reptilian eyes to see who it was._

 _"I'm Tatsuko. You've been really helpful to the tribe and...you're much nicer than you let on...I hope that I can make the rest of your life a nice one.," said the woman with long brown hair tied into a long braid in front of her body._

 ** _You_** **coward...,** _Wrath thought with intense rage while maintaining a mask of stern affection as Tatsuko removed her clothes. It was_ _probably the angriest that he ever felt, even more when it became apparent that he wouldn't be ever be considered closely in his Father's eyes._

 _Tatsuya then walked away with a man with light blue mullet hair style, with a beard beginning to grow and blue iris eyes. He was the leader of the Partas tribe and she had agreed to marry him, while denying her own feelings for Wrath._

 _I'm a sadist for toying with his emotions for so long and I'm probably going to suffer a horrible death one day. Maybe, our children will one day do what we failed to do in our generation. A sadist associated with death of all desires. I think that if I have a daughter...I'll call her Esdeath., thought Tatsuya as she walked away from Wrath. Never to see him again._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Tatsumi wondered why Wrath had been oddly still as if recalling a terrible memory.

"You're my father? But, my parents died a long time ago and were given to the village? Is this some sort of gambit to get me to join you?," Tatsumi asked while still being infuriated with Wrath responsible for his friends' deaths.

" **I originally came to infiltrate for my Father...your Grandfather's sake, but things went off the plan and I had you with Tatsuko...the love of my life**.," Wrath explained, but something about that last sentence seemed both sincere and insincere at the same time. As if he had eyes for someone else.

" **He didn't like that deviation so he had my siblings murder both the Partas and the Tatsu tribes- the latter being your true heritage, in order to punish me for my folly, especially when he found out I had a son without his permission. With that in mind...join me in overthrowing my Grandfather and becoming the new god of this world**.," Wrath explained further as he offered his right hand towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi initially hesitated at the thought of suddenly being reunited with his family, but he stopped when he was reminded of Ieyasu and Sayo. And all of the people that he had become really close with. Especially, Esdeath, Seryu, Kurome, Makoto and possibly, Akame.

"I can't believe you'd still do his dirty work after he betrayed you like that. And I can't believe you'd want me to be a tyrant who rules over others. I'm Tatsumi of a small village and the Jaegers- and I'm going to stop whoever gets in the way of the peace of the country. Even if its you.," Tatsumi declared a statement that shook the Embodiment of Vice, as he prepared to fight Wrath.

" **You sound like a woman I used to know...and long for even now...and it's a shame that you both rejected my heartfelt wishes!** ," Wrath replied with cold anger, Tatsumi was more like Tatsuya than Tatsuko. The irony of the truth made it even harder for him.

The two then rushed towards each other, Tatsumi covered in white light and Wrath in purple light.

The two lights clashed and caused a blinding light around the entire area.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Fusion 2- A break from the intense fighting as we look back to after the fight with Vanity, when Kurome, Seryu and Esdeath reuse a favored tactic of theirs on Akame, Chelsea and Sheele.**


	24. Chapter 24: Kill The Fusion 2

**Author Notes: A little flashback to ease the intensity of the final fight. Warning Lemon material.**

 **Chapter 24: Kill The Fusion 2**

* * *

 **Continuing From the Training Session After the Vanity Fight**

Esdeath sparred with both Seryu and Kurome for a little bit before getting bored.

"Do you want to continue from where we left off?," the blue haired woman asked her subordinates who both blushed at the thought.

"I-It might go too far. I mean we have Tatsumi right?," Seryu said in defense of going through with it.

Kurome then placed a hand on Seryu's right shoulder and gave her the traditional dull eyed expression she usually had.

"Give it up. We crossed that line that day when we got closer than we ever intended.," Kurome said as she pushed Seryu onto the ground, who sat in shock for what Esdeath had in mind.

"To be honest, cold blooded torturing used to something that gave me the chills. But, after being with Tatsumi and you two, it's become less interesting to me.," Esdeath admitted as she pulled her shorts and panties to the right to expose her womanhood.

"S-so what's become more interesting?," Seryu asked, knowing the answer very clearly as Kurome had her auburn's haired friend's shorts pulled to the right to reveal her own womanhood.

"Engaging in the pleasures of womanly affection.," Esdeath replied as she lowered herself and thrusted her womanhood towards Seryu's. She then kissed her, much to the auburn haired girl's surprise.

"Ohhhh. What is this?," Seryu shouted in bliss and awkward confusion at her superior's actions.

As Esdeath continued to pleasure Seryu, Kurome whispered in her ear for what to do next.

"Good idea.," Esdeath stated as she separated from Seryu who was both embarrassed and pleased that her commander was that intimate with her.

She then crafted artificial manhoods for the three of them and grafted them onto the girls, above each of their womanhoods. The three undressed themselves as they prepared for the next level of intimacy.

Seryu and Kurome nodded their heads as they went in front and behind Esdeath. She was confused by their sudden assertiveness before they inserted themselves into their commander.

"So this is what its like to have someone other than Tatsumi do this.," the blue haired woman remarked as the girls lifted her up. Esdeath then locked her right leg on Kurome and her left onto Seryu as the two continued to thrust into their commander. Seryu kissed Esdeath, which was followed by Kurome kissing her commander.

"I think we can make this even more interesting.," Esdeath stated as she pointed to the three shiny objects in her hat.

The three walked towards the hat while still in intimacy and Kurome squatted down to get them out of the hat. It was the same Teigu that had merged them together the first time they did it by accident. Apparently the Fusion Teigu was called **Fusion Union: Trinity** as Dr. Stylish's later studies had uncovered the true name of the Teigu. He also noticed the tiny symbols beneath the jewels that were overlooked the first time.

The three placed them in a different order this time, the correct order, with the moon symbol on Kurome on the "west" left arm, Seryu with the sun symbol on the "east" right arm and Esdeath with the eclipse on the "equinox" center on her neck. They were illuminated in light, melded together and melded together into E.S.K. a single, porcelain skinned woman with the Demon's Extract Teigu on her chest. Her hairstyle and eyes were no longer multi-colored like before. It was now a more balanced form with its own solidified hair color and eye color. Its own entity both separate and embodying the ideal aspect of the three girls used in the fusion.

She had silver colored hair and indigo iris eyes, with her hairstyle being closer to Esdeath's with Kurome's two-tails and her long hair tied with two green magnetic clips in a ponytail like Seryu's old hairstyle. Her face was a mix of Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome. She still was in a squatted position, but this time with three artificial manhoods above her womanhood.

"It's good for us to be one again. Maybe we'll stay like this for a longer time...Or maybe we should say me.," E.S.K. said as she hugged herself, the three being very pleased to be in the same body. Her three overlayed voice had Esdeath's confidence, Seryu's cheerfulness and Kurome's social awkwardness. It didn't switch in vocal tones this time, they were all in sync and seemed like a single person that was finally reuniting the lost aspects of her original personality.

While in this squatted position, she humored herself, she was about to squeeze her triple artificial manhoods when Sheele, Akame and Chelsea appeared in their training outfits, confused by the unusual scene.

"Uh...who are you?," Chelsea asked with an skeptical look on her face.

E.S.K. smirked menacingly as Chelsea became nervous as for what was to occur while Akame and Sheele were blissful unaware of the truth. E.S.K. rushed in an instant and thrusted herself into all of three of them and at the same time. She then grabbed Sheele's waist with the left hand, Chelsea on the right with Akame sandwiched between the two.

E.S.K. had Sheele ride the left manhood, Chelsea the right and Akame in the center as she remained squatted on the floor.

"In answering in your question, I'm E.S.K., a fusion of Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome used used a merger Teigu. I've been joined together a lot lately.," E.S.K. spoke casually as she continued to pleasure the Night Raid trio.

"So you're the fusion of Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu? So that means you're my sister as well?," Akame stated before E.S.K. kissed her passionately. The part of her that was Esdeath had always thought Akame would make a suitable partner if she was a man, but Kurome's aspect was finally pleased to being able to be closer to her sister. Seryu was overall neutral on the issue.

"Don't think too hard about it.," said the silver haired woman before kissing Sheele, with Seryu's aspect being mildly attracted to the purple haired girl.

"This is funny.," Sheele said half dazed.

And lastly, she kissed Chelsea to the latter's shock, Kurome's aspect did have a slight crush on her, so she didn't mind.

 _This is weird, but I can't complain or else something worse might happen_., Chelsea thought anxiously.

E.S.K. then had the Night Raid trio ride faster while creating more ice arms on to keep the girls inside her.

She completed the intimacies as she left the three exhausted Night Raid girls on the floor after shooting ice water inside them from her additional members. She deactivated her fake manhoods and put on Esdeath's clothing as it was the closest to her height, though it was noticeably tight due to being more ample than the three combined.

Najenda was about to enter, but she sensed that it would lead to a very humiliating scenario and went back to get back into her usual outfit.

Then a silver haired woman wearing a blue training bra and shorts walked out of the room, while Najenda was understandably confused by her appearance, but also felt a familiar presence from her being.

* * *

 **Emperor's Bedroom**

As Tatsumi and Makoto continued being close to each other, the doors barged open as a silver haired woman with indigo eyes wearing a blue training bra and shorts.

"Not again...," Tatsumi sighed in dismay.

"Tatsumi, your former Highness. Would you mind having time with me?," said the woman as she undressed herself. Her figure was far more ample and much more graceful than before.

"Who is she?," Makoto asked with a nervous smile.

"E.S.K., Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome's fusion...and this is round three.," Tatsumi gulped with dread.

E.S.K. then smirked as she looked forward to what would happen next.

A short while later, E.S.K rode on Tatsumi while Makoto inserted himself from behind. Both boys squatted to bear the weight of the large woman.

"Ah!," said the woman in her triple over-layed voice as she reach bliss with her arms wrapped behind her head.

The three collapsed on the bed, with Makoto and Tatsumi exhausted.

E.S.K wrapped her arms around the two boys and was about to go to sleep.

"...E.S.K...That's hard to say...Eska is better...," Tatsumi said with some nervousness.

Eska liked that name and inquired, "What is it Tatsumi?"

"Well...Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu aren't ever going to be truly forgiven and in all likelihood, once we deal with the enemy- the people will have them pay for their crimes.," Tatsumi said with some hesitation, knowing what was likely going to be the inevitable solution.

"So?," Eska asked with a raised brow.

"Could you after the war's done with...remain as Eska for the rest of your lives. Its because you're a different person and they won't recognize you in this state. Its better than hiding all the time.," Tatsumi said with reluctance.

Eska then closed her eyes as if contemplating in her head with Esdeath, Seryu and Kurome trying to see if this is the best solution. She then reopened them as they had come to an agreement.

"There's an option that I can use to make the fusion permanent. By pressing these buttons of the sun, moon and eclipse in this state, the merger is permanent and the three that compromise of my being will meld together into my existence.," she said as she pointed to those small symbols below the jewels.

"And what kind of person will you be...," Tatsumi said with a concerned look on his face.

"Probably someone with strong needs for attachment, a strong sense of justice and a desire to bring out the best in others.," Eska explained as she came to grips with what she needed to do.

"...Maybe only if the enemy is that dangerous. Anything else would be forceful on my part.," Tatsumi acknowledged before Eska kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"It isn't forceful if you have the best concerns for me.," Eska said as she hugged Tatsumi and went to sleep.

"Yeah.," Tatsumi said as she hugged her back.

The two remained in each other's embrace until the morning when she decided to de-fuse back into Seryu, Kurome and Esdeath.

Though, in order to surprise Makoto, they underwent the same method they did last time to become T.E.S.K...or Teska this time around. A gender bent version of Tatsumi with twin-tails, ponytail, manhood and Esdeath's bosom.

"Tatsumi?," Makoto asked before Teska jumped on him and rode him for 40 minutes while kissing him passionately.

"My turn...," Teska spoke like Esdeath as she had Makoto ride on her for 20 minutes.

The three separated back into their four components, with Kurome, Esdeath and Seryu taking bed-robes to cover themselves.

 _If I' not lucky...they might have me be a girl with them for the rest of my life.,_ Tatsumi thought nervously as Makoto clung to him.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

It was clear what was to happen after the war. They would be essentially be assimilated into the single entity, Eska in order to preserve the peace.

Humorously, Najenda showed up in front of Esdeath, with a stern look on her face.

"Apparently, a woman with silver hair managed to be intimate with my subordinates so absurdly that they got pregnant and had children instantly. I had them adopted due to how unexplainable the situation was...Do you know anything about it?," the silver haired woman asked Esdeath.

"No idea.," Esdeath lied as she shook her head as did both Kurome and Seryu.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Wrath- Tatsumi's fight with Wrath commences with a truly intense battle.**


	25. Chapter 25: Kill The Wrath

**Author Notes: This is the fight between father and son, light versus lightning. Its an intense fight that will last longer than usual chapters.**

 **Chapter 25: Kill The Wrath**

* * *

Tatsumi and Wrath clashed with their fists, with the latter being able to push the former away, with the friction causing the ground to build up and create a large foundation of rock to hit against.

Wrath then proceeded to fire lightning projectiles from his fingers towards Tatsumi as the boy leapt out of the way and on top of the rock.

Wrath decided to change tactics as his purple aura shot into the sky. The sky then proceeded to become more cloudy, darker and surprisingly humid.

Tatsumi realized at that moment, what was going to happen. He jumped out of the way, right before a large-scale lightning bolt in that general location.

 _That seems dangerous…. even more than Budo's own lightning. Better to avoid that-,_ Tatsumi observed before noticing another lightning bolt heading his way.

 _Oh, come on.,_ the now white haired young man thought as he dodged the incoming strike. He was forced to be very quick as Wrath continued to dodge the barrage of lightning.

He then looked back at Wrath's location and noticed that he was now gone. Tatsumi then turned to his right to see that the draconic man had closed the distance and was ready to strike at him at point black range with a charged electric ball near his abdomen.

Reacting quickly, Tatsumi maneuvered in mid-air to avoid the ball, which shot into the distance, destroying a large chunk of the forest.

Tatsumi extended his blades in order to hit Wrath from the gathered distance. However, the Vice managed to create an electric barrier to ward off the attack.

 _That's not fair.,_ Tatsumi remarked with a scowl. It would be extremely hard to get past that barrier without dire consequences.

" **You can regenerate. A trait that all Vices share and one you've likely inherited. Including my powers...,"** Wrath said coldly, looking at him with his reptilian eyes.

"I got this power on one of the women I love's request. I'm not going to abandon it for any reason.," Tatsumi retorted as he rushed and attacked the barrier.

The barrier reacted by shooting out a discharge to ward off Tatsumi. The white haired boy then cancelled his assault and tried another tactic to Wrath's confusion.

Tatsumi melded the two blades together to create a large sword of light, one that managed to cause Wrath's expression to become less rigid.

Tatsumi rushed with the sword and struck at the barrier. Wrath narrowed his eyes as he strengthened the density of the barrier to withstand the attack.

Slowly, but surely, the barrier cracked from the sword's power and shattered in a few minutes. Tatsumi was shocked by the next development that occurred.

Wrath had blocked the sword with his right index finger as if it were nothing, grabbed it alongside his right thumb and tossed Tatsumi down to the ground along with his blade.

Tatsumi while collapsed, kept a tight grip on his sword while Wrath floated down, his face obscured in shadow aside from his red eyes.

"You...think the sword was the Trump Card...?," Tatsumi said as he turned to face the draconic man who claimed to be his father.

"This is actually...the first step!," Tatsumi continued as he stabbed himself with the same sword. A bright light illuminated the area and Wrath was dumbfounded by what he saw.

Tatsumi had become a being of pure white light, levitating serenely before vanishing from sight.

Wrath was then hit to the right by a punch faster than the eye could see into several trees. When he got up to react, Wrath was hit downwards into the ground, creating a large crater as the attack commenced. Wrath sensed the danger and tried to teleport via lightning, but he was caught mid movement by an invisible hand to the draconic man's wide eyed shock. He was then bombarded by a barrage of punches that sent him flying several feet way.

Tatsumi then stepped on the ground and looked in the direction that he had hit Wrath to.

 _Did I get him?,_ Tatsumi thought, somewhat hesitant to call out his victory.

Wrath then got up, but unlike before, purple blood dripped from his mouth.

Wrath began to emit a sense of wrath towards Tatsumi as he pointed his right palm in his direction. An electrical pulse rocketed towards Tatsumi, stunning him and paralyzing the young man.

The draconic man then unleashed a current of purple lightning in the shape of a purple dragon. It roared before burrowing into the ground.

Tatsumi heard a loud rumble, before noticing the ground beneath him was cracking at a fast rate. The dragon burst out of the ground, engulfing in a powerful torrent of lightning, which disrupted Tatsumi's light form.

The boy then fell to the ground, seemingly defeated as he fell to the ground, significantly burnt.

Wrath then said with a snarl, " **We fought one of those Teigu before and its properties hasn't changed since. Its only good for a short while before it ends. I'll go and convince you again once I've taken care of your allies."**

"That wasn't the thing I discovered as the final step. What you saw was indeed my limit...during the fight with the bird guy 6 months ago.," Tatsumi said as he looked up at the sky.

Wrath then looked up and saw that Tatsumi's energy had been gathering to form a gigantic seraphim of light. It made Wrath hesitant to attack it.

"This is my limit.," Tatsumi stated as he pointed downwards as the seraphim flew down to attack Wrath.

Wrath blocked it with his index finger, then his entire hand, followed by both hands and lastly put a great deal of effort into trying to halt the movement of the attack to no avail. He was then swallowed by the strike while being in a state of disbelief.

" **Trump Card: Metaron Ally**.," Tatsumi said with a weakened smile before slowly inching back to his comrades.

A stomp was heard behind Tatsumi, causing him to glance back in horror.

Wrath was only slightly burnt by the attack, not really affected by all. The draconic man then flash-stepped towards Tatsumi and hit him in his spinal cord.

" **You should be unable to fight until I'm done with your allies**.," Wrath stated as he began to fly in the direction of the others.

Tatsumi slammed his right fist on the ground in self loathing, having reached the limits of what he could achieve.

He then became unconscious as his eyes began to close.

* * *

 ** _Years Ago_**

 _"You're lying...no way, a hot girl gave you the first kiss.," Ieyasu argued to the more naive Tatsumi._

 _"Must have been a dream of yours. Come on.," Sayo said as she and Ieyasu returned to the village._

 _Tatsumi was annoyed that both didn't believe him, but went back all the same._

 _He did note that while the village did like him as a close ally, they sensed that something was off about him._

 _Noticeably, how he was unnaturally calm when killing animals, like some part of him wasn't entirely human._

 _There was also the fact that he could heal faster than most of the people there._

 _"Elder...Am I different?," Tatsumi asked the elder to the bearded man's bewilderment._

 _"Everyone is different, but its up to them to know what those skills can do to protect others.," the elder said to calm Tatsumi._

 _Tatsumi signed in relief, but his shadow that one time was not human, but rather a more bestial creature...a dragon._

* * *

Tatsumi then arose from the ground to Wrath's confusion and seemed to be unconscious.

He then struck at the Embodiment, causing the latter to defend himself from the strikes.

 ** _Didn't I knock him out? Is this hidden powers inherited from me that he's awakened?,_** thought Wrath as he continued to block the strikes before launching a strike to knock out Tatsumi.

Tatsumi then moved at lightning speed to hit Wrath from the side, which was blocked by the draconic man's raised knee.

Wrath then kicked Tatsumi into several trees, causing the boy to land flat on the ground.

Wrath convinced of his victory, was about to fly to kill off Tatsumi's allies when Tatsumi rose again and began to alter drastically.

He began to sprout reddish scales on his, grew wings on his back and a tail was well. Overall, he was a more humanoid version of Wrath.

He then teleported towards Wrath, ready to punch him with electrical energy. Wrath knew that Tatsumi had indeed inherited his powers and began to conduct an electrical layer over his body to soften the blows of the attacker.

Tatsumi was in a berserk, animalistic state, snarling and roaring as he attacked. He seemed to be striking subconsciously at this enemy.

Finally, annoyed, Wrath kneed and elbowed Tatsumi in the spine. This caused Tatsumi's berserk state to shut off and the boy to return to normal.

" **This should finally put him out...Why do these weak humans insist on fighting hopeless battles?...,"** Wrath remarked in irritation as he flew away from the area.

* * *

 _Tatsumi was in a_ _subconscious state, in a black void that only he and two others occupied._

 _One was a white angel with six wings covered in eyes that obscured its true form, the second was a red dragon entity that was emitting electricity from its body._

 _" **Tatsumi...the time has come for you to reach the true**_ ** _purpose of the Teigu...,"_** _said the angelic voice in a tone of solemn, understanding._

 _Tatsumi awoke to see both the angel and the dragon._

 _"Am I dead?," Tatsumi asked with a skeptical look on his face. He was not one to revere celestial beings._

 _"Not yet, but you'll likely be killed by the entity known as Lord Evil. Your father is a fool for thinking that he can overthrow him, even if you did unleash your hidden ancestral powers...," said the angel._

 _"Michael?," Tatsumi asked to confirm his suspicions._

 _"More like Mëkäil, but humans usually go with the more common sounding name.," said the angel, confirming that he was Tatsumi's Teigu._

 _"And he is...," Tatsumi said as he pointed to the dragon._

 _"I'm your heritage that you inherited from your father, who was born from your grandfather's anger at the world. In a roundabout way, Lord Evil is both your true father and technical grandfather.," explained the dragon in a brutish manner, as expected of a dragon._

 _Tatsumi then narrowed his eyes as he then asked,_

 _"Susanoo must have been someone that reached the point that he fused with his original Teigu...and he's being associated with it every since. That's what Makoto said to me...Does that mean...its going to happen to me?"_

 _"Yes...,"_ _Michael explained with solemn acceptance._

 _"...If I manage to take you both into my being...will I become strong enough to defeat this evil person behind this whole disaster?," Tatsumi asked again, determined to use whatever was necessary to defeat the enemy._

 _"Hell no.," shouted the dragon to Tatsumi's wide eyed bafflement._

 _"Gosh, no.," replied_ _Michael, making Tatsumi even more confused._

 _"Why...?," Tatsumi said weakly._

 _"You were never the main character. You're just a side character that will get prominence, but will ultimately be nothing in the final confrontation.," Michael stated. Tatsumi became even more depressed at this revelation._

 _"...Then, I'll make sure I go out in a bang...," Tatsumi said with resolution. The angel and the dragon nodded as the three_ _illuminated and melded together as a single being._

* * *

Tatsumi then rose again to Wrath's increased annoyance.

" **Oh my God...the last minute miraculous transformation that has a** **specific power set to counter my own...Let's get this over with.,"** Wrath said in a more grouchy tone of voice, dropping his stoicism significantly.

Tatsumi arose in a new form, a combination of his two powers. The left side had an angelic, feathered wing along with streamlined white armor and the right had a leathery wing with red scaled armor. Tatsumi's hair was half white and half brown with a red horn emerging from the right.

Tatsumi lowered himself before preparing to launch at his enemy. After a few seconds, he rushed at blinding speeds at Wrath, who threw a right hook in order to knock him down.

However, Tatsumi managed to move automatically dodge the strike with disorienting afterimage movements as he moved to behind the draconic man's back.

Wrath looked behind just in time for Tatsumi to hit him with a white/red combination of light and electric energy, shooting him down to the ground.

Wrath looked up in frustration, but noticed that Tatsumi had emerged in front of him with no visible extra movement.

 _It's not that he's faster...its that he reacts on a level far beyond humans...,_ Wrath observed in his thoughts as he was pummeled by the winged form that his son now possessed.

Wrath then unleashed a barrage of lightning arcs, lightning spheres, pillars of lightning, etc in Tatsumi's direction. Tatsumi was able to automatically dodge each of the strikes before closing in Wrath's range and delivering a powerful punch to the gut.

It caused Wrath to grasp his stomach in pain before Tatsumi began to strike heavy blows on the draconic humanoid's body. Wrath then fired electric rays from his eyes, that toppled the nearby trees of the area, but Tatsumi leapt into the sky and manifested a sword of lightning and light energy.

Tatsumi had a perpetual serious and calm expression on his face while doing the movements, as Wrath observed since the boy had underwent this new transformation.

The boy then thrusted his sword downwards, created a kilometer wide slash that could be seen for miles onto Wrath. It blinded the area with its bright light.

As the light dimmed, Wrath was in a heavily blooded state after taking such a powerful attack. Tatsumi flew into the sky and looked down at the draconic man with serious resolution.

" **So you want to see my true nature...human born of my seed? You will see something that none have seen in centuries. Ira...,"** Wrath declared as he began to emit a barrage of electrical energy from his body. The electrical energy began to build up as it slowly engulfed the area. The ground shook as large beams of lightning shot into the heavens and landed on islands nearby the Empire, scorching them to cinders.

By the time the light dimmed, Tatsumi began to loosen his stoic expression as he saw Wrath's true form unleashed.

Wrath had become a cold blue, lightning based elemental draconic humanoid with two sets of extra arms and Rajin drums hovering behind his back.

Tatsumi prepared to counter, but the lightning beast was too fast to react to. Tatsumi was then pummeled in all directions. He gushed out blood from every orifice as he was both beaten and burnt at the same time.

It was extremely fortunate that he had gotten an immunity to electricity, but the intensity was too much for even someone at his level could take at this point.

He tried to counter, but Wrath was too blindingly fast from his perspective to correctly get a hit in.

 _We beat a monster like this?,_ thought Tatsumi in a panic. It was clear that the power scale between the siblings was extremely ridiculous. And it also made him horrified for the sake of his comrades, who had to face these enemies much stronger than the one he was facing right now.

Eventually, Tatsumi began to wear down as his armor began to crumble from the beatings it took. Deciding to finish the fight already, Wrath unleashed a wide scale electric blast in Tatsumi's direction, blinding the sky in its light.

As the attack dissipated, a badly burnt Tatsumi fell to the ground while Wrath deactivated his transformation. Tatsumi got to his feet, though much more weary than before.

" **Now, you understand that you should've killed us 1000 years ago instead of wait-** ," Wrath boasted before Tatsumi threw a flimsy punch into Wrath's chest.

" **Stop it, its pointless...the difference between is-,** " Wrath tried to explain again, but Tatsumi through a normal punch.

Wrath became irritated and was about to knock him out again, when Tatsumi struck Wrath with a punch so intense, that it caused the draconic man to hit the ground with a loud thud. Wrath got up, only to be hit with another strong punch.

Tatsumi breathed heavily with an intense look on his face, in spite of being badly injured, half blind and struggling to stand. Yet, in spite of this, he managed to do more damage than he ever could in his previously transformed states.

Infuriated, that he was being bested by a human, Wrath counterattacked by punching Tatsumi just as intensely. The two then pummeled each other in a no holds barred brawl, punching and kicking the other with heavy blows that caused the other to bleed profusely.

 ** _To be able to fight while having nothing at all? Is this what it means to be human?_** ** _Ridiculous! Then why aren't all humans this capable? It must be due to my blood running through his veins, that must be-,_** Wrath thought before Tatsumi hit him mid thought in the face, causing him to skip like a pebble.

"I'm Human! We channel our beliefs no matter how tough it gets and how much the world stands against us!," Tatsumi shouted as Wrath hallucinated Tatsuya being overlaid over the boy, saying the same words.

Wrath in a fit of blind rage, propelled like a rocket and impaled Tatsumi through the chest. The boy's eyes dimmed as he began to feel colder as Wrath tossed him aside.

Still, Tatsumi leapt towards Wrath, striking the demon harder than he had before. And this time, Wrath had no means to counter or even have time to transform.

Before, Tatsumi could unleash the last blow, something inside him stopped and he finally halted.

It gave Wrath time to transform and fire a powerful blue lightning blast into Tatsumi. Incinerating his body as he was propelled into outer space.

He then regenerated as Tatsumi propelled himself towards the earth, towards Wrath.

Tatsumi unleashed a powerful lightning/light blast at Wrath, who countered by transforming into a solidified, golden draconic armored form. The two beams clashed, causing powerful winds to be generated.

Tatsumi screamed loudly as did Wrath, as the two beams clashed. It was followed by a massive explosion that engulfed the sky.

Tatsumi fell to the ground, barely able to move as he saw Wrath's form.

Wrath, however, was silent.

For the first time, he didn't see Tatsuya, but Tatsuko, the woman who birthed his child.

"I like to call him Tatsumi...I think he'll be a good boy, healthy and strong.," she said as she faded away.

" **I was always chasing something outside my reach...and now I'm finally seeing what I should've focused on all along...** ," Wrath said as he noticed that he was now crumbling away.

Tatsumi also noticed that he was doing the same.

"Shit...I was going to get married to the most beautiful women I've ever known...plus Makoto...Damnit...," Tatsumi cursed his luck as he realized that without a doubt, he was paying the price for his new power.

"...I guess we can have a proper discussion when we get to the other side...," Tatsumi continued as he looked at his father, who appeared in his eyes as a purple haired, strong built man with a beard, not mutated by Lord Evil's experimentations.

" **Your mother would like that...Son**.,"Wrath said as he vanished.

"See you then...Dad...," Tatsumi replied back as he faded into dust.

Both the Jaegers and the Embodiments had lost a heavy blow during that fight.

Images of Tatsumi ran through Esdeath, Seryu, Kurome, Makoto, and finally, Akame's mind as they felt they had lost some very important to them.

The Embodiments spontaneously cried tears of purple blood and knew what that meant.

Their brother was gone and he had taken the enemy with him.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Gluttony- Dr. Stylish faces off against the Gluttony Embodiment.** **Will his mad science succeed or will he be devoured by the demon.**


	26. Chapter 26: Kill The Gluttony

**Author Notes: On what happened last chapter, on looking back on the manga versus the anime debate. I actually found the hero Tatsumi dying more preferable than being a dragon with an option to go back to normal if Akame is successful in her quest in Hinowa Ga Crush. The latter seems to be a very forced excuse to extend the series beyond its initial premise with very little consequence to the hero who arguably caused his whole team's destruction by indirect karma. The former option in the anime was unexpected for a viewer, felt more in character to sacrifice himself and indirectly paid back for his actions as an assassin.**

 **This does mean that the girls will be the main leads for the next chapters. Also expect more deaths to occur in the future chapters.**

 **Chapter 26: Kill The Gluttony**

* * *

Dr. Stylish faced Gluttony, a dullard with an obese belly who seemed to be more interested in nibbling on rocks than fighting him. The others continued to fight the Embodiments of Vices to varying degrees of success. The displays of bright lights in the direction of Tatsumi and Wrath's fight did not distract the fighters until the last display of light, in which the others sensed the death of Wrath.

" **Tch, he died...,** " Vanity remarked with disdainful scorn, while the others were either repressing their anger or being more openly aggressive.

" **Wrath is dead. Wrath is dead**!," shouted Gluttony as he lunged at Dr. Stylish with his large mouth opened wide enough to swallow him. Due to his training, he was able to dodge the lummox while also hitting him in precise strike points with his Teigu.

 _He's so fat that he's able to bounce off attacks. If this goes longer...I might die...,_ Dr. Stylish thought with reluctance as he continued to dodge Gluttony's strikes.

He also noticed that the Embodiment of Vice was drooling acidic saliva from his mouth.

 _Perhaps, I can ignite it and have the big oaf burn himself to death.,_ Dr. Stylish thought as he pulled out a vial from the inside of his customized outfit, which retained his lab coat with its many hidden pockets.

Gluttony turned around and lunged with his mouth wide open to attempt to eat the man. Dr. Stylish then tossed the vial in the direction that Gluttony was heading and dodged the attack.

Gluttony swallowed the attack and the vial exploded inside of him.

Dr. Stylish smiled with initial success at his cleverness until he noticed an aspect of the the saliva that he overlooked the first time.

It wasn't an acid...it was magma.

 _Oh god...he's a man sized volcano...,_ Dr. Stylish thought with dread as the gluttonous brute turned to Dr. Stylish.

" **You had the candy that went with a pop. Four eyes bring me more of that candy**.," Gluttony said in a childish tone of innocence.

 _Gullible, he must be a complete fool.,_ Dr. Stylish thought as he amused himself with potentially manipulating the naive creature as he had done with his many lab subjects.

Mimi had remained in Dr. Stylish's services while being hidden away from the others in the Jaeger's group, waiting for his orders to ambush one of the Vices and capture it for experimentations.

As much as he enjoyed helping the group stave off human extinction, he wasn't going to change that easily.

Gluttony then sniffed and exhaled smog from his nose as he turned his head directly behind his head as he saw Mimi.

He then lunged at her and proceeded to swallow her whole, much to Dr. Stylish's annoyance.

" **What was that lady doing here...? Huh...,"** Gluttony asked himself as Dr. Stylish threw a vial of poison in the direction of the glutton,hoping that he'd die from the poison.

Unfortunately, Gluttony ate the vial with no ill effects and then lunged at Dr. Stylish, much faster than before and bit into the man.

He then lunged back as Dr. Stylish used his Teigu's enhanced dexterity to repair the damage done to him.

"He's too unstylish to injure me this way...I'll use my Trump Card that I've mastered to deal with him.," Dr. Stylish remarked as he charged a powerful aura of pink on his being.

Gluttony looked puzzled as the doctor manifested a seemingly infinite amount of hand motions as he closed in and prepared to strike at the Vice.

" **Trump Card Modified: Index Infinity**.," Dr. Stylish remarked as he thrusted at the round Vice at blinding speeds.

 _This must be my moment of glory. Where I force the enemy to get serious and die by taking the enemy with me.,_ Dr. Stylish thought as he continued to strike at the Vice.

Then Gluttony grabbed both hands between his index and thumb to Dr. Stylish's surprise.

" **You're funny four eyes. My turn now**.," Gluttony said as he tossed the doctor into a nearby boulder.

Dr. Stylish then came to the actual realization of his purpose in the story, as he injected himself with the special vial that would turn him into a powerful Danger Beast.

He became a white haired version of himself with metallic limbs and a more toned body. He lunged at Gluttony, striking at him with everything he had.

However, it didn't even seem to faze him.

 _I see now. If Tatsumi is the hero who dies valiantly to take down his enemy. Then I'm the sap that dies to_ _demonstrate how strong the enemy is...I wanted to do more experiments...What bad luck...,_ Dr. Stylish thought as Gluttony grabbed him and proceeded to eat him alive.

He didn't even scream because of how inevitable the death was.

" **Gluttony...you seem to be finished...Instead of staying here...Go after those girls that plan to stop Father**.," Lust said as she continued to fight off Chelsea.

Gluttony nodded as he flew and rushed to find Akame, Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu.

Dorothea looked in Gluttony's direction and sighed in annoyance.

 _We're going to be picked off one by one...Still...,_ she thought with a surprise smirk to Envy's confusion.

Gluttony hit an invisible wall, causing him to plummet to the ground in annoyance.

" **You created a barrier to hide your presence. Must explain why our agents couldn't find you for those six months...,** " Envy remarked with reluctant acknowledgment.

"It was a shame that he couldn't test things on you...since I'm going to continue where he left off. You won't escape here...," Dorothea said with confidence.

Gluttony then burrowed underground to Dorothea's annoyance, following the four girls as Lust had instructed.

"He escaped...Oh well, I'll pay you back for ruining my opportunity to experiment in the Empire with its vast resources. You're just buying time until your death.," Dorothea boasted to the annoyed Envy.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Envy 3- Dorothea continues with her fight with Envy, with her powers improved from last time. Will she succeed or be another** **causality for the Vices?**


	27. Chapter 27: Kill The Envy 3

**Author Notes: Even with the reveal that she was an old lady in the original manga, I liked Dorothea the most, followed by Izou, Cosmina, Syura, Enshin and lastly, Champ for obvious reasons. So I'm going to be a little more lenient with her.**

 **Chapter 27: Kill The Envy 3**

* * *

Dorothea bit herself to Envy's mild bafflement as she began to extrude a large portion of blood from her body. It engulfed her in a cocoon like state that then hardened.

The cocoon then cracked as she reemerged with reddish brown skin, bat wings and crimson colored hair.

" **Trump Card: Strigoi**.," she declared as she lunged at Envy.

Envy then summoned a large array of flexible plant tendrils from the ground, some with toothed maws, thorns, etc in order to bind her. They then began to move around her body as they tightened her grip on her.

Dorothea unimpressed, bit on the tendrils, draining them to withered husks. Envy gritted his teeth slightly as if in pain.

 _They must a psychic link, otherwise he wouldn't be able to control them as easily.,_ Dorothea remarked as Envy changed tactics.

He summoned a large tree with massive round fruits of golden hue dangling from the branches.

One of them dropped accidentally and caused a massive explosion. Both the tree and Envy withstood the blast.

"Eris Discord...," Envy declared with a smile as he then telekinetically pulled the fruits and projected them towards Dorothea.

Dorothea then flew into the sky in an attempt to avoid the blasts, using the nearby trees as collateral damage to halt the incoming barrage.

Dorothea then noticed the fruits had circled around to propel directly in front of her with some remaining behind to hit her in the back.

She flew to let both fruits hit each other. She sighed for a moment, but then zoomed to the left as a bamboo shoot propelled into the air.

More bamboo shoots shot into the sky in order to restrict her movements, with additional branches shooting out from the bamboo to restrain her movements more.

 _Tch, am I really that upset about what I felt earlier, that the boy somehow perished...how irksome...,_ Dorothea thought as she tried to keep her lingering feelings for Tatsumi that she had developed during their time in Esdeath's Winterzeit world, under control, in an attempt to justify it as mere lustful fancy.

Suddenly, the grass shot up and formed a large golem of emerald hue.

 _Shit,_ Dorothea thought in annoyance as she was forced to dodge the incoming fists of the behemoth.

Blood protruded from her skin and solidified into a reddish armor as she then withstood the assaults of the behemoth as she closed in to bit it on its neck.

It was drained to a husk, much to her satisfaction, but then she noticed.

 _Where is that vine haired abomination?,_ Dorothea observed as she looked around.

She then widened her eyes in shock as Envy shot out of the tree nearest to her. He then punched her in the gut and then grabbed her head as he propelled downwards.

Envy then gave a nasty smirk as he proceeded to pummel Dorothea with a crazed laughter.

Dorothea gritted her teeth as the armor began to crack.

Before Envy could punch her head off, Dorothea manifested the blood in her feet to propel herself away from the vine haired man.

His narrow eyes glared at Dorothea with annoyance, sensing that something was going to happen that he particularly wouldn't enjoy.

 _It's_ _ridiculous to attempt, but what the hell...,_ Dorothea thought as she manifested a similar aura to Tatsumi's.

She then manifested two blood based versions of Michael's crucifixes that hovered around her arms.

" **A last memento for your late beloved**?," Envy spoke for the first time during their fight.

"I didn't really love him that much...," Dorothea spoke while recalling an earlier conversation.

* * *

 _ **During Her Training with Tatsumi**_

 _"I can't believe I was saved at the last minute by the noble hearted saviors of the capital. Its something that I don't particularly want to be indebted to.," Dorothea complained as she rode Tatsumi while the latter was lying down. He had been instructed to aid her by Esdeath who felt that this small, useful as she was, would be more willing if she got to know Tatsumi better. She, Seryu and Kurome had improved morally by being_ _with Tatsumi, why not her?_

 _After completing the intimacies, she bit on Tatsumi's neck, sucked up some of his blood and then remarked-_

 _"It's very similar to that odd creature that supposedly was with the Vanity creature."_

 _This statement made Tatsumi very anxious as he looked at her with a wide eyed look of disbelief._

 _"What do you mean by that?," Tatsumi said with reluctance._

 _"It means you have a similar type of blood to those creatures that don't seem to be Danger Beast or human...Maybe you have a parent that's associated with them. Its the only explanation.," Dorothea said rationally._

 _Tatsumi dropped to the ground in grief for what she had admitted, but then gave her a determined look._

 _"What is it?," Dorothea asked the brown haired boy._

 _"Its likely that I'm going to die at their hands if I fight them or even worse, they force me to join them due to this thing you found out. In that case, is it possible to take in another Teigu's power with your own?," Tatsumi asked with sincerity._

 _"Well, its not out of the realm of possibility-," Dorothea asked before being shoved into Tatsumi's neck instinctively biting and sucking on the blood._

 _"It'll be our last hope...I'm counting on you.," Tatsumi declared as he fought the pain and forcing Dorothea away before she completely drained him._

 _Dorothea looked at his determination with a blushed look of her own as she continued to train with Tatsumi._

* * *

Dorothea then melded the bladed weapons into one large sword, red due to its blood composition.

"I'm not so skilled with a sword. It's more of a caped crusader's- deal!," Dorothea said as she lunged at the Vice.

Envy was struck from the side by the blade, but smirked as he unleashed tendrils from his body to impale Dorothea with.

Dorothea returned the smirk by protruding blood tendrils to inject into the Embodiment of Vice.

Both gritted their teeth as they tried to drain the other of their energy.

" **I am one of the nine chosen! He will finally** **acknowledge my existence!,"** Envy shouted in defiance.

"Sounds a lot like Syura in some ways. Both trying to find affection in men who don't give a damn about them!," Dorothea remarked as Envy's stomach became thin, withered and brittle.

She then slashed the being in half, while giving a fanged smirk as Envy pulled himself together.

Envy was not amused this time, as he emitted a purple aura around hm.

A torrent of purple energy surrounded him as he became a gigantic tree entity with several tendril growing from the bottom roots. These tendrils had eldritch heads of various designs that began to suck away the life energy of the nearby area.

Dorothea, sensing the danger, gathered all of her power for one final attack.

Envy with his now elongated, crocodilian head fired a wave of leafs sharpened and solidified into the shape of shrapnel to strike at Dorothea.

She then flew into the direction of the head, while withstanding the barrage, getting heavily wounded as she did so.

Eventually, she reached the head and managed to slice it off.

It made her confident in her victory until she was impaled by the true transformation that Envy had underwent.

He was now a light haired, darker skinned being with wooden tree like armor.

He then smirked as he gradually drained Dorothea of her energy.

He then stopped smirking as her wings sharpened into blades to slash at the Vice while her tongue sharpened and impaled his right eye.

She then hardened the blood on her forehead to head-butt him as she dropped the blade down on him to slash him in half.

As he regenerated, she slashed at blinding speeds so he couldn't repair himself in time.

It continued to the next day, when Envy had finally exhausted his regeneration and Dorothea finally let go of her sword, which dissipated into blood that went back inside of her.

As Envy began to crumble, Dorothea considered dragging him away and experimenting on him when she was stopped by an invisible hand.

She turned to see that it was Tatsumi who shook his head.

 _Since his blood is inside of me, he's going to make me into a well-adjusted person. How droll.,_ Dorothea complained, but subconsciously was relieved that he would remain inside of her.

" **You're not even going to finish me?! Don't look on me! I have to die in a more glorious way, otherwise he'll never!-** ," Envy wept as he crumbled into nothing.

Dorothea patted her dress and slowly walked back to the others. While Tatsumi's spirit hovered over hers.

Somehow, he would continue to live on, even if it was something that wasn't conventional.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Sloth- Ruma fights Vanity to finally end the aerial threat, while Bols faces off against Sloth.**


	28. Chapter 28: Kill The Sloth

**Author Notes: Happy holidays for those who continue to read this fanfic. 5 days remaining in-universe for the preparation of Lord Evil's plan. Right now, things will slow down after the intensity of the last few fights.**

 **I'll be taking a little break after this chapter in order to rest up and come up with more ideas.**

 **Chapter 28: Kill The Sloth**

* * *

Ruma and Vanity continuing to fight each other, with the latter having long since activated his true form. However, Ruma was more relaxed than the Vice.

" **What is this? You think you can defeat me...,** " Vanity gloated as he snapped his fingers. And a large owl humanoid jumped out of the ground, the one that Mez had captured in the Empire. He flew in front of his master to be his shield.

" **I doubt you can penetrate through this**!," Vanity boasted until he noticed that Ruma had already unleashed her Trump Card: Overture on them. The two then gasped as they were vaporized by the blast.

" **But, I'm...perfect...** ," Vanity said in disbelief as he faded into ashes.

Ruma, satisfied with her victory, then turned to Bols' fight with Sloth, with both his wife and daughter striking at the wooly creature.

Bols continued to fire a more solidified version of his Teigu's Trump Card from the fight with Vanity.

It was going smoothly, except...

" **Zzzz...** ," Sloth snored as he then lowered himself on the floor. Everyone was confused by his action.

 _He must be one who likes sleeping more than fighting.,_ Bols remarked as he stopped fighting the giant beast.

Greed was a little disappointed in Sloth's desire to sleep, as he continued to parry Wave's attacks.

Chelsea was quickly losing the advantage over Lust, in spite of turning into Leone, Susanoo, Bulat and Hemi in order to attack her. However, the mermaid would liquify in order to phase through each of the strikes.

Makoto was at the mercy of Pride's immense strength as he was easily being tossed around by the skeletal armored being.

 _This is bad, aside from Vanity who we have a general knowledge on how he fights, the rest are currently too strong to beat head on. Even with our training over the last six months and the extra time in former General Esdeath's time delayed world. If only we had a big enough distraction.,_ Bols thought as he considered the situation. Grudgingly, the others had the same idea.

All seemed lost, until a middle-aged man of average height appeared suddenly on the battle field. He wore pince-nez style of glasses, had black hair and was partially bald on top of his head, having only a few strands of hair across. He donned a standard rebel army suit, with a black tie and a checkered collar, along with boots and horse riding gloves. Around his waist was a dark cloak that covered his torso and left arm. On his back was a bow and arrow Teigu, called L'Arc Qui Ne Faut, whose aim never failed. It was Nuge, one of the fighters of the Revolutionary Army, who had somehow stumbled onto the current battle that was going on.

 _Now._ , thought the remaining Jaegers at the location as the Vices were distracted by the annoying man.

" **Oh my. A fool has walked into our presence. He'll die for his insolence**.," Lust said with hidden contempt as she tried to tolerate

"You are the ones who killed my superiors! I will become successful when my name is spread throughout the land when I slay the enemies of freedom-," he shouted egotistically until Pride zoomed towards him and thrusted his right hand through his heart.

The man died with a look of disbelief on his face.

Pride then turned back to see that the group had taken the time to retreat and disengage with their adversaries.

" **Gluttony will help Despair in finding those girls and as we've clearly seen- the rest can't stand up to our power**.," Lust explained as she looked in the direction the remaining Jaegers were likely heading.

Pride then gave Sloth a deathly glare, causing the beast to slowly wake up.

" **Sloth, you will go after those runaways. We will go to areas where they might stop along the way. Humans have to rest eventually**.," Pride explained as he, Lust and Greed flew in the direction that Akame and the others were heading.

Sloth took some time to sniff as the air around him got colder. Ice began to form around the area where the wooly beast was located.

" **Must find...the Teigu users...Father will...be pleased...,** " Sloth said absentmindedly as he got up and lumbered towards the path that Bols and the others were heading. He gradually headed towards the path he was heading as the woodland became blistery cold from his existence.

* * *

 **Village**

Sloth eventually came across a small village in the colder area of the country. Its scent seemed familiar to the brown haired boy that seemed to be related to Wrath.

Though it was too much to think about right now...it was time for him to rest again.

As he did, the villagers came out and were puzzled at his presence.

"Is this some Danger Beast?," asked one of them.

"No, its best to leave it alone until it awakens. Then we'll see whether its hostile or not.," said the elder.

Convinced by this logic, the villagers returned to what they were doing while Sloth slept.

* * *

 **Another** **Village**

Akame, Kurome, Esdeath and Seryu finally collapsed and decided to rest in a cave near a small village.

"I thought I sensed someone following us, but its gone for now.," Akame remarked as she breathed heavily.

Kurome, however, was silent to Akame's confusion. She then turned around to see who was there.

Directly in the center of the village, being overall avoided by the others, were two people that Kurome glared in frustration.

It was a couple with black hair, but they were weathered and looked very gaunt. Noticeably, the father had black iris eyes while the mother had red iris eyes.

"Those two...must be our parents!," Kurome whispered with frustration.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Date- A chapter that explores the events within the 12 month time gap. Tatsumi, Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu merge into Teska and end up on an** **unintentional date with Wave.**


	29. Chapter 29: Kill The Date

**Author Notes: Another easygoing chapter to ease the tension of the previous chapters. Warning gender-bent lemon material.**

 **Also Merry Christmas.**

 **Chapter 29: Kill The Date**

* * *

 **Training Room**

After an intense training session, Tatsumi fell on his back while breathing hard. It was a nightmare to train with those three girls at the same time, even if it meant that he would need to get stronger to fight the ever escalating threats to the Empire's capital.

He then saw Wave head out from his training session with Run on the left. Dr. Stylish and Bols had also left a while earlier.

"Paying attention to someone other than your women?...I have an interesting idea.," said a menacing voice that caused Tatsumi's hairs to stand on end. It was Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu giving mischievous smiles as they suddenly pulled out the triple ring Teigu that allowed for fusion.

Tatsumi gulped in dread for what was to follow next.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Tatsumi had forcibly merged back into T.E.S.K. by his three lovers' whims. This time, it was just Tatsumi as a girl, with twin tails, a ponytail and a larger bust, courtesy of Esdeath contributing to the fusion. She lamented the fact that she had retained her manhood. This time, it was mainly Tatsumi in control, though the other three had some influence over the merger.

Kurome had prepared a sailor fuku beforehand, likely having planned for this occasion for a while.

 _I can't believe things are going this way.,_ she thought with embarrassment.

T.E.S.K. then bumped into Wave along the way. He looked confused as he then saw the brown haired woman, unaware of her true identity.

"Are you new here?," Wave asked.

"Y-yes, I'm Tesko.," T.E.S.K. said with a nervous laugh. Wave's mind couldn't handle the truth as it was too weird to explain.

"Do you want to explore the capital?," Wave asked the brown-haired girl.

She nodded as she had nothing better to do at this time.

* * *

The two had a "date" of sorts. Going to the ice parlor to share ice cream, followed by the park and several shops. Very worryingly, they seemed to be filled with macabre items, weaponry and torture devices.

 _Some of her is normal, but the other half seems to be bizarre.,_ Wave thought with a sense of dread.

The last stop was the entrance to the main living quarters, where aside from the Jaegers, a large part of the capital guard was celebrating the successes of being successfully protected. Out of obligation, they took a few sips, but both quickly got hammered.

On the way back from the date, Wave was trying to keep his eyes off of her, something about her reminded of him of people he knew. One being Kurome that he still longed for and the other being Tatsumi, whom she had a strong resemblance towards.

Wave carried Tesko bridal style as he took her to his room and laid her on his bed. His room was plain, but had some naval themed objects placed on the desk.

Perhaps due to how drunk both were, it didn't really occur to them about the potential consequences.

Wave seeing Tesko as being very ravishing, neared the bed and looked her in her eyes. Her soft lips and pretty smile.

They drew closer and kissed each other passionately. Wave then proceeded to lift up her shirt and fondle her breasts. Tesko sighed as he did so.

He then inserted himself into the brown haired woman, ignoring the other aspects of her.

She rode him for a few minutes before both collapsed.

Tesko then got up and started to think less like Tatsumi...and more like a combination of the three other girls.

 _It's not right if you're the only one who has a turn.,_ thought the brown haired girl in a mix of domineering, strictness and spacey ditziness.

Thankfully, Tesko had sense enough to knock herself out of this temporal madness, shift her clothes to normal, return to Esdeath's room and finally, go to sleep as Tatsumi, Kurome, Esdeath and Seryu.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Wave was having a hangover from last night to Run's confusion.

Tatsumi had the same hangover while Seryu, Kurome and Esdeath were perfectly fine. However, their actual plan was simple: to nurse Tatsumi back to health pretending to be nurses.

Tatsumi sighed in annoyance, suspecting that the three girls did something yesterday that was really unusual.

Wave and Tatsumi shared a similar shudder of a repressed memory.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kill The Forgiveness- Kurome encounters the parents that sold them away years ago. If that weren't enough, they have to deal with two of the Vices at the same time.**


End file.
